In Jennifer She Trusts
by LadyWriter29
Summary: A young girl who comes to stay with Jennifer and takes a liking to Spencer. She shares her secrets with them and finds a friend in Jennifer Jearau and a hero in Spencer. She realizes that family doesn't have to have the same blood, Family is who you make.
1. Chapter 1

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own any of the criminal minds or Higher ground characters.

Chapter 1

Jennifer Jearau's on the ten-forty flight from Seattle to Virginia. She's the FBI Behavior Analysis Units media liaison. She had taken a month vacation and decided to visit an old friend at his mountain school for troubled teens. . She thought she might be able to give back some of the kindness she'd gotten from her friend, Peter Scarbrow. He helped her get back on track after her parents had died. After she got back on track, she only had to call Peter to get a little pep talk.

She's thinking about the youngsters she met. There's one young lady that always kept to herself. She never predicated in group, never talked about anything personal. Peter and his new wife Sophie couldn't break the wall she's built. She rarely even talked or shown any emotion. Jennifer tried to get her to open up. She'd only heard maybe five words come out of her mouth. Peter says that she's there because she tried to set her families house on fire. She never talked much at home either. Molly's mother believes it's because she had remarried and Molly didn't like her step father or her step brother. But no one could get her to open up to find out.

The next day, when Jen walks into the FBI office in which she worked, everyone's so happy to see her. Her two best friends, Penelope and Emily want to hear all about her vacation at lunch. They have gossip to share with her too. Derek and Reid are just glad she got home safely. And then there's Dave and Aaron, her bosses. They're just relieved to have their liaison back and things can get back to normal.

"Hey guys. I need to check my office. Make sure that James left it in one piece. If you need me, I'll be in my office. I need to catch up. See you all later." Jen says, walking up the few stairs that lead to her office from the bullpen. As she enters her office, she finds her office cleaner than when she left. Jen sets her briefcase down next to her desk. Shocked, she slowly sits down in her chair. There's a small stack of files in the center of her desk. The note on top says,

_Agent Jearau,_

_Sorry I wasn't able to get to these few files. I was distracted by a few other cases. If you have any questions about any case file or questions about where anything is, just give me a call. My extension's 562. Thank you for the use of your office. Your job sure is interesting. Don't worry, I definitely don't want your job by any means. Good luck. _

_Agent Hahn_.

Jen picks the note up off the files and sets it aside. She starts by opening the first file that's on top. She reads it for a few seconds, then the phone rings. While she's still reading the file, she pick the receiver up and answers, "Jearau."

"Hello. Jennifer, it's Peter."

"Hello Peter. Is there something wrong?" Jen asks, hearing the tone he's using.

"It's Molly. As soon as you left, she started to act out. She ripped up her dorm. She's been in two fist fights. I'm not sure what I can do to get her to stop being so destructive. I'd put her on shuns, but I think that's what she wants. I thought maybe you could let her come visit you there. Maybe show her what it's like at the FBI. Maybe she'd open up to you. Like a one on one thing. This is kind of the last resort. If it's a no go, then she goes back home. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad. I've never had a teen this hard to crack. And since you're in the BAU, I thought that might be the place where she needs to be." Peter says, with frustration and disappointment.

"Let me talk to my bosses and I'll call you back. Have you talked to her family?" Jen asks.

"Yes. Her mother things that whatever we need to do to get her to open up, she's all for. She said she'd even give you money to help pay for the food and whatever you would need." Peter says, trying to convince Jen to do this.

"I'll call you back in a while. I need to speak with my bosses. Then I'll call you back. Sit tight." Jen says, hanging up the phone. She takes a deep breath. Then stands up and carries a new file folder, note pad and her pen. She walks over to the closed door and opens it. The team's down in the bullpen, except Dave and Aaron. The team's all laughing and talking. Jen begins the walk over to Aaron Hotchner's office door and knocks.

"Come in."

Jen opens the door and walks in. Shutting the door behind her.

"Hey JJ. What's up?" Aaron asks.

"Hotch, I just received a call from Peter Scarbrow. He asked me to take in one of his students. But I wanted to speak to you about it first. This young lady's having a real bad time. She got there the second day I was there. She never opened up. Never talked in group. Peter's never had a case this bad. After I left she acted out pretty bad. He thinks this is her last hope. If I don't take her, she goes back home and possibly back to the problem that has her misbehaving. She was sent there because she tried to set the house on fire. She's got a lot of anger. Peter thought since this is the BAU, maybe she could talk to Dave. Come and get a tour of the office. Maybe she'd open up to one of the team members. I saw her Hotch. She's not talking to anyone. I only heard maybe a total of five words come out of her mouth in a month. I think she needs us. Of course on a non-official case. She'd stay with me." Jen says, with a lot of emotion.

"And what does her parents have to say about this?"

"The mother's all for it. She's even offered money to help pay for her stay. Please, Aaron. I think we can all benefit from this. There's just something about this girl that I can't describe." Jen says, really trying to convince him with everything she has.

"Let's talk to the team. If they agree, then it's a go. But if they don't think it's worth it, then it's a no. So round them up in the conference room in fifteen minutes. Go." Hotch says, waving a hand in the direction of the bullpen. Jen gets up and leaves fast. Once Jen's out of the office she heads down to the bullpen where the other team members.

"Hey guys, we're needed in the conference room in fifteen. Don't worry, it's not a case. Well, not a travel case. Hotch says to meet in there in fifteen. I have to go get the info together. This is an important case guys. At least to me. Oh, you'll see." Jen says, rushing up the stairs and into her office. The team's never seen JJ so for a case then this one. They all seem concerned about JJ's state of mind. She hadn't even been back for twenty-four hours.

Jen's writing down all the info she can recall from the phone conversation and the visit to Peter's school. Then she copies the page. She tries to put together a folder for each team member. She gathers them and heads to the conference room.

When she gets there, everyone else is there. She closes the door and hands each person a folder. Then she heads to the front of the room. "Okay, let's get started. This case is different then any we have done before. It's a girl I met when I was in Washington. My friend Peter runs a school for troubled teens. When I was there, this young lady came in. She never spoke to anyone. She never interacted with any of the other students. The reason she was sent there was because she tried to set her house on fire. She destroyed her dorm room and got into two fist fights from the time I left and until just a half hour ago. Peter has asked if she could come stay with me for a little while. He was hoping that the team could maybe help her open up a little to find out why she tried to burn down her house. Her mother thinks it has something to do with her marrying someone else. He has a son her age. I think that we could help her. If we don't, she goes home and possibly hurt herself and maybe her family. I'd like to find out what's bothering her. What do you think?"

"I think there's no doubt this girl needs our help. I'm in." Emily says.

"Are you sure this is something we should get involved with?" Dave asks.

"I was hoping that you might talk to her a little. A one on one conversation." Jen says, hopeful.

"I'm in. If I can help, then I'm proud to be of service." Dave says.

"I guess. I just hope you know what you're doing. This girl could try to burn your place down. But if you want to do it, I'm there for you baby girl." Derek says.

"Is there any self mutilation?" Spencer asks.

"Not that I know of. But we might find out." Jen says.

"I worry that she might try to hurt you JJ. But if you want to do this, then I guess I'm in." Spencer says, reluctantly.

"JJ, why do you think this girl is special?" Penelope asks.

"Because, she kind of reminds me of the way I was when I lost my parents. Peter helped me, but I was very messed up. I just think she needs more of a one on one environment rather than being around all those other kids. Maybe she can trust one of us enough to open up and let us help her. It's kind of stopping a possible future unsub." Jen says.

"Okay, you got me." Penelope says.

"I guess that means it's a go." Aaron says to Jen. Jen smiles and quickly leaves the room. She returns to her office and dials Peter's number.

"Mount Horizon." A lady answers.

"Hello, may I speak with Peter Scarbrow please."

"Can you hold for a moment please?"

"Yes." Jen says, and she waits. A few moments later, the hold is taken off.

"Hello? Who's calling please?" A different woman asks.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jearau. I need to speak with Peter Scarbrow please."

"Hi Jen. This is Sophie. Peter's unable to come to the phone. Can I take a message?"

"Yes. He asks if I could take Molly… I don't know he last name. But I had to talk it over with my team and they have agreed. So any time you guys want to send her here, just let me know. I need to make sure you guys send her file with her. So we have her medical and any criminal records." Jen says.

"Oh, well it will be a few days. Molly broke a window and tried to slit her wrists. So she might have to wait a few days before leaving the hospital." Sophie says.

"Did something trigger this episode?" Jen asks.

"She woke up at three in the morning. She stood up and just put her arm through the window and the picked up a piece of glass and sliced her wrists. So it might have been a nightmare. She of course didn't say anything." Sophie says, with a sigh.

"Oh goodness. She's alright, isn't she?" Jen asks.

"Yeah. I don't know if you're going to want to come and get her to bring her back or if you want to just have us send her."

"I can come get her. One of the other teams is actually going to be over by Seattle. I'll catch a ride with them later this evening. It will at least be a couple days. Hopefully she'll be ready to be discharged. If you have to get a hold of me, just go ahead and use my cell phone. Tell Peter I'll see him later. You both take care and don't worry so much. We'll take care of the poor girl." Jen says, hanging up. For some reason, Sophie sounded annoyed by this girl. Which's unusual for Sophie. Jen gets up and walks out to the bullpen.

"Hey guys. I just got off the phone with Sophie, Peter's wife. Molly had an accident last night. So I have to fly out tonight with team B. I'll be back in a few days. I'll take all my files with me. Then I'll bring her back with me. Hopefully it will be on the plane back with team B. But if we get done before they're ready, will be on the first fight we can get back." Jen says.

"What happened JJ?" Emily asks.

"She put her hand through a window and then picked up a piece of glass, then slit her wrists. It sounds like Sophie's annoyed. I've never heard her like that. Well, if you need me, I'll be in my office trying to get as much done as I can. I'm not going to take a lunch, so I'll be working hard. I'm going to leave a little early to make sure I get my guest room ready and get some groceries in the house. Then I have to pack a few things." Jen says excitedly.

TBC

**If you want the next chapter, I have to recieve five reviews. I can make an exception, but I would like more reviews to make my stories better.**


	2. Chapter 2

In jennifer She Trusts

I don't own the characters in criminal minds or higher ground.

Chapter 2

On the plane to Washington, Jen's doing some paper work. Her mind keeps drifting to the phone call she had with Sophie earlier. That just didn't sound like the Sophie she'd known. It's bothering her. This young lady seems to be suicidal and homicidal. She tries to use the profiler method to figure out what the possible problems are. She jots down a few possible ideas and then tucks the paper into a new file folder.

Jen catches a ride to the hotel with the team. From there, she rents a car and drives to the hospital where Molly's at. She slowly walks to the elevator and hit's the fourth floor button. Jen doesn't know what she's going to say when she sees Molly. It's a little out of her element. Then she figures it'll come to her.

Jen knocks on the door softly and waits for an okay to enter.

"Come in." Molly says, but not very loud.

Jen opens the door and walks in. "Hi Molly. How are you feeling?"

Molly just stares at her.

"Molly, did anyone talk to you about the possibility of you coming to visit me in Virginia?"

Molly just shakes her head no.

"Okay, well you have two choices. Choice one's the one where you come out to Virginia to stay with me for a while. Choice twos you just going back home. Now which ones the one you want to try?"

Molly wait's a second, then slowly and quietly says, "You."

Jen looks at Molly. Are you sure that's what you want? I don't want you to go if you don't want to go. Do you want to tell me some things about yourself? It might be easier for us to get along if you tell me some of your likes and dislikes." Jen sits with a pen and paper to write down anything that Jen thinks will be helpful.

"I like animals." Molly says softly.

"What kind of animals?"

"Cats mostly. They're soothing. They don't judge you."

"I like cats too. I like them because they like to sleep in you lap. Did you have a cat at home?" Jen asks, thinking she's getting somewhere.

"I did."

"What happened to it?"

"Moms other child, Bruce killed it. Snapped her neck and cut her open in front of me." Molly says, with silent tears meandering down her pale cheeks.

"Oh my god! Did your mother do anything to punish him?"

"No. She believed Bruce's story that the cat ran away. When I told her what really happened, mom believed him. She said I was trying to cause trouble between the new family she's trying to make." Molly wipes the tears away and tenses up.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Is that why you tried to set the house on fire?"

"My dad would've rolled over in his grave if he'd seen this guy my mom married. He's like the total opposite of my dad."

"What happened to your dad, if you don't mind me asking?" Jen asks, writing down the questions and answers as they come along.

"My dad was a soldier. He was driving in Bagdad and his truck was blown up. He's been dead for almost a year. Mom married Mark a few months later. The house has been in my fathers family for generations. I don't want those bastards living in it. I'm sure my father would rather see it burned down, then having those…them living there." Molly's so angry that Jen can see her shaking.

"Do you realize that arson isn't the answer?"

"Well, what they…never mind. I'd rather be in jail then be there with those slugs. Mom doesn't care about me. Nic was killed, so I had nothing left there. No friends or family. Good rideons." Molly says, realizing she almost told her secret.

"Nic was your cat?"

"Yeah. She's named after Nicole Eggart. I was really into Baywatch when I got her. So I named her after my favorite character. Summer just didn't fit her." Molly smiles at the thought out the silly, fun loving cat.

"What do you like to do for fun or as a hobby?"

"I like crafts. I can crochet, cross stitch, scrapbook, beading and I like to write stories."

"Wow, you're a very creative person. So what kind of stories do you write?"

"I don't know." Molly says, looking at the floor.

"Why did you put your arm through the window of your dorm?" Jen asks, looking for an honest reaction.

"It was an accident."

"Then why pick up a piece of glass and cut your wrists?"

"Because, I thought I'd get to see my dad. Go wherever it is he went. He's the only person to really love me."

"Why didn't you tell any of this to Peter or Sophie? They're there to help you."

"I was going to tell Peter, but I just don't open up that easy with men. Sophie just gave me the creeps. I felt like I was bothering her."

"Why didn't you talk to anyone at the school? Kids or staff?"

"Because, I've never had friends before. When dad was alive, we were best friends. I just don't feel right." Molly says, holding her stomach. "I think I'm going to vomit." Molly holds it long enough for Jen to get the trash can and then she lets go.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" Jen asks, then gets up and rushes to the nurses station. She's followed back by a nurse.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" The young nurse asks.

"I just felt so sick to my stomach. Now I feel a little better." Molly says, wiping her mouth with a Kleenex.

"It might have been a reaction to the medication. Let me go get the doctor and he can have a look." The nurse says.

"I'm fine now. Can I leave with this lady now. I really don't like hospitals. She's taking me to her house. Please ask the doctor if I can be released. My wrists are bandaged. I'm fine." Molly says, almost begging to get out of the hospital. Jen finds this a little odd that she gets sick and then wants to leave before the doctor can see her.

"I'll send the doctor in to talk to you about that." The nurse replies. Then she leave the room.

"Molly, why are you so adamant to get out of here now?"

"I just have a few minor cuts. I want to go with you now." Molly states firmly.

"Are you sick? Do you have a disease?"

"No. I just want out of here. Can you honestly tell me you like being in the hospital?"

"If the doctor okays you for release, we'll take the next flight home. Although I thought you'd want to take the private plane when the team's ready to go home. It's much more comfortable, but I guess if you're that excited." Jen says, trying to calm Molly down enough to keep her here a while longer.

"Private's so overacted. Did Peter get my stuff packed? Oh, I mean Sophie. Peter didn't want me to go. It was Sophie, wasn't it?" Molly says, annoyed.

"Actually, we're going back so you can pack your own cloths. I want to make sure you have all the stuff you want to bring. Sophie's a fairly nice person. She's human. She's probably got a lot of stuff going on and like everyone else in the world, takes it out on everyone else. Now you just calm down and we'll see what the doctor says." Jen says, trying to not let Molly's hopes up.

As if on queue, the doctor walks in.

"Hello. I'm doctor Hansen. So, Molly. Who do we have here?"

Jen stands and holds her hand out, "Hello doctor Hansen, I'm agent Jennifer Jearau. I'll be taking Molly home with me. Nice to meet you. We needed to let you know that she just got sick. But she says she feels better. Now she wants to go to Virginia now. So as soon as you give her the ok, we'd like to leave." Jen says, moving her bag and chair out of the way.

"Well, Agent Jearau. I think we need to take a look at Molly and then access the situation. Now, Molly can you tell me what your symptoms are?"

"I felt fine. Then, all of a sudden I felt like I had to vomit. I did, then felt fine again. No other symptoms. No fever, no aches and no pains. Well, a little ache on the wrists, but that's to be expected. Right?" Molly asks.

"Right. But if you get much more ache, tell the nurse and she'll bring you a pain pill. Just let her know before it get's too painful. I think we should wait until the morning to let you go. It's sooner than I'd really like, but if nothing happens during the night we're good to go. Any questions?" Dr. Hansen asks.

"Can Jen stay the night here with me?" Molly asks, hopeful.

"I don't think the nurses would have a problem. We're not really that busy. I can have them wheel in a cot. Just let them know if you need anything. If you need me, just have the nurses page me. It was nice to meet you Agent Jearau. I hope to see you both one more time before you leave. Have a good night. See you in the morning." Dr. Hansen leaves the room.

"Molly, why do you want me to stay here over night? I have a hotel room waiting for me." Jen asks.

"I just thought we could get to know each other better before we leave for Virginia." Molly says, her smile fading.

"I guess we could have a little sleep over, but you still have to get your rest too. Okay?" Jen says

"I promise." Molly says excited.

"I have to go to the hotel and grab my stuff. What's the sense in having a hotel room, if I'm not going to use it. So, let me go get my stuff and check out of the hotel and give the team an update of where I'll be. So. I'll be back as soon as possible. Here, read this while I'm gone." Jen says, handing a folder to Molly and then leaves the room.

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and the chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

In Jennifer she trusts

I don't own criminal minds or higher ground.

Chapter 3

Molly opens the folder and starts to read:

_These are the people you will meet and get to know:_

_Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner- My boss. He'll call anytime and I have to go. I might not have time to tell you, so you'll probably get a lot of notes. I hope that's going to be okay with you. _

_Supervisory Special Agent Dave Rossi- Another boss. He doesn't deal with me too much. But you might deal with him a little._

_Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan- He's a very nice brother type. Show him respect and he'll show you the same. Some call him a player. But he'll be a gentleman to you. Don't worry._

_Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss- He's a cool girl. She's like the friend you've always wanted. You can trust her with anything. She keeps secrets better than anyone I know._

_Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid- He's the smartest agent in our team. He's what most would call a geek. But he's a soft teddy bear of a guy. Usually if you want to know something, don't waste your time with a book. Just ask out genius._

_Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia- She's the resident computer expert. She can hack into anything. Legal or not. She's a very smart and funny lady. She bold with her cloths and style. But she's a sweetheart. She can be kind of a gossip._

_Media Liaison Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jearau- I basically choose the cases we take and then handle the press. I set up press conferences and cut through some legal red tape. _

_I was hoping that you would help us out at the office. And then when I'm off duty we can do some sight seeing. Everyone at the BAU is just excited and happy that you are coming to visit._

_I have a blank piece of paper for you to write down all the food you WON'T eat. Any allergies to anything. Anything you think I need to know to keep you safe and happy. Just fill out the blank paper and the few sheets that are included. I really do hope that you enjoy yourself while your in Virginia. You can tell me anything and it will be between you and I. I promise. Think of me as a big sister that you never had. Feel free to ask me any questions. If I don't know the answer, we'll find the answer together._

_Your New Big Sis,_

_Jen _

Molly closes the folder with the paper inside. She lays the folder down on her out stretched legs. Taking a deep breath, Molly grabs the pen off the night stand. She reopens the folder and reads the first blank to fill in:

**NAME**: Molly Elizabeth Shaw

**ADDRESS**: 5926 Green Ranch Rd.

**STATE**: California

**ZIP**: 92510

**PHONE NUMBER**: 1(000)555-9308

**DATE OF BIRTH**: February 5, 1991

**SSN**: Molly leaves that blank. She'd never seen her social security card or the number. So she goes to the next number.

**MOTHER'S NAME**: Emma Morrison

**FATHER'S NAME**: Seth Shaw, dead Mark Morrison, Step father

**SIBLINGS**: Bruce Morrison, step brother

**NAME OF FAMILY PHYSICAN**: Dr. Colleen Barry

**ADDRESS**: Again, something Molly had no idea.

**STATE**: California

**ZIP**: 92540. The next section had to do with insurance. So Molly skips this. The next section is health related.

**BLOOD TYPE**: Molly left that blank, not sure of her blood type.

**DO YOU HAVE ANY HEALTH PROBLEMS THAT REQUIREYOU TO TAKE MEDICATION FOR**: Yes. I have asthma, depression and panic attacks.

**WHAT MEDICATION DO YOU TAKE? WHAT DOSAGE**?: Albuterol inhaler as needed, Effexor 150 mg and 75mg once a day each, and Xanax .5 mg as needed for panic attacks.

**ANY ALLERGIES TO FOOD OR MEDICINE**: Yes. Vicodin, Imetrex and shellfish.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN BEATEN**: Molly hesitates to answer, so she skips it.

**HAS ANYONE EVER FORCED SEXUAL INTERCOURSE ON YOU**: Molly skips that one too.

**HAVE YOU HAD ANY PREGNACES OR MISCARRAGIES**: She leaves that blank.

**HAVE YOU HAD ANY SURGERIES**: Yes. 2006-fussed tendon back together in right wrist. 2005- Lacerated spleen.

**HAVE YOU EVER HAD ANY BROKEN BONES**: Yes. 2008- Broken pinky on right hand. 2008-Broken ankle on right foot. 2008-Sprain elbow on right arm. 2007-Dislocated shoulder, right.

**HAVE YOU EVER NEED STITCHES**: Yes. 2008 Gash on the back of head, 15 stitches. 2008-Gash on left cheek on face, 5 stitches. 2007-Gash on right calf, 24 stitches. 2007-Gash on middle of back, 68 stitches. 1995-Cut between nose and mouth, 3 stitches.

**ANY HISTORY OF CANCER IN FAMILY**: Not that I know of.

**ANY HISTORY OF HEART PROBLEMS**: Not that I know of.

**ANY HISTORY OF MENTAL PROBLEMS**: Yes. Mother's father died in asylum.

**HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF SUICIDE OR ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**: Yes. I have thought of suicide in 2006 when my father died. I have tried to kill myself a few times, we no success.

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET OUT OF THIS VISIT**: For starters, friends. Then, maybe a second family that cares. A family I can turn to if I need help with anything and everything. Someone I can tell secrets to and I know won't blab it to everyone.

Just as Molly finishes the sentence, the orderly comes in with a rolling cot and sheets to go on it. He looks at Molly and smiles. Molly politely smiles back in a friendly gesture. He makes the bed and Molly thinks nothing of it. She goes back to her forms. Then just as Molly thinks he's leaving, he shuts the door. She doesn't notice that he's on the inside of the shut door. Just as she looks up, the orderly's right next to herbed. Molly jumps and smiles as she lays her right hand on her chest.

"You scared me. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I have a message from Mark Morrison. You **WILL NOT** tell." The big muscular African American orderly takes a pillow and holds it tight over Molly's face. She fights to get him to release his hold. She then thinks if she stops fighting and plays dead, he'd leave. She does and it works. As soon as she hears him leave, she removes the pillow from her face. She takes a few deep breaths. Then she realizes that the folder is missing. Molly freaks out and gets up to get dressed so she can run away.

Meanwhile, Jennifer goes to see Peter and Sophie to find out what really was going on. Jen walks into the admissions office of the school.

"Hello, could you please tell me where I might find Peter Scarbrow and/or his wife, Sophie?"

"Sure, his office is this way. Follow me please." The young lady behind the desk says, starting down the long hallway. "Go ahead and head a seat. Peter will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you very much." Jen says, sitting in a thick wooden chair that went beautifully with the décor. A few seconds later, Peter comes rushing into his office. "Hey Peter!"

"Hey Jenny! You look so beautiful! And grown up. How have you been?" Peter asks, jokingly.

"Not too bad. I've been working. Not much since I got back from here a whole, what two days ago. I wanted to talk to you about Molly." Jen says, getting serious.

"Yeah, what about her"

"Has she said anything to anyone? Staff or students?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Peter asks.

"Because, I've got her talking. Full sentences and she's talking about personal stuff. I was hoping before I take her, could you elaborate more on the arson and fighting. It's nice to get a full picture of what's going on. Then maybe you could give me your opinion on what you think might be causing her to misbehave."

"Okay, but it's pretty simple." Peter says, going around his desk and taking a seat. "Her father was a soldier and was killed while on movement with his unit. Molly, being close to him was devastated. She stopped talking. Her mother believed she had to grieve. About seven months or so, Molly's mother, Emma married a man named Mark Morrison. He came with a son a year and a half older than Molly. They didn't get a long at all. For starters, Molly thought her mother betrayed her father marrying so soon. Then marrying someone who despised her. I don't know what happened, but while all where home, Molly tried to set fire to the house. Her mother sent her here. Then, not more than a few hours after you left, she starts a couple fights. It was like she was non-verbally asking for you to return. Then I really think the whole arm through the window was an accident. The other girls in the dorm said they thought she had a nightmare." Peter says, his hands resting under his chin, deep in thought.

"May I speak with on or two of the girls?"

"Sure. The two girls that sleep on either side of Molly are Rebecca Linder and Shanta Clouser. I'll go collect them and send them back here so you can use my office. Come by and say bye before you leave."

"Remember, I'll be stopping by before I leave Washington so Molly can collect a few of her belongings." Jen says, reminding him they'll be able to talk at least once more before she truly leaves.

"No. Molly has to take all her belongings. We need the bed. We have another student coming in. I thought you both knew that." Peter says, a little shocked.

"No, I wasn't aware. Do you have her things packed up already If so, I can take them with me. That would save me another trip." Jen says, a little angry and hurt. She tries not to show it.

"I can have the rest packed while you speak to the girls. I'll bring them here myself. I'll go get the girls." Peter leaves the office and Jen takes a deep breath.

The talk with the girls gets Jen no where. Peter comes by with Molly's duffle bag and a folder. Jen gets curious about the folder.

"What's in the folder?" Jen asks.

"A few letters of encouragement from a few of the staff that took a liking to her. A few phone numbers, discharge papers and a few of her assignments. She's quite an amazing writer. Especially the piece she did about her fathers death-murder. She calls it a murder. She's one very hurt girl. I hope you and your team can help her. She seemed to take a liking to you." Peter says, smiling and hands her the big duffle bag and folder.

"Thank you Peter. I'll call you soon to let you know how things are going. Give my best to Sophie. Bye, and thanks again for this opportunity." Jen says, hugging Peter and then leaving to head to the hospital.

Please, if you like it-review. If you hate it- review. Let me know if I'm doing good or bad. I'm going to stop writing chapters until I get 5 or more reviews. SO REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to everyone who has sent reviews and nice emails.


	4. Chapter 4

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 4

Molly's pretty spooked. She just rips the IV out of her arm and rushes to get dressed. She cries the whole time. Molly knew that Mark and Bruce wouldn't leave her alone. But she never thought they'd try to kill her in a hospital. Sure, she wasn't shocked that they tried to kill her, just not at a hospital. Molly grabs some paper towel to hold on the IV site to stop the bleeding and goes to open the door. She sees Jen standing there with a couple bags.

"Just where are you going?" Jen asks, swearing she just heard her mothers voice expel from her lips.

"I…I have…to…" Molly sputters and then passes out.

"I need help down here!" Jen yells toward the nurses station. A couple nurses rush over.

"What's she doing out of bed? What'd she do to her IV?" One of the nurses asks.

"I don't know. Help me get her to the bed." Jen says. She felt like a worried mother. They get Molly back in bed and get another IV line into her. The nurses give her a mild sedative. Molly sleeps the rest of the evening and well past the night. Jen catches up on some paperwork. Then curiosity gets the best of her. She opens the folder and looks for the paper on her father. Jen reads it and starts to cry. It was so moving. She puts the paper to rest back in the folder and lays down to go to sleep.

Late night, early morning, Jen's awoke by Molly tossing, turning and moaning. Jen gets up and cheeks on Molly. Molly's moaning, "No! No! Please, don't! I won't tell! I won't tell!" Jen tries to wake Molly without startling her.

"Molly. Molly, wake up. You're dreaming. Molly, wake up," Jen softly says. When that didn't work, Jen pushes lightly on Molly's shoulder. "Molly!" Jen says, a little more loudly.

Molly jumps awake and frantically pushing whom ever was near. "Don't!" Molly opens her eyes. She looks around, confused.

"Molly, it's me Jen. You're in the hospital. Do you remember?"

"Ah, I remember you. The hospital…I think I remember. Can I have something to drink please?"

"Sure. I'll have the nurse bring you some ice water. Is there something else you want?"

"No, thank you." Molly says, looking down at her arm. She sees the white cotton ball with the tape over it. Then she recalls that she pulled the IV out. And the reason that made her so desperate to do it.

_Begin Memory_

_"I have a message from Mark Morrison. You WILL NOT tell." Then the pillow over her face._

_End Memory_

"Molly!" Jen yells to get a very distracted Molly's attention. Molly jumps and looks at Jen.

"Sorry. You startled me." Molly says, her heart racing.

"Sorry. Here's your water. Molly, is something wrong? You look a little pale. You seem really jumpy and there's a little bruise in the corner of your mouth that I didn't see before I left yesterday. Why'd you pull your IV out yesterday?" Jen asks, sitting on the edge of Molly's bed.

"No, nothing's wrong. I accidentally pulled the IV out. I just went too far without moving the IV bag. I really would like to get out of this hospital." Molly says, smiling.

"Okay, did you get to any of the forms I gave you yesterday?"

"Yeah. It should be around here somewhere." Then Molly doesn't remember seeing after the attack. A shiver went through Molly and Jen sees her shiver. Jen can tell something's going through that head of hers.

"Are you cold? Would you like another blanket?"

"No. I'm fine. My dad used to say, 'Someone just walked over my grave'. It's just a shiver. So any word when we're outta here?"

"No, not yet. The thing last night might get us an extra night here."

"NO! We have to leave ASAP please!" Molly forcefully begs. Jennifer's surprised at Molly's fear and urgency. In that particular order.

"Molly, what's wrong? Why are you so adamant to get out of here? Why did you remove your IV last night Is someone threatening you?" Jen asks, very concerned.

"Well, I-" Molly's cut off by the nurse coming in.

"I see we're up and about this morning. The doctor will come in and see you in an hour. I'm hearing good things." The nurse says, cheerful as she takes Molly's vitals.

"So are you trying to say that Molly might be released today?" Jen asks.

"I think so. Isn't that wonderful. A pretty young lady such as yourself should be out in the world enjoying instead of being cooped up in this dreadful place." The nurse goes on.

"Can you excuse me? I need to go call the B team and find out how things are going." Jen says, taking her cell phone and heads out to that floors balcony. Jen dials Agent Zimmerman's cell phone.

"Zimmerman."

"Hey Kelly. This is Jen Jearau. I just wanted to see how your case was going"

"We're getting closer, but I'm not real sure. Why, are you and your friend ready to head back to Virginia?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, but we can fly commercial. Do you need any help with your case?"

"Well, we have a serial killer. Leaving bodies up and down the pacific coast. This last one was an orderly from Willow Creek Mercy." Kelly says, reading off his ID badge.

"That's where I'm at now. Would you like me to ask some questions?" Jen asks, eager to help.

"Sure. See what you can find out about Victor Winston." Kelly says.

"Ok, I'll call you back soon." Jen says, rushing back to Molly's room, hoping the nurse was still there. She walks in to find Molly standing at the window. She's staring blankly out at nothing. "Molly? Is something wrong?"

"No. Just looking." Molly replies.

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in a minute. Hey, who brought my cot in yesterday?"

"Some orderly, why?" Molly asks, trying hard to not change her body language or her tone of voice.

"Was his name Victor Winston?"

"I don't recall." Molly says.

"Okay, well I have to go talk to some of the nurses about him. I offered to help the B team with this. So I'll be back in a little while. Just relax and rest." Jen says, fishing foe her notebook in her briefcase. Once she finds it, she hurries out of the room. Molly decides to call home.

"Morrison residence." A male answers.

"May I speak with Mr. Morrison senior?"

"Just one moment please." It gets quiet. Then a familiar voice comes on the phone.

"Hello?" Mark says.

"Mark, you failed your attempt to keep me quiet. He didn't kill me. Not that he didn't try. So how will my mom feel when she finds out that you used my inheritance money to have me offed?" Molly says, angrily.

"She's the one that gave me the money. No one will believe you." Mark gloats.

"What was his name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mark plays dumb.

"I'll find him and get him to tell the truth."

"Good luck with that. And I'd watch your back. Accidents can happen anywhere at anytime. And there's still a lot of money left in that nice big trust fund."

"You keep your hands off my money!"

"You won't need it where your going."

"Are you threatening me?" Molly yells into the phone. Jen walks in but stays far enough back to not be seen.

"No, my darling step daughter, it's a promise. And I want to say just how much I ENJOYED your last visit home." Mark says, tauntingly.

"You are SO lucky I haven't gone to the police about that! What makes you think I won't?" Molly says, trying to put some fear in Mark.

"Because not only will your life end, but your mother's as well." Mark says, very darkly.

"Don't you…" Molly says, but is cut off by Mark hanging up on her. Molly's crying and slowly hangs up the receiver. Then Jen makes it look as if she's just walking into the room.

"Hey sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to use the bathroom." Molly says, grabbing the IV bag and slowly walks into the hospital rooms bathroom. She shuts the door behind and locks it. That's when Jen hears what seems to be vomiting. She goes to the door.

"Molly, are you okay in there?"

"Fine. Just nerves." Molly says, as the doctor walks in.

" What's going on?" The doctor asks.

"I think she's had an upsetting phone call. That made her throw up. Where you going to let her be discharged?"

"Yes. After taking a look at the cuts, I believe their healing just fine. But I'd like to suggest getting her into a therapist. Just to make sure this doesn't happen again. Make sure you keep my card in case you need to make contact with me. The nurse will be in in a few minutes and she can get dressed while she waits for the nurse. She will come in with the discharge papers, scripts and to take the IV out. I'd like to say goodbye to Molly, but I know how anxious she is to get out of here and I have other patients to tend to. It was sure nice to meet you Ms. Jearau. Please take care of yourself and Molly. Safe travels." The doctor says, and exit's the room. Jen had to pick out an outfit. She knocks on the bathroom door.

"Molly, the doctor has discharged you. Could you come out so you can get dressed?" There was no answer. "Molly, are you alright" Still no answer. Jen tries the door handle. She opens the door to find Molly in the corner of the shower and is just sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. Jen comes in and leans down to Molly. Jen gently brushes Molly's head.

"Molly, what's upset you so?"

"My phone call. I just need to get collect myself and let us get on our way." Molly says, slowly scooting out of the shower. Then she stands up and goes to the sink. She splashes some water on her face and swishes some in her mouth to rinse the vomit remains. She dries her face and goes to collect her cloths and starts to change right there. All she could change was her underpants and put on some shorts. She was a little nervous that the bruises she received the last time she went home would show. Now she had to wait for the nurse to remove the IV to finish getting dressed.

About ten minutes later, the nurse comes in with a band aide, cotton ball and all the paper work.

"So, are we ready to leave this place?" The nurse asks.

"Yes ma'am!" Molly says.

"Ok, let's get that IV out and go over the paper work." The nurse says, as Jen goes into the bathroom to change her cloths.

While Jen was changing her cloths, Molly ask, "Do you know the name of the orderly that brought the cot in yesterday?"

"Yeah. I think it was Victor Winston. Why?"

"He was just nice. I thought I'd send him a thank you card." Molly says, trying to not show her disgust with the thought of him.

"Oh, you can't sweetheart. He was murdered." The nurse says. Molly's face goes pale.

"What happened?"

"Someone slit his throat. Their still investigating. Sorry honey."

"Oh god!" Molly says, shocked. She knew that Mark got to him.

"Ok, this is the discharge paper. Only restriction is not to lift anything over five pounds. Everyday, change the bandages. Follow up with your doctor. Here are you scripts. Darvacet for the pain, Xanax for any panic attacks. Any questions, call us at this number or go to your nearest ER. You take care young lady." The nurse says, handing the papers to Molly and leaves.

Jen comes out and puts her pajamas in her bag. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Come on!" Molly says.

"Just a minute. I have to carry all these bags. Make sure you have all the papers in your hand. We have to stop back by the hotel to give my notes to some of my colleagues. Then we leave for Virginia." Jen says, as they leave that hospital room for the last time.

At the hotel, about fifteen minutes later, Jen and Molly walk into the conference room that the B team had set up as their headquarters. Molly just stood inside the door while Jen walks into the center of the room. She's talking to another woman. Then, they both turn to look at Molly. Molly just smiles, while terrified inside. Molly believes that they might have figured out that she might have information on the murder of the orderly. So she just stands there, thinking about how to get out of the room and then the hotel. She decides to slip out of the door and if she was caught, she would say she needed to use the restroom. She looks at Jen and notices she's got her back toward her and no one else seems to notice her. She makes she move. Once in the hall, she heads to the exit. Just before she can step through the door, Jennifer touches her shoulder. Molly jumps.

"Molly, where are you going?"

"I was going to go sit in the car and wait. I didn't see the point in me being in there while you where doing work. I felt out of place. Sorry. I wasn't doing anything wrong." Molly says, almost in tears.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just worried. I didn't think you were doing something wrong. Are you ready to leave?" Jen asks.

"Yes, let's go!" Molly says, a little too eager.

"Ok. Guess what? Agent Zimmerman says we can use the plane, then send it back with some more agents. So we get first class travels. Are you ready for some comfort?" Jen says, smiling.

"You bet I am." Molly says and they head to the air strip.

**I need to have 5 reviews to keep going. I would love to know what you think of the way the story is heading toward. Thanks to all that reviewed the last few chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

In Jennifer she Trusts

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 5

Just after the plane takes off, Jen and Molly decide to play a game of cards. But quickly grow bored of the game. So Jen decides to do some work. Molly decides on a nap. She wants to be rested when she gets to Virginia. Molly lays down on one of the couches while Jennifer stays at the table to do her paper work.

Within ten minutes, Molly's breath deepens and steadies. Jennifer knew she was asleep. With this information, Jennifer puts on her headphones and listens to her ipod. While returning to her paper work.

About an hour into the flight, Jen gets a phone call.

"Jearau."

"Hey JJ. When you get here, call me. Your car has been towed to a shop. Someone's vandalized your car. I was selected to pick you and your new buddy up from the air strip." Spencer says, sounding bummed.

"Who's paying for the repairs? Oh god, what damages were done?" Jen asks, in a panic.

"All four tires were slashed, all windows smashed out, all mirrors broken, GPS system stolen, seats sliced and spray painting on the body. The words on the car said 'Die Bitch MMS4MS'. Do you have any idea who it might be? Or do you think it's just random?"

"I don't know. What does…" Jen's interrupted by Molly's loud dream.

"No! Oh God, no! Get off the balcony! He's… NO!!" Molly screams, while seemingly running in her sleep. Tears streaking down her cheeks and running into her hair.

"Hold on." Jen says, quickly and rushes over to Molly. "Molly! Wake up, Molly!" Jen shakes her a little to wake her.

"NO, I WON'T!" Molly wakes up, staring at Jennifer. Tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Thank you. I just need to splash some water on my face. Excuse me." Molly gets up and heads to the plane lavatory.

Jennifer gets back to her cell phone. "Hey, I'm back. Sorry, what were we talking about?" Jen asks.

"What happened?"

"Molly just had another nightmare. Has Hotch had anyone looking into this? I don't know if my insurance will pay for the damages. I can't afford to get a new car."

"I think you can talk to Hotch about when you get home. I just know I'm supposed to be there to pick you two up. Are you sure she's okay? I heard her screaming. Does she have nightmares like that all the time?" Spencer asks, concerned.

"Well, it sounds that way. Last night she had one and the night before she woke up from one and put her hand through a glass window. It's believed to have been an accident. It's usually hard to wake her from the dreams. I had to wake her last night and just now. She probably was asleep when her arm went through the window." Jen says, a little worried.

"Maybe I can suggest some techniques. You know that-" Reid says, being interrupted by Jennifer.

"Spence, that would be great. Could you maybe write them down? I have a briefcase full of files I still need to go through and I have to worry about a teenager. My mind's in several different directions. I'm sorry if I'm being harsh. I just know that we get each other and don't need to keep things from each other. We're totally cool that way. I gotta go. I'll call when we get near the airport. Bye." Jen hangs up. Jen walks to the lavatory door and knocks. "Molly, are you okay in there."

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Molly yells through the door. Molly runs the water in the sink trying to cover the sounds of her vomiting. She was vomiting due to her nightmare. Every time Molly thought about that horrible day, she always got sick. She always felt so guilty about not helping her friend. She still was shocked that Mark killed her. And to do it right in front of Molly. The police ruled it an accident. Robin got to close to the edge of the balcony. Molly kept thinking how could the police believe such a croc. The balcony was so above Robin's hips. The only way over the balcony was to jump or be pushed. Those stupid cops believe Mark's story. Then he gloated about getting away with murder…AGAIN!

Molly washes her mouth out and then dries her face and hands. She strolls back to where they were sitting. Molly decides to get in her bag and pulls out her journal.

"What do you have there?" Jennifer asks.

"My journal. My PRIVATE journal." Molly says, defensively.

"I'm sorry. You can trust I won't read it unless you tell me you want me to. I respect your privacy. Just remember, it goes both ways. Okay?"

"I'm not nosy. But you have my word. So if your bedroom door is closed, I knock and wait to get an answer. Same with me." Molly says.

"We have to go over some house rules and then some general rules. The punishment for braking a rule will fit the crime, so to speak. Once we get you settled into the apartment, we'll make up a couple lists. One house rules list and one general rules list. We can hang it on the fridge with a chore list. Go ahead back to your writing. We can talk a little later." Jen says, going back to her files and occasionally looking over at Molly. Molly was writing fast. With fierce anger and heartache about her friend whom died at Marks evil hands. She had once wrote about the first murder, then the second. She reluctantly would talk about her last visit home. What had transpired between Mark, Molly and Bruce. The bruises were dissipating, but the memory would live on in her head forever.

Little by little Molly wrote details of that weekend. Forty-eight hours of hell. She described the smell, the feelings and the sounds. Sounds she'd never forget. The sound of skin smacking against bare skin. The lack of oxygen from the hand around her throat. The smell of Marks sweat and cologne mixed. The smell of Bruce's terrible halitosis. Just the memory of the smells made her gag reflexes get tested. But she held back. Before Molly knew it, it was time to land.

"Molly, please put your journal away and buckle your seat belt." Jen says, picking her cell phone up and dials Reid's number.

"Reid."

"Hey Spence. We're here. Sorry I didn't call earlier. Got busy with files. We'll be waiting." Jen says.

"Well, actually I did a chart about what time you'd get here. So, I'm already here waiting for you guys. Either my calculations off or the plane wasn't getting good air time." Spencer says.

"Spence, you think way too much. I'll talk to you in person in a few minutes. Bye." Jen says hanging up. "Are you ready to meet a real genus?"

"Sure. Maybe he can explain the way my mother is. Maybe why it's hard for me to make friends." Molly says sarcastically.

"Spence has the same problems. You guys might become friends fast."

"Me and a genus" I don't see that happening anytime soon." Molly says.

"Well we can hope. You might be spending a lot of time with Spence. Or Penelope. I have a lot of work to get caught up on. So you might have the team stopping by the apartment to hang with you." The plane comes to a complete stop." You ready?"

"Sure." Molly says, but deep inside is excited to be that far away from Mark and Bruce. Jen grabs all the bags and her briefcase. She heads down the plane stairs first. Reid takes the bags and sets them down. Then he watches this beautiful young lady emerges from the private plane. She starts her descend and gets a few steps from the bottom. She trips and falls right into Reid's long and strong arms.

"AH!!"

"Got ya!" Spencer says.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so damn clumsy. Thank you for catching me. That really could have gone bad. I would have smacked into Virginia." Molly says, with a nervous smile and a chuckle. Spence laughs.

"That's cute." Right then, Molly though she'd killed her chances with Spencer. In reality, she helped herself with Spencer. Reid was a hard person to read.

"Okay, Spence. We need to get to the apartment. I was hoping you could stay with Molly while I use your car to get back to Quantico. I have paper work finished that Hotch needs to sign so I can get to the next stage. I want these gone." Jen says, sounding tired.

"Sure. I can help Molly unpack. Maybe make my famous dinner dish." Spencer says, trying to impress Molly.

"Sure. If you don't have everything you need, call me and I'll pick it up on my way home. Some with you Molly. If there's something you want, just let me know and we'll get it." Jen says, rushing to get Molly and Reid to her apartment and then get to Quantico.

At Jennifer's apartment, Reid and Molly went up to the apartment without Jen. Reid had been there before. When the whole Tobias Hinkle case was finished. They stayed together for support. Neither one wanted to be left alone with their nightmares.

Reid puts the key in the and unlocks the door. He opens it and gestures for Molly to step in first. She walks in slowly looking around. Reid follows her in carrying her duffle bag.

"Wow, this is bigger than I thought." Molly says, looking at all the family photos hanging on the wall and sitting on the bookcase.

"Yeah. JJ had to wait on a list to get this apartment. It's close to work and is spacious." Spencer says, setting her bag on the floor just inside the living room.

"Which one these are her parents?"

"She only has the one of her and her parents. The died in a plane crash when she was very young. She was raised by her Aunt." Spencer says.

"Oh my. I'm glad I was told this before I said something. I would've felt awful. She's a very smart and beautiful lady. I want to be like her. I really haven't had a great role model." Molly says, staring at one picture of Jen and her Aunt.

"So, what's your mother like?"

"I don't think you have the time or you don't REALLY want to know about her. I'm so excited about being here in Virginia. I've never been this far east. So what do you do around this town for fun?" Molly says, changing the subject. Spencer catches on to this maneuver.

"Well, I'm not a typical person. I like different things. I like watching documentaries on serial killers and learning about the criminal mind. I read too fast to read for fun. I don't like movies because the details are in accurate. I don't do clubs. I'm what JJ calls a wet blanket." Spencer says.

"So what about your parents?"

"My father left when I was twelve. My mom and I were close. She was a professor of literature. But she has schizophrenia. So right now she's at an institution in Nevada. I couldn't take care of her anymore. Now you tell me about your parents." Molly sits down on the couch. Spencer sits in the chair to give her space.

"My father was an only child to the farmers of the big name company Shaw Pierre Dairy. When they passed away, they left the farm and business to my father. My father hired others to run the business part, but he did the farming. He joined the army and was killed a while back. They decided it would be in the best interest of the company to buy the company from me, the sole heir and divide the company. So I became a very wealthy woman. My mom married the first creep that came along. He brought with him a son a little older than me. They didn't even wait a year after my father died to marry. My mom and I grew farther apart. She didn't even want me back. Technically the house is in my name too. It was the family farm. It's over one hundred years old. So my mom has my house and my money! I just hope they are both still there when I turn eighteen. I know she's giving money to Mark." Molly says, staring at a ghostly image of her mother handing money over to Mark.

"Why did you leave the house?" Reid asks.

"I tried to burn he house down with them in it. Mom sent me to a school for troubled teens. I was fine. I started having nightmares after my weekend visit home. Then the school didn't want me because I accidentally put my hand through a window. It could've happened to anyone. Thank God Jennifer was willing to take me. I would've ended up in juvenile hall." Molly says, sadly.

"What happened on your weekend visit home?"

"You know, I'd really like to go see my room and unpack. I'm kind of tired." Molly says, trying not to think of the awful events that took place that weekend.

"Molly, why are you changing the subject? Maybe I can help. Maybe JJ can help." Reid says.

"PLEASE! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. Would you please grab my bag and set it in my room. I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me. Oh, where's the bathroom?" Molly says, a little confused.

"Down the hall. Second door on your right. Your room's the first door on the right. JJ's bedroom's the one on the left. The door at the end of the hall is the coat closet. JJ has a bathroom in her room. So you pretty much get the one next to your room to yourself. Well, other then guests. I'll put this on your bed, so when your done, you can start unpacking. I'll start dinner. If you need me, just call for me." Reid says, picking the bag up and following her toward the bedroom. Reid's kind of disappointed that she just put up the steel wall. He was hoping she would trust him enough to spill all. Molly heads to the bathroom.

Spencer checks for the ingredients before starting the home made Mac and Cheese. While he's looking in the fridge, he's thinking about the conversation he had with Molly. He keeps asking himself, 'what would be so bad to cause nightmares?' Then he thought he'd have Garcia look and check about any news from the farm that might stand out. He goes to get the cordless phone and dials JJ's office phone.

"Jearau."

"Hey JJ. I need you to pick up some milk and some Velveeta cheese. I wanted to let you know that I had Molly talking. But then she just cut off. Now she's in the bathroom and she's been in there for a while. I think I might have upset her."

"Spence, don't blame yourself. She's a very mixed up girl. What did you guys talk about?"

"We talked about our parents. She told me that her mother has her house and money. That her mother's spending her inheritance. She wants her family home back. She also mentioned that her nightmares started after her weekend visit home. I asked her what happened and she clammed up. She's been in the bathroom ever since. What should I do?" Spencer asks, nervous and afraid he would do the wrong thing.

"Just give her the space she needs. Do you know if Molly wants anything from the store?"

"Hold on, I'll ask her." Spencer walks over to the bathroom door. "Molly, JJ wants to know if you need anything from the store?" There was silence for a few moments.

"I would like some lettuce and carrots. Maybe some Sobe. Citrus flavor." Molly was quiet again.

"Okay. Thanks Molly." Reid went back to the kitchen and got all the supplies out on the counter. "She wants some lettuce, carrots and citrus flavor Sobe."

"Okay, anything else before I go?" Jennifer asks.

"Yeah, is Garcia there?"

"Yeah. Hold on, I'll transfer you." The line when quiet, then he heard Garcia's familiar voice.

"Hey there sweetness. What can I do for you today?"

"Pen, I need you to look up any reports or newspaper articles that have to do with Molly Shaw and the Shaw Pierre Dairy Farm. If you hit on anything, could you email it tome? Any and all for the last two years."

"Sure sugar. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Molly and I were talking and then she just stopped. She's been in the bathroom for like a half hour or so. I think I upset her. But I don't understand why she's locked herself in the bathroom. I would like to find out what might have happened to make her have the nightmares." Reid says, with his mind running a mile a minute.

"Okay. I'll work fast and get it emailed to you ASAP. You have your laptop, right?"

"Yes. I'll be waiting." Reid says, hanging up. Then he goes to get his laptop set up and does a little work.

About ten minutes later, Reid's email sounds to let him know that he has mail. He goes to check his emails. There were at least five different emails from Garcia. The third one down, the subject title said 'READ THIS FIRST!!' So Spencer opens the email and gasps at the headline. 'Second Local teens death at the Shaw-Pierre Dairy farm.'

**I want to thank everyone who has sent a review. I hope you all liked this chapter. I will try to have the next chapter ready but the time I get the 5 reviews. Enjoy and I update as soon as you send me your thoughts and/or comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 6

Reid couldn't believe the headline. He read the article pretty fast. He's shocked to find out that no only did a young girl accidentally fall from Molly bedroom balcony to her death, but a few months earlier a neighbor boy was found in the farms huge pond-dead. They believed that he accidentally fell out of the boat he was fishing in and drowned. It seemed a bit fishy to Spencer. Was this what was causing Molly to push people away? Was she feeling like the deaths were her fault?

Spencer closes that email and opens the first one. It was about Seth Shaw. Molly's father was traveling with his unit in Bagdad. When a bomb went off and Seth pushed a woman in his unit out of the way from the blast. He was killed instantly. The woman was saved. She just got some scrapes and bruises. Molly thought that it sounded like something he would do. She was quoted in that article. 'I know my father would have saved as many of his troop mates as he could. My father was and will always be a hero in my eyes.' Spencer gets a little choked up.

Then he closes that email and opens the next in line. This one was of the neighbor boy who accidentally drowned. Spencer thought it was pretty weird that they just ruled both an accident. Spencer believes that Molly has to know something about these two deaths. Just before Spencer could close that email and open the next one, JJ walks in the door.

"Hey Spence, could you help me carry these grocery bags into the kitchen?" Jennifer says, hands full and looking like she'd been dragged through a ringer.

"Sure. So, what's everyone up to at the BAU?"

"Garcia's still raving about her new found love, Kevin. Morgan's still jealous as ever. Hotch's having visitation confliction with Hayley about Jack. So he's kind of cranky. And Emily's trying to help Hotch by trying to teach him some relaxation techniques. So every ones pretty busy. So has she come out of the bathroom yet?" Jennifer asks, confused as to why she runs to the bathroom when she's upset or scared.

"No. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. She was just so open and just let it all come out. I thought I'd take a chance and ask a few question. I guess I just asked the wrong one. If you want to try talking through the door, I'll get started on dinner." Reid says, carrying all the bags into the kitchen. Jen heads to the closed bathroom door. She knocks.

"Molly, it's Jen. Would you please come out and talk to me?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Molly says, moving around in the bathroom.

"Are you alright in there? Is something wrong?"

"No." Jen walks away, thinking this poor girl has more problems than she realized. But she refused to give up on her no matter how weird things got. Jen remembers a few times in her teenage years that she did some weird things. For all Jen knew, at Molly's house she would be sent to the bathroom for a punishment.

Spencer's starting dinner and Jennifer comes into the kitchen to take care of the few other items in the bags.

"Are you okay JJ?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand teenagers. Why would she go into the bathroom? I hope I made the right decision about this situation. Maybe I should call a therapist for her. Make an appointment. What do you think?"

"It might be a good idea. If she doesn't need one, then it won't hurt. Maybe you can schedule an appointment for a week away and see if you can get her to open up to you. She seemed to open up to me for the most part. She might trust you enough to tell you what she wouldn't tell me. I admit I had Pen check the net for any articles about her. She emailed me five. I read three of them. Maybe you can talk to her about them and get the real truth. Something seems too weird. There were two teens found dead around the farm she owns. Both were reported as accidents. The first was a boy that drowned in the huge lake. And the second was a girl that fell off the balcony of Molly room. Reported as an accident. The third article's about her father."

"Yeah. He was a hero. Robin was the only person who new any of my personal stuff. Tim and I grew up together. He was always fishing in the pond. He knew how to swim. No one said anything about him hitting his head. Robin was in my room with me. I saw her go ov…" Molly says, shaking and unable to talk. Tears escape her closed eyes.

"Molly, did you see Robin commit suicide?" Jen asks, holding onto Molly's shaking shoulders. Molly still unable to speak, shakes her head no.

"What happened then?" Reid asks. Molly opens her eyes and Reid could see the incredible fear in Molly's red tear filled eyes. "Molly, are you afraid of someone?" Molly shakes her head yes and turns and runs to the bathroom. Leaving Spencer and Jennifer standing there staring at each other.

"So someone murdered Robin. By throwing her off the balcony. With Molly watching none the less. So she knows this person can and will kill to keep this secret." Jennifer says out loud.

"No wonder she has nightmares, but that happened before she was sent to that school. She said that something happened on her weekend visit home. Maybe I need to read the rest of the articles." Spencer says, wiping his hands off on a hand towel that was laying on the counter. Then he heads to his laptop. He opens it with Jen right next to him. "Okay, here's the next one." He clicks on the email and they both read at the same time.

_Local girl arrested for trying to burn down her family home. No one can give an answer for the reasons she tried to kill her mother, step father and step brother. The courts have give the family the choice of sending her to juvenile hall or to a school for troubled teens. At this time no clear answer has been given._

"Ok, you ready for the next article?" Reid asks.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Just then they heard a loud noise coming from the back part of the apartment. Both of Jen and Spencer get up and run the back of the apartment. Molly's room was a mess and the bathroom door was closed and locked.

"Molly, please come out and talk to us." Jen says.

"NO! If I do…If I do, then you might get hurt!" Molly says through sobs.

"No one's going to hurt you, Jen or me. We're safe here in Jennifer's apartment. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'll stay on the couch until the day you leave if that will make you feel better. Now please come out here and talk to us. We want to see that you're okay." Reid says, in a soft, caring voice. It's quiet for a moment. The two FBI agents didn't think it worked, that is until they hear the lock click and then the door opens. She steps out of the bathroom.

"What happened to you? This is going to bruise. Let's get some ice on it. Reid, can you get dinner finished so it will cook before we all starve to death." Jen says, holding a very scared and upset Molly close in a hug.

"Oh, yeah!" Spencer rushes back to the kitchen to finish his dish and place it in the oven. Jen leads Molly to the living room and sets her down on the couch.

"You stay right there and I'll get an ice pack." Jen says, returning to the kitchen. She grabs a first aide ice pack and then goes back to Molly. Molly had a water bottle in her hand. She's drinking from it and Jen walks into the room. "Here, put this on your face. Soon we'll be eating. Do you want an apple or something small to nibble on?" Jen asks.

"No. Thank you. I'm good with my water." Molly says, a little slurred.

"Where'd you get that water from?" Jen asks, suspicious.

"I had it in my bag. Why?"

"Let me see that." Jen says, snatching the bottle from her hand. Jen smells the opened bottle. Peppermint snapps. "Molly, I don't let under age drinking go on in my house. NO MORE DRINKING! If I catch you drinking again, you'll lose one of your privileges. Molly, why drink? It doesn't make anything better." Jen says, feeling like her Aunts words spewing from her mouth.

"Sorry. I was trying to calm myself. Is dinner ready?"

"Hey guys. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.

When everyone had settled down for the night, they all were thinking of that evenings events. Jen's now realizing just how messed up Molly really is. She wonders if she maybe made a mistake in taking her in. Then she recalls the talk they had the first day at the hospital. About her cat being killed in front of her. She believes that maybe it was her step brother that killed that poor Robin girl. She decides to wait just a little longer and then go check on Molly. Make sure she's asleep before she runs her idea across Reid.

Spencer's sleeping on the sofa. He's thinking about the talk that Molly and he had just after they arrived here at JJ's. How she refused to answer the question about what happened the weekend she went home to visit. What happened that weekend to give her such horrible nightmares? If she had seen her friend get murdered and that didn't give her nightmares, then he wondered what had happened.

Molly lays in her new bed for the first time and don't know what to do. If she tells Jennifer about the incident then Mark might come after not just Molly, but Jen too. Also if she told, she might not have a chance with Spencer. She wants to fit in. She wants a family again. Whether their blood relation or not. So as she slow drifts off to sleep, Molly curls up under the blanket and imagines walking down an isle to Spencer Reid.

Jennifer looks at the clock and decides to go talk to Spencer. She slowly opens her bedroom door, walks as quietly as she can over to Molly's bedroom door and opens it as soundlessly as she can. She peeks in and sees a sound asleep Molly. So she shuts the door and goes to the living room. The first thing she hears is snoring coming from the sofa. As she gets closer the snoring gets louder. She can barely see Spencer on the sofa and lowers herself to her knees. She leans over and whispers, "Spence." Spencer doesn't react. So Jennifer whispers a bit louder and with a little shake, "Spence." This time Spencer wakes up and jumps to his feet in a daze.

"What? What's going on?"

"Shh. Spence, I figured out what Molly's hiding. She told me that her step brother, Bruce killed her cat in front of her. So it's got to be Bruce that murdered those two kids. How can we prove if without involving Molly?"

"Well, Molly has to give us more detail so I can figure out where there might be some evidence to collect. Why are you talking to me about this now? Why not wait until we are at the office? Is Molly okay?" Spencer asks concerned.

"She's fine. I just checked on her and she's sleeping soundly. I thought I could run this by you now, so I know that Molly didn't over hear us talking. Just go back to sleep. If you have any questions then you can ask me in the morning I guess. Just act as if it is a case. Start by saying 'remember that case we were talking about' then I'll know that it was about what we were talking about now. Now go back to sleep mister brown bear." Jen says, jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know mister snore a lot." Jen says, softly giggling.

"Hey, now don't pick on the nice friend of yours. You might have to ride the bus to work tomorrow." Spencer says, joking back at Jen.

Molly's still dreaming of the fantasy wedding of her and Spencer. But not they're in the hotel room on their honeymoon. She's in a nice negligee and Spencer's in a pair of silk pajama pants with no shirt on. He's kissing her and is on top of her. She really enjoying herself until she and Spencer pull apart and his face turns to Mark's face. Molly pushes him away, but Mark's stronger. Molly screams. "NO! GOD NO! Get away! Spencer!" Jennifer and Spencer come running into Molly's room and find her tangled in her blankets. She's still screaming, "No! Spencer, help me! Where are you?" Spencer and Jen try to untangle her from the blankets and wake her up.

"MOLLY! Wake up!" Jen says, trying to stop her from fighting. Molly fights harder to get away from the dream Mark. "MOLLY! WAKE UP!" Jen says with a little shake. Molly's eyes open and she sees Jen and Spencer standing over her with worried faces.

"Oh god, not again." Molly says, with emotion in her voice.

"What were you dreaming about?" Jen asks, slowly releasing Molly's arms.

"I don't know. What was I saying?"

"You were screaming no. And get away. Then you were screaming for me. You were asking where I was. Molly, you can tell us what happened that weekend you visited home. You can trust us. We can keep you safe. Please, just tell us." Spencer says, sitting down on Molly's bed.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Molly says, trying to hold back the bile. Jen grabs the trash can and gives to Molly. With that, Molly lets go and gets sick. Jen grubs her back to try to calm her down. Thinking that might make her stop getting sick all the time. Spencer leaves to get her a glass of water. While he's gone, Jen makes a suggestion.

"Molly, maybe we should get you an appointment with me doctor and find out if there might be a reason for your getting sick all the time. I know you said that when you get nervous you get sick to your stomach, but you're not holding anything down at all." Jen says, handing her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"NO! I mean, I always get sick after a nightmare. I have since I was a little girl. I hate doctors. Please, just wait a few more days. Then I can see the doctor for my wrists." Molly says, stalling. Spencer comes in with the glass of water.

"Here." He hands the glass to her and sits down again.

"Well, maybe we should get an appointment with a therapist. Maybe talking with a stranger with help the nightmares go away." Jen says.

"Sure, maybe. Spencer, could you stay with me until I go back to sleep? If Jennifer doesn't mind." Molly says, placing the glass on the nightstand.

"It's fine with me as long as Spencer stays above the covers." Jen says, smiling and sounding like a mother.

"Oh please JJ. She's a minor. Like I would ever take advantage of a child." Spencer says. This saddens Molly, but she wanted him close to try to scare away the nightmares.

"Okay. Just you two behave."

"Yes mother." Spencer says, jokingly. Jen gets up and walks out the bedroom door. She intestinally leaves the door open. As well as hers. No more activity happens the rest of the night. So having Spencer close by, helped.

**I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter(s). I hope to get 5 reviews to continue to the next chapter. Thanks and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own criminal minds. Contains some swearing.

Chapter 7

Jennifer, Spencer and Molly ride into Quantico at seven thirty am. As Spencer drives, Molly sleeps in the back seat. Spencer glances back at the sleeping beauty a little too much. Jennifer knows this. "So Spence, what was it like to sleep with a minor?" Jennifer remarks.

"It wasn't like that and you know it. She needed to feel safe and I just happened to be the one. Nothing happened but sleeping. Now, the case we were talking about. Maybe we should have Pen look into it a little more."

"Maybe. I'll talk to Pen and see if she can find anything. If nothing was collected and reported she might not be able to find what we're looking for." Jen says, trying to stay quiet but heard. Molly moves a little in the back seat and Reid's eyes were locked on the rear view mirror. When Molly settled down again, Reid continues his conversation.

"Wasn't there a folder of papers you got from the school? Maybe she wrote about something in a paper that the school didn't think was of any importance."

"I guess I could look. That's if she'll let me look. The paper on her father was so moving. I actually cried." Jen says, getting a tear building up in her eyes at the thought of her words. Molly starts to whimper. Jennifer reaches into the back seat and shakes Molly's leg to wake her. "Molly honey. Wake up, you're dreaming."

Molly bolts straight up and looks around.

"What?" Molly says, looking confused. Reid looks on in the mirror again.

"Sweetheart, you were dreaming. You were whimpering. Besides, we're almost to the office. Are you ready to meet the other BAU members?" Jennifer asks.

"Oh, just so excited I might pee my pants." Molly says sarcastically. Spencer laughs, until Jen gives him a stern look.

"Molly, there's no need to be so mean. Please check that attitude before you meet these nice people. They're trying to be what you need and attitude like that will not help in any way. What do you have to say?" Jen asks, a little cranky.

"I'm sorry. It must be the nightmares making me cranky. I'll try harder. Please forgive me." Molly says, a bit ashamed of her sass.

"I forgive you. Just think before you speak. Okay?"

"I will." Molly says, just looking out the window. Not saying a word. Spencer thinks JJ's a little to hard on Molly and plans to talk to her about it as soon as they have a few minutes away from Molly.

As the three walk into the bullpen, they're greeted by a short blonde lady. Molly notices she dresses a little boldly and thinks that she going to be a fun person to know. She kind of reminds her of Robin. Then she feels a little sad.

"Hey guys! Who's this pretty hottie?" Penelope asks, smiling.

"Hey Pen, this is Molly Shaw. Molly, this is Penelope Garcia. You'll hear her referred to as Garcia. She's the tech analyst. Her office is right back there. Just in case you're asked to go see her or you want to go see her. Do you have any questions for her?" Jen asks Molly.

"Yeah, do you have fun here?" Molly asks, smiling.

"Sure do doll. Anything else?" Pen says, smiling. Pen really likes her.

"Yeah, anyone here worth going after? You know, hot?"

"Yes, but he's mine. Oh and then there's Derek Morgan. He and I are like best friends. Well, best opposite sex friends. So how are you doing doll? Are you finding it easy to fit in to JJ's place?" Pen asks.

"Sure. I think I'm getting the structure I wasn't getting at home. Jennifer has been a great influence. She doesn't take any of the crap I seem to throw at her. I just wish I could be a better person so she doesn't have to get upset with me. Does that make sense?" Molly asks.

"Sure it does doll. If you ever feel you need so advice, just come see me. Most of my time is spent in my cubby. I have to go get my tea or this could turn ugly. Excuse me doll. JJ and Reid." Garcia walks away without any word from any other the others.

"Okay, I like her. So where's this Derek Morgan?" Molly asks, smiling a big goofy grin.

"Come on, hormones. Let's go meet the rest of the team." Jen says, motioning for them to follow her. They walk over to Derek and Emily.

"Hey JJ. Who's this?" Emily asks, playing dumb.

"Hey Em. This is Molly Shaw. This is Emily Prentiss. And this is Derek Morgan. Em, Derek this is Molly Shaw. She's staying with me for a while. Remember I told you about her coming to stay with me."

"Oh yeah. Nice to meet you. You can call me Morgan. Pretty much everyone else does. If you need anything, just ask. I'm happy to help with anything I can." Derek says, moving things around on his desk.

"Nice to meet you Molly. Have you settled in okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Do you guys have a place where I can do what you want me to do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound sassy. I just want to jump right into the job. Maybe get my thoughts in the right directions and get as much done as I can." Molly says, getting antsy.

"We'll get to that sweetheart. You still have to meet my bosses. Follow me. Excuse us guys." They go up the stairs and knock on Dave Rossi's office door.

"Come in."

"Good morning Dave. This is Molly Shaw. Molly, this is David Rossi."

"Hello young lady. I'm glad you could join us at the great BAU. If you need anything, please feel free to ask. Even if you just want to talk. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to make this phone call. I'll see you around the office." Rossi says, shaking her hand and then grabbing a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Thank you sir. Nice to meet you. See you around." Molly says, backing out of the office. Jen follows her.

"Now this next office is the big boss'. Come on." Jen knocks on the door.

"Come in!" They enter. Hotch stands.

"Hey Hotch. I wanted to introduce Molly Shaw. Molly, this Aaron Hotchner."

"Hello Molly. Welcome to the BAU and Virginia. Have you ever been to Virginia before?" Hotch asks, shaking Molly's hand.

"No sir. This is the first time. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me come and help with anything I can here. If you just tell me where to sit or where to go to start and I'll be out of your hair."

"You can get a tour and relax for today. Why would you assume you'd be in my hair?" Hotch asks, noticing the Molly's stand offish manner.

"I just know what you all do here is important. I just don't want to get in the way. I always get in the way. But if you put me to work, then I'm out of the way and will cause less trouble." Molly just stands there.

"Molly, you're not a trouble. We're very happy to have you here. If you need anything, anything at all just come see me. If I can help you with anything, I'm here." Hotch says, studying Molly's body language.

"Thank you sir. I'd really like to get started with my work." Molly says, not making eye contact. She's too afraid he'd see all her deep secret.

"Okay. Do you think you'll be okay with the desk next to Spencer?"

"Yes sir. What would you like me to work on?"

"I have a stack of files that need to be alphabetized and put away. After all those are done, come see me or JJ. Any questions?" Hotch asks, watching closely.

"Where do I file them? I mean what file cabinet?"

"Well, these ones are going to be put in a box to go to storage. So you'll be writing on the box 'files -- to --' Then when you've filled a box, just let Spencer or Derek know and they can call the people to come pick them up. Any other questions?"

"Yes, do you want me to wait until I get a few boxes so they don't have to make so many calls?" Molly asks.

"Well, that sounds great. You think great on your feet. Have you ever thought of becoming an FBI agent?" Hotch asks, impressed by Molly's quick thinking.

"No sir. I haven't thought a whole lot about that really. Thank you though. It's nice to meet you sir. If you need me, I'll be at me desk. Excuse me." Molly says, existing the office. Leaving Jennifer and Aaron there to talk.

"Hotch, I really think we have a crime on our hands. There has been two deaths at her family farm. Reid and I know that she witnessed at least one of those deaths. She's too afraid to tell us who did it. But then I remembered something she told me when we first talked. Her step brother killed her cat in front of her. She told her mother and she didn't believe her. Her step brother told her mother that the cat ran away. She had a nightmare last night and had to have Reid sleep with her. She slept through the night. So she's either very scared of she step brother or there's something even more tragic that she's holding onto."

"Have you had Garcia see if she could look up any info?"

"Yes. That's how Spence and I found out that two kids died at her farm. We just haven't got a clue of where to look for evidence. It's been a while and I don't think Molly could handle testifying in court. The law out there believes that they were both accidents. I'm at a loss of what else to do." Jennifer says, obviously very concerned.

"Well, let's wait just a little longer and see if she reveals any more information. Why was Reid at your house and sleeping with a minor?" Hotch asks, very intrigued.

"Well, since my car was damaged, Reid had to drive us home. Then we realized I'd need a ride this morning. By the way, could I ask about my car?"

"Here are the photos that the body shop sent over. We're talking to the air strip about the damages. You might not even have to pay a deductible. We'll have you a loaner car by the end of the day. That still didn't answer my question about Reid sleeping with a minor." Hotch asks, a little fatherly.

"She took a liking to him. Then she had a nightmare and was screaming for him. When we woke her, she asked if he could stay with her. I left the door open and mine as well. She slept through the night. I don't know what else to do. The nightmares are almost as scary for me as they are for her. What else can I do?" Jennifer asks, at her wits end.

"We'll figure something out. Maybe we can have everyone brainstorm and then run ideas by you. I'll talk to you a little later. I have a stack of forms to complete. Call me if you need something." Hotch says, then starts his work. Jennifer stands and exists the office. As she gets into the hallway, she sees Molly working away. She looks so deep in concentration. She walks off to her office and closes the door.

Lunch time rolls around and Jennifer comes to take Molly to lunch in the cafeteria on the first floor. But when she steps out of her office she realizes Molly's not at her desk. She begins to feel panic build in her chest. She rushes over to Reid's desk and asks, "Where's Molly?"

"Calm down. She's in the restroom. She just left a few seconds ago. Why'd you panic? We're here to watch her. If I thought she was in any kind of danger I'd have let you know right away. She's been doing really well. She's gotten two boxes packed already. She's fast." Reid says, reaching to answer his ringing phone. "Spencer Reid." Jen goes to the restroom, just to check on Molly.

Jennifer enters the restroom. She hears someone getting sick.

"Oh god. Please make this stop." Molly says, unaware that Jennifer had just walked in.

"Molly, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Just a little queasy. I'll be out in just a second." Then she vomits again.

"Molly, I'm making a doctors appointment when I get back to my desk. This can't be nerves. Spence says you're going pretty fast. How long have you been feeling ill?" Jennifer asks, sounding like a mother again.

"Not long. I really thought it was.." Molly vomits again. Then she continues. "I really thought it was nerves. I wasn't lying. I just seemed upset whenever I got sick. Then it just hit me. I'm sorry. I won't let it interfere with my job. I'll keep working. I can do this." She vomits again. This time she flushes and comes out of the stall. She walks over to the sink and swishes some water around in her mouth. Then wipes her mouth and hands with a paper towel.

"Honey, I have to ask a personal question. I'm not asking for judgmental reasons, but have you had sex?" Jennifer asks, uncomfortably.

"Yeah. But that was…" Molly's face went so pale. Jennifer thought she was going to vomit again.

"What honey?"

"I…I don't think that could be it. It's not it." Molly says trying to convince herself as well as Jen that it wasn't the cause.

"When was it? We can count back to when it was and come up with a possibility." Jen says, looking Molly in the eyes and seeing fear again.

"Uh, about…it was the second weekend…no. I don't know. I really should get back to work. I've been slacking." Molly says, dodging the question. She walks out of the restroom before Jen could say anything. Jennifer follows quickly.

"Molly, I'm not finished talking to you. Wait."

"Sorry, but I'm working. Can we talk about this later?"

"Well, we have a lunch hour. Let's go get some lunch." Jen says, leaving it alone for the time being.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to work. You go ahead and I'll see you when you come back. I might just take a few minutes to write in my journal, if that's okay?"

"Sure, but I wish you'd at least have an apple or an orange. Can I bring you back one?"

"I guess an apple doesn't sound too bad. Enjoy your lunch. Have fun. Stop worrying." Molly says, smiling.

"Okay, but I'll have my cell phone on. If you need me I'll be down stairs. Just call me and I'll be here. Do you want anything else? A soda or snack?"

"No thank you. I'll stick with my water. GO! HAVE FUN! You're driving me crazy woman." Molly says, pushing Jen toward the door. Jennifer walks away slowly. Molly heads back to her desk. She decided to write a little thank you note and then put it on Jen's desk before she got back from lunch. So she gets a nice piece of stationary from the desk she's at, then starts her thoughtful note.

_Dear Jen,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you. It means a lot and I will never forget what you have done for me. I'm sorry I've been so much trouble in such a short period of time. I'm **REALLY** going to try harder to be good so you don't have to worry. Please, don't worry. It makes me worry about you and then we're both worrying for nothing. I would really like to do something nice for you. So if you make a list of things you want done at the apartment or here at work, I'll get them done. I hope you enjoyed your lunch. See you soon._

_Your new apartment mate,_

_Molly Shaw._

Molly folds the paper and then gets up and takes it to the unfamiliar office of Jennifer Jearau. She enters her office slowly. Once she gets to the desk, she tries to find a place to put the note. She wants to make sure Jen will see it. That's when Molly sees the pictures of Jennifer's destroyed car. As soon as she sees the words on the car, she gasps. She knew that _'MMS4MS'_ was a message from Mark. The _'die bitch MMS4MS'_ was _die bitch Mark Morrison sends 4 Molly Shaw_. Molly drops into Jennifer's chair as she stares at the picture. She can't take her eyes off the photo.

**Thanks for all the kind reviews for the last chapter. I hope you like the next chapter(s). As soon as I get the 5 reviews, you get the next chapter. And I wanted to let you know that in the last chapter, the word snapps was supposed to be schnapps. Thanks again.**

**I'd like to send a special thanks to a new friend who has been very nice. Sue1313. This ones for you dear.**


	8. Chapter 8

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 8

Jennifer comes back from lunch with Pen and Emily. They walk into the bullpen laughing until they see Molly's seat empty. Jen's smile fades as protective momma takes over. She rushes over to the desk looking for a note. When she doesn't find one, Jennifer goes to her office. She breaths a sigh of relief when she finds Molly in her chair.

"Oh Molly, you gave my heart another work out. What are you doing in here?" Molly just sits there without moving. "Molly, I asked you a question." Jen walks over to the desk. She stands next to Molly. That's when she notices the photos. "Oh, that's my car. Nice piece of work they did, huh?"

"When did this happen?" Molly asks quietly.

"The night before we got home. Why?" Jen looks confused.

"So he knew. I wasn't…" Molly whispers, starts shaking and a tear falls down her cheek. Jen notices this and squats down. She turns the chair to face her.

"Molly, tell me." Molly says nothing. This begins to scare her. "Will you tell Spence?" Molly doesn't move. But inside her head, she's screaming for them to run and hide. If Mark got to a government protected air strip, then none of them are safe. Jen can see how pale Molly's gotten. She goes to find Dave. Thinking he was most likely the one to help the most. She knocks on his door and enters without waiting for an answer. When she enters, there's no Dave there. Then she tries Hotch. She hits pay dirt. She knocks and enters, same as she did with Rossi.

"JJ, what's up? What's wrong?" Hotch can see the fear in Jen's face. He's known her long enough.

"It's Molly! I don't know what to do! She's unresponsive! Help her Hotch!" Jen yells, confused and scared.

"Okay, calm down. Take me to her." Hotch follows a panicked Jen. When he sees Molly, he's a little take aback. He accesses the situation. Then goes over and squats down in front of Molly. He grabs one of her hands. Then makes eye contact with her. "Molly, do you remember me? Aaron Hotchner." No response. "Molly, what's wrong sweetheart? You're scaring poor Jennifer to death." He pauses for a moment to wait for an answer. When he doesn't get an answer, he turns and sends Jen to collect the team. While she's gone, Hotch tries to use this to his advantage. "Molly, it's just me and you now. Please, talk to me. Let me help you." Hotch's running out of ideas. Then Molly squeezes Hotch's hand. "What is it sweetie?" Hotch watches and waits.

"Him." One simple word. Hotch didn't understand.

"Honey, what him are you talking about?"

"He knew. He will hurt us all." Tears fall from Molly's eyes. Then she looks right at Hotch's eyes. He could feel her hand shake.

"Honey, we won't let him hurt anyone. First you have to tell me who he is."

"NO! Don't you see!" Molly grabs the photos. She holds them up. "He did this before I got here! Oh my God! Please God, stop him!"

"Molly, honey. We can stop him if you tell us who he is. Until then, he can find any of us. We can't protect you from someone we don't know."

"Can I please see Spence? He makes me feel safe." Molly asks, looking really tired all of a sudden.

"Sure sweetie. Why don't we get you to the sofa first. Just in case you fall asleep. Okay?" Hotch helps her up and slowly walks her over to Jen's brown leather sofa. Just as Molly sits down, everyone files into Jen's office. "Reid, over here now." Spencer quickly hustles over to the sofa. "Molly, here's Spence." Molly looks up at Spencer.

"Spence, please sleep here with me. He stays away when you're near. I'm just real tired all of a sudden. You know, he's coming. No, I mean he's here. Show him Hotchy." Molly says, laying down as her eyes flutter shut. She holds Spencer's hands. He can tell they are cold and clammy.

"Hotch, what's she talking about?" Spencer asks.

"She knows who totaled your car JJ. She says he's coming to kill us all. Any idea what that means?" Hotch

asks, worried.

"I can only conclude her step brother, Bruce Morrison. Maybe you all should read the articles. Can someone run me home to get that folder of papers? Oh, and I'd like to talk to you for a second Hotch." Jen says.

"Sure, what's up?" Hotch asks when their outside her office.

"Sir, I think she's pregnant. I'd like to take her to the doctors and get her cheeked out." Jen says.

"What makes you think she's pregnant?"

"She's been throwing up a lot. She believed it was nerves until she threw up about an hour ago when she was working. I asked her if she'd had sex and she said yes. She couldn't or wouldn't give me a time frame. I was thinking rape. I was thinking that it might explain the nightmares. I just thought she wouldn't want to be around a man after something like that. She seems to face Spencer. She connected with him in some way. Should I take him with us to the doctors?"

"It might be a good idea. That's a good connection you made about the rape-nightmare-pregnancy. You've been hanging around profilers too much. You're picking up the techniques. When she wakes up, take her to a doctor. Call and see if your doctor can take her. Tell him it's important. After words, take her to the mental health clinic and have her talking to a therapist. Go call, and I'll have Spencer and Rossi stay here. The rest will do some digging."

"All because she saw my car photos?" Jen asks confused.

"Yes. She believes that this guy did this to your car and we are all next."

"Wait! She writes in a journal. Should I maybe read it? I told her I wouldn't, but if someone's life might be in trouble?" Jen asks, not really wanting to break Molly's confidence.

"Only if e can't get anywhere. Now, go call and then go get that folder. Send the rest to do some research. I'm calling her family to see if I can get a feeling on this family." Hotch says, walking back to his office. Jen goes back to her office.

"Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia go see if you can dig up some info that might help. Reid and Rossi, Hotch wants you two to stay with her. Reid, I need to borrow your car as soon as I make this appointment." Jen says, picking up the receiver and dialing her doctor's number from memory. It rings.

"Doctor Price's office, how can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"Hi Cindy. This is Jennifer Jearau. I have a young lady staying with me and I was hoping Lindsey could see her. She needs to be seen like ASAP." Jen asks.

"Let's see. We have a three twenty open. Just get here by three o'clock to fill out all the paper work." Cindy says.

"Thanks a lot Cindy."

"No problem. What's the reason she needs to be seen?"

"I have reason to believe she was," Jen turns away from Dave and Spencer, "Raped and maybe pregnant."

"Okay. I'll let doctor know. See you at three." Cindy says. They both hang up. Jen turns around to see Rossi and Reid staring at her.

"What?"

"Why do you think she was raped and is pregnant?" Reid asks, with some anger in his voice.

"Because, before lunch she vomited. Remember she told us that it's nerves? Well she was working. She wasn't nervous working. Then I came out and asked if she's had sex. She admitted she had, but couldn't tell me when. So would you accompany us to the doctors? Hotch thinks it'd be best if you did. Just in case she needs your comfort. Just don't tell anyone else what I just told you three." Jen says.

"Sure. Here's my keys. Go get that file. I'd like to read some of those papers. Hurry back though. Just in case she wakes up." Reid says.

"I'll do my best."

"Watch out for weird out of place men. If she's correct, you could be in some danger. Are you sure I shouldn't go with you just to be safe?" Rossi asks.

"I think I'll feel better if you did." Jen says, a little less tense at the idea of not being alone. Jen and Dave left quickly, leaving a very confused and a little scared Spencer sitting with this poor young girl. He saw her differently now. He wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not. He just watches as she sleeps so soundly. He looks at her smaller hand in his. He runs a finger over the top part of her hand. Images flooding his mind of some monster forcing himself on her. She's fighting to save herself. Then a single tear escapes Spencer's eye. How could someone hurt such a wonderful young person. He can't see her hurting anyone. He lays his head against the sofa and just watches her breath in and out.

A half hour later, Spencer had fallen asleep watching Molly sleep. Jen walks in quietly and sees the two sleeping. She grabs a couple of blankets and cover each one. Their hands are still locked together. Jennifer smiles at the touching sight. Then she picks up the file and heads to the conference room. The rest of the team's already there. Papers spread out over the round table. Jen drops the file on the table. "I read a few papers. The ones I did were remarkable. She's a wonderful writer. Some of the content makes me believe that something sexual did happen. Here are the ones I've read. Let's divide the rest and read. I have to have Molly at an appointment at three. So we have to be out of here by a quarter to three." Jen says, sitting down and reading more of her papers. The room falls quiet as everyone reads their papers.

Spencer feels Molly's hand pull away from his. He wakes up and sees her stretching. She's sitting up and tiredly looking around. "Molly, are you okay?"

"Yeah. When did I get in here?" Molly asks, confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No. Last thing I remember was writing Jennifer a note. It get fuzzy after that. Oh God, what happened?" Molly says, freaking out.

"Molly, have you had blackouts before?"

"I've had missing time before, but just a few minutes. What happened this time?"

"Molly, you told us that someone was coming to hurt us. You saw JJ's car and you went mute. Honey, is there something you want to tell me?" Spencer asks, grabbing and holding Molly's hand

"I don't know what you mean. I'm getting scared here. What are you talking about Spencer?"

"Are you okay to walk?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let's go see the others." Spencer picks up the photos off Jennifer's desk as they exit the office. They head to the conference room. When they enter, they find everyone engrossed in reading. "She's awake guys."

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Jen asks, coming up to her with concern.

"I'm fine. I guess I needed a nap. What's going on?" Molly asks

"She doesn't remember what happened guys. She told me that she's had blackout before." Spencer says, before someone can say something to scare Molly.

"Molly, I couldn't find the paper work I gave you at the hospital to fill out. Do you still have it in your bag?" Jen asks.

"No. I couldn't find it before we left."

"That's weird. I'll just need you to fill this one out then. Just go back to you desk and fill it out the best you can. I'll come and check on you shortly." Jen says, smiling. Molly takes the paper and leaves the room without saying a word. Spencer drops the photos on the table.

"We can't let her see these again. That might be the trigger for her blackouts. She says the last thing she remembers is writing JJ a note. Did you get the note?" Spencer asks.

"No. Let me go check my desk." Jen leaves the room and goes to her office. She looks on the desk and finds a small folded piece of paper. She picks it up and reads it. Then takes it back to the conference room. "Here it is. She just doesn't remember delivering it to my office." Jen says, looking at her wrist watch. "I have to get her and we have to go. Come on Reid." Jennifer says, motioning for him to follow. Leaving the rest of the team to continue looking into Molly's mind. Jennifer comes up behind Molly and puts her hands on her shoulders. Molly jumps.

"Ah! Oh gees. You scared me." Molly says, placing a hand on her chest to try to slow her heart.

"Sorry honey. We have to get you to an appointment. So go ahead and bring your paper work with you."

"What appointment are we going to?"

"We have a doctors appointment. We were really concerned when you had your blackout episode. The doctor just wants us to bring you in to have you looked at. Just to make sure it's nothing serious. Come on." Jen says, motioning for her to get up and leave.

"I don't think I need to see the doctor. It's just a little missing time." Molly says, getting scared.

"We're going to be with you the whole time. There's nothing to worry about. Come on. I won't let anyone hurt you." Spencer says, trying to comfort her.

"Okay, if you think it merit's a doctor to take a look." Molly agrees.

At the doctors office, Molly fills out all the paper work to the best of her ability. Spencer and Jennifer seem a little more nervous than Molly. After a few minutes of sitting, the assistant calls Molly's name.

"Molly Shaw." Molly and the other get up and head to the open door where the assistant's standing with a new file folder. "Why don't you give you stuff to one of your friends and stand up on the scale here." Molly gives the paper work to Jennifer and then steps up on the scale. "Okay, one hundred and two pounds. You'll be in room ten." The assistant points to a few rooms down the hall and to the left. Once inside, the assistant takes Molly's blood pressure and write it down. The doctor will be with you shortly." Then she leaves.

"Do you want me to fill out the rest of this paper work, or would you like to do it?" Jen asks. Before Molly can answer, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello. You must be Molly. Hello Jennifer." Doctor Price says.

"Hello Lindsey. This is Molly. She's staying with me for a while."

"Welcome to Virginia Ms. Shaw. Is this your boyfriend?"

"No. I mean we're friends, but not dating." Molly says, starting to blush.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. You two just are so cute. Now, what seems to be the problem?" Lindsey asks, looking at Molly and Jen.

"I guess I had a blackout again. And I've been a little sick to my stomach. I also need my wrists looked at. A pre-existing condition." Molly says, not happy.

"Okay, let's have you get into a gown and we'll just cheek you over. I'll be back in a minute. Do you want your friends in here with you?"

"I don't know. Jennifer's a woman, but Spence comforts me." Molly says, talking out loud to no one particular.

"Why don't you keep JJ in here and if you need me, I can come back in. How's that sound?" Spencer says, being logical as he is.

"I guess that sounds okay." Molly says, clearly shaking and very scared. She knows that the bruises haven't completely healed on her legs. And the bruise on the neck were starting to come to the surface.

"Okay, change into the gown. I'll have Mr. Reid wait out in the waiting room. I'll be back in just a moment." Lindsey says, exiting the room. Spencer takes Molly's hand and smiles a comforting smile. Then walks out. The door shuts and Molly takes a deep breath and changes into her gown. Jennifer looks at a magazine and turns in the other direction to give Molly her privacy. Molly sits there in the paper gown and closes her eyes. She's trying to convince herself that this doctor isn't going to hurt her. She's not Mark or Bruce. Jennifer can tell Molly's very anxious.

"Molly, are you all right?"

"No. I've never had this kind of exam. I'm so… so scared. I don't want her to hurt me. I've changed my mind. I can't do this." Molly says, getting down from the table and holding the gown closed. She heads for the door. Jen stops her before she could open the door.

"Molly! Calm down. She's not going to hurt you. Sure, it's embarrassing, a little uncomfortable, but she's going to find out what's causing you to be sick. Just sit down and calm down. She'll go through it step by step. She won't surprise you. I'll hold your hand and we can talk about whatever you want. And then before you know it, it will be over. Then she can do the test to figure out why you're having blackouts." Jen says, trying to figure out what tests they give to find out.

"I don't feel so good." Jen hands the trash can to Molly. And she gets sick.

**Thanks for the reviews. 5 for this chapter and you get the next one. Enjoy. If you don't review, I don't know if you like it. SO REVIEW!**

**A special thanks to Sue1313 for being such a sweet person and reviewing the chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 9

Thirty minutes later, Jennifer and Molly come walking out of the back room. Jennifer's face is pale, but not nearly as pale as Molly's. She's in shock. Jennifer not so much. Reid takes this as a bad sign. As they approach Reid stands.

"So?"

"She's pregnant. And apparently there was some bruising. They think she was raped. Of course, Molly's not saying anything about it. After that, Lindsey said there was bruising that looked to be about several weeks old. Also she found some bruises that are just surfacing around her neck. Those bruises around the neck were as recent as a couple days. Maybe you can get her to talk about it. She has another appointment with a therapist in two days for the blackouts. Since she's found out about being pregnant, she hasn't said a word." Jennifer says, confused and unsure of what to do.

"Is she physically okay? I mean is she injured?" Reid asks, afraid to touch her.

"She's all ready healing. She gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I don't know whether to take her home or go back to Quantico." Jen says, clearly out of her comfort zone.

"Well, we'll drop you off at the Quantico and I'll take her home and have her take a nap. Are you going to have the team come over to your place? That way we can talk about what we should do. I mean, if she was raped, then her family needs to be notified." Spencer says.

"NO!! I don't want them to know. It's my body. If you call them, I'll run away. They don't care about me. Hello! They sent me to a school for troubled teens. Then when I wasn't welcomed there anymore, mom didn't want me to come home to stay. She was going to let me go to juvenile hall. That damn house is mine! It was my father's and his father's before him. And so on and so on. Why should that bitch and her new family take my FATHER'S house!" Molly yells, starting to turn a pinkish red color. She went to say something else when she passes out. Reid catches her.

Later, at Jennifer's apartment, Spencer's making something for dinner while Molly's napping in her room. Jennifer's at the BAU. Spencer's worried about Molly and the whole rape-baby thing. She's still not opening up enough for them to help her. Spencer believes that the therapist might get her to trust someone enough. Whether it be Jen, Spencer or another BAU member. She's making herself sick bottling it up.

Spencer's washing the dishes from the night before while his dinner bakes in the oven. He jumps when the phone rings. He doesn't know if he should really answer it. Then he thinks it could be JJ. He picks up the cordless. "Hello, Jearau residence." The other side of the line's silent. Then he hears someone breathing. "Can I help you?" Spencer's getting a but annoyed. So he just hangs up. Molly comes walking out, sleep still with a hand on her. Spencer thinks the phone woke her up. "Hey, what's wrong little momma?"

"Stop with the cracks. I just got thirsty for some milk. How long have I been sleeping?" Molly's still groggy.

"Just a couple hours. Are you feeling better?" Spencer follows her into the kitchen.

"No. I still believe that a man came up with those god awful exams. They are so embarrassing and painful. I think that was one time I wish I was a man. Doctor Price said wait until I go into labor. WOW! That's if I choose to go through with it. I've been thinking about it a lot." Molly's head hangs sadly.

"Why don't you tell me who hurt you and we can figure it out from there?" Spencer asks, trying to get her to open up to him.

"Spence, I just… I can't. He's been here and he'll hurt you and the others. He's all ready hurt too many people I care about. I don't think I can loose anyone else I care about. It would kill me if I lost you." Molly says, walking over to hug Spencer. She hugs him so tight that Spencer starts to have a hard time breathing. When they pulled apart, their face was so close that they lean in and kiss. The kiss gets more passionate as the pull each other closer. Their bodies are pressed so close together that they're running their hands up and down their backs. Then Spencer places both hands on Molly's head. They pull apart and open their eyes.

"I'm so sorry Molly. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. "Spencer says, stepping backward. Molly just stands there, feeling like Spencer's disgusted by hr.

"It's not the taking advantage of me, your repulsed by me! All you can see is the damaged me! The trash that's been made of me!" Molly yells. She turns and goes to her room. Spencer follows her, but is locked out of her bedroom. Reid can tell this is going to be a very long process.

Once Jennifer gets back to work, she asks Garcia to do her a favor.

"Pen, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything for my bestest friend." She says, in her joking voice.

"Can you find out the phone number for Molly Shaw's mother's house? She's pregnant and she was raped. I figure, she's not eighteen. I thought she should know. I'd like the number and then I'll talk to Hotch before I call her. I'd want to know my daughter was raped and pregnant now. Wouldn't you?" Jen asks, trying to convince herself and get support to do the right thing from Penelope.

"JJ, I'll look up the number for you, but I can't tell you if it's the right thing to do. I mean it sounds as if her mother doesn't really care about her. She didn't want her to come home. If that's not harsh, then I haven't see harsh. If you want to talk before you go home, just stop in and I'll be here to listen." Pen says.

"Thanks Pen. Could you just put the number on my desk?"

"Sure. See you later then beautiful." Pen says, with her little pet name.

"Thanks girl." Jen says, leaving Pen's cubby. Jennifer heads to Hotch's office to let him know what was going on. Jen knocks on Hotch's office door.

"Come in!" Jen opens the door and walks in, shutting the door behind her. "What's up with Molly? How's she doing?"

"Hotch, I think I need to call her mother. The exam shows she was raped and she's pregnant. The doctor thinks she's about six weeks or so along. She has bruises around her thighs that are almost healed. She also has new bruising around her neck. The doctor think that it can't be more than a few days at the most. The bruise is surfacing. She won't talk to me. I keep asking her, but she won't say anything. I thought if I talked to her mother, then she might be able to shed some light on the subject. Maybe she wants Molly to come home." Jen says, readjusting in the chair in front of Hotch.

"Do you think her mother's the answer? Maybe you should talk to Molly about it first. Maybe Spencer can get the information you need. Anything about the blackouts? If I had to guess I'd say it has to do with the rape. Now why would seeing those photos make her blackout? She said something about 'him finding her before she was here'. It sounds like she knows her rapist. Do you have those photos with you?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, right here." Jen pulls out the photos and hands a few to Hotch as she looks at the others.

"Here, the letters. She must knows what they mean. Maybe her rapist knew she was coming here. She said he was going to hurt us. We couldn't protect her even if she told us who he was. She said she was protecting us. If you don't mind, I'd like to come over and visit with Molly." Hotch says, thinking he might have a lead. But he needed to ask her a few questions first.

"Sure Hotch. No problem. I thought I'd work a few more hours, then head home. I'm still shocked about the pregnancy. I don't know how to help her." Jen says, at a loss for words.

"Just be there and listen. She needs someone to listen, when SHE wants to talk. It might take time. Just treat her like her you normally would. She needs normalcy. You are her best chance at that. Apparently her mother wasn't capable of giving that to her." Hotch says, trying to be a good friend.

"All right. I'm going to get back to work. There's a lot to get done." Jen says, getting up and heading for the door. She turns around, "Thanks Hotch." and then walks out. Aaron just watches her leave, then goes back to his paper work.

A couple hours later and back at Jennifer's apartment, Spencer's pacing the living room. Molly's still looked in her room. Spencer's trying to think about what to do next. That's when he hears some yelling coming from her room. He goes to the door and listens the best he can.

"I'm going to tell them! You can do whatever you want, I don't care anymore! You've ruined me! I hate you and I hope you die a slow and painful death while I watch!" Molly yells. Spencer just assumes she's on the phone with her rapist. So he thinks if he can get on the other extension then maybe he can hear this guy. Then after that he can hit the redial button and find out who she's talking to and find her rapist. So he gets to the living room extension and carefully picks it up. All there is, is dial tone. He wasn't fast enough. So he tries to redial but it wouldn't go through as dialed. Spencer's disappointed. He hangs the phone up and goes to Molly's bedroom door.

"Molly, please come out and talk to me. I really think we need to talk." Molly's door opens. She's crying and her face's red. Spencer holds out his arms for her to fall into and be comforted. "Who were you talking to?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Molly says, crying into Spencer's chest.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I just don't care anymore. I don't know if I show have this baby? If I have this baby, he's going to be a part of my life for the rest of my life. But it's not this baby's fault that I was… I'm scared to have and scared not to. I wish my dad was here to help me. If my dad was here, this wouldn't have happened. I pray he guides me in the right direction." Molly says, still crying and leaning into Spencer's chest. He's still comforting her. He's trying to get as much information out of what she just said to help her.

"Molly, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I find you very attractive. But I know that you've been through a horrible experiences. I don't want to make that experience worse. Do you understand?"

"Spencer, you're too good for me. I never want to push you away again. But if something happens between us again, please let it happen. If we go far enough that I want to stop, I'll let you know." Molly says, after she pulled back to look at Spencer. Then she snuggles back into his arms and chest.

"I still wish you'd tell me who hurt you and is the father of your baby. I can protect you and the baby. That's what people do for the people they care about. And you know Molly, I'm very fond of you. You're just a beautiful young lady. I think I loved you the moment I saw you and you fell into my arms." Spencer says with a laugh.

"I couldn't help it that I tripped. I'm clumsy. What can I say. Wait, did you just say you loved me?" Molly asks, pulling back. Before se could get an answer from Spencer, they hear the front door open and Jennifer coming in.

"Hey guys, I'm home. I brought a guest." Jennifer says, as they walk into the living room. Molly and Spencer come walking into the living room hand in hand.

"Hotch! What are you doing here?" Spencer asks, surprised.

"I thought maybe Molly and I could have a talk. I heard that you're pregnant. I'm sorry. Could you come and sit down. We need to talk alone." Hotch says to Molly and motions for her to sit in the chair. She lets go of Spencer's hand and sits in the chair.

"Come on Spence, let's start dinner. Hotch, would you like to stay for dinner?" Jen asks.

"Sure. Thanks." Then they leave for the kitchen and Hotch turns to face Molly. "I believe that you know how totaled JJ's car. I think these are a message to you from your rapist." Hotch hands the photos to her. When Molly takes them, she looks. Then tear spring to her eyes.

"Yes. It's his doing. He was sending the message to me." Molly says, wiping the tears away.

"What does this mean?" Hotch asks, pointing to the letters. Molly looks at the letters.

"I … I have to throw up!" Molly says, and quickly runs to the bathroom. Hotch knew he was close to the truth.

It was pretty quiet during dinner. They didn't even look at each other. But as soon as they were done, Molly gets up and takes the dishes into the kitchen and starts the dishes. While she's doing the dishes, she's thinking about Hotch and how he sounded like he was catching on. Then she thinks about the call she had with Mark. How she really ticked him off. She starts shaking at the thought of him coming and hurting her. Poking the preverbal bear with the stick. Deep in thought, Molly didn't hear Spencer come in the kitchen behind her. He touches her back and she jumps, dropping the plate she was washing. She let out a scream. Jen and Aaron coming running into the small kitchen.

"What's going on?" Aaron asks.

"I scared her. I didn't mean to. I just didn't want her to back into me. I'm sorry sweetie. Let me help you into the living room and get you to sit down for a spell." Spencer helps her step over the broken glass that once was the plate. Molly's heart is still racing. Just as she sits down with Spencer, the phone rings, making Molly jump again. Jen answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I need to speak to a Jennifer Jearau." A unknown woman says.

"This is she, may I ask who's calling?" Jen asks.

"This is Emma Morrison, Molly's mother. I want her to stop calling and upsetting my husband." Emma says.

"Excuse me?"

"I want her to stop calling here. She's upsetting my husband. I can't have this."

"Ma'am, why aren't you concerned about you're daughter?" Jen asks, clearly getting upset herself. Molly hears Jen's part of the conversation. Then it hits Molly who's on the phone.

"Jennifer, is that my mother?" Molly asks, kind of emotional. Jen shakes her head yes. Molly holds out her hand, wanting Jen to hand her the phone. Jen hands it to her.

"Mom, it's me." Molly says.

"Molly, my god, why can't you just stop! You're causing so much trouble! I'm trying to live my life the best I can and you just keep causing trouble! My husband can't handle you're antics anymore. I have to stop talking to you for a while." Emma says.

"Mom, I was raped and I'm pregnant. I was hoping you would come here for a little while and we could try to work things out, just you and me." Molly says, with tears falling.

"I'm sorry for you Molly. You just don't know when to stop. So who did you sleep with? I know it has to be a case of sexual remorse. How do you think your father would feel?" Emma says, using the father card to make Molly feel worse.

"Mom! My father knows what happened to me! I can't believe you think…never mind. I won't call or contact you again. But I will see you in court." Molly says and hangs up. She closes her eyes and started to sob.

"Molly, what was that about?" Hotch asks.

"My mother doesn't believe I was raped. She thinks it was sexual remorse. She wants me to stop calling there. Apparently, her husband isn't happy with my troubles. She afraid he'll leave her, so I'm not supposed to call or make contact with them. Then she asked what my father would think! Well, she has my house and my money. I'm taking them to court. Know of any go attorney's?" Molly says, wiping her tears away.

"I was an attorney. I know some good attorney's. I think that you should talk to me Molly. Maybe you can talk to me alone. That way it's between just you and me. I can't tell anyone what we talk about. You can trust me Molly." Hotch says, grabbing Molly's hand.

"Okay, but just you. You can't do anything without my say so either, right?" Molly asks, suspiciously.

"That's correct."

"All right. Let's talk Agent Hotchner." Molly says.

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 10

Two months have gone by. Jennifer and Molly have fallen into a nice little family like atmosphere. Spencer has reduced the nights that he sleeps over at Jens. Molly stays home during the day and cleans and plans the meals and such. But as soon as work is over, Spencer's the first one home and spending as much time as he can with Molly.

The one time that they had a case out of town, Penelope came over and stayed until the team was back. Garcia loves having a new friend. While she was there, Molly and Pen go shopping for maternity cloths. Molly seems happier than she had ever been, around them at least. She smiles, and giggles and most of all, she's humming again. She hasn't hummed since before her father died. Garcia watches her closely. She's worried that Molly might have flash backs to the rape. She just seems so happy, that Pen thinks it might be faking her happiness.

Molly has felt a little happier that she told Aaron Hotchner that she was raped and beaten by Mark AND Bruce Morrison. Then Mark tried to have her killed while in the hospital in Seattle. That Mark was the one that totaled Jennifer's car. That the letters are _Mark Morrison Sends 4Molly Shaw._ He knows everything, even that she loves Spencer. But he's sworn to secrecy. And he's kept his work. Her eighteenth birthday's coming up in a few weeks and Hotch figured she could choose to press charges against her step father and brother. She's going to be a mother in a short time. So he's just going to be there for her if she needs him.

The first night that Molly and Spencer officially go on a date, Hotch and Emily double with them. Hotch felt he needed to be there to protect his adopted daughter. He felt very protective of Molly. And she looked up to him like a father. He reminded her of her father. They decided o go out to the movies and dinner. Of course, dinner wasn't a hard choice, but the movie was. Molly wanted to see _Lake View Terrace_. Hotch wanted to see _Hell boy 2. _Emily wanted to see _My best friends girl. _Spencer didn't like anything out there. But he was willing to see anything that would make Molly happy. He really like her.

So they go to _Outback Steakhouse _for dinner. They had a pleasant evening dinner and then head to the theatre. They decided on _My best friends girl._ Which of course they all laughed at all night. After the movie, they went to a cute little diner for some coffee and milk. Everyone told Molly that she could only have tea, milk or orange juice. Molly choose milk. Spencer could tell Molly was getting tired fast.

"I think we need to call it a night pretty soon. Molly's starting to drag." Reid says, thinking of her and the baby_._

"Is that a rip at me gaining weight mister?" Molly asks, pretending to be mad.

"No sweetness. You're still as skinny as when I first met you. I just mean that you're tired. You don't have the pep that you normally have. I know you need to rest for you both. So we'll get back to JJ's apartment soon. Thank god this is one of my nights to sleep over."

"So, how's the sleepovers going?" Emily asks.

"Fine. I'm down to about three nightmares a week, but I know there nightmares. Every now and then I have to have Spence sleep with me. And before you say something smart assed, no sexual intercourse. Yes dad, he's a prefect gentleman." Molly says, grinning.

"I always knew our Spencer was an old fashioned gentleman. But I can see that you two are very comfortable together. You're also so cute together." Emily says, just so happy for them.

"Thanks Emily. Oh and what's up with you and Aaron?" Molly asks, curiously_._

"Well, we've been seeing_ each_ other for about a month. Not that everyone knows. You two are the only ones to know. So if you could, please let's keep it between us." Aaron says, trying to sound like a man and not a boss in the BAU of the FBI.

"No problem sir." Molly says, giving him the respect that she always gave her father_._

"Same here sir." Reid says.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate it. If you guys need anything, just let us know." Emily says, holding Molly's hand. Then out of the blue, Molly's face looked unreadable. Molly thought she'd seen Mark outside the diner. But he disappeared before she could tell if it was really Mark or not_._

"I think I'd like to go home now, please." Molly says, standing and grabbing her purse.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Hotch asks, concerned by the look on her face_._

"I just thought I saw someone. But I couldn't see him long enough to see if it was really him." Molly says, fake smiling_._

"Okay, let's all walk you two to your car. You stay close to Reid and Emily. I'll be behind you. So if you see him again, you let one of us know. I'll have a security detail outside the apartment. I won't let him get to you." Hotch says, pulling Molly in for a hug_._

"Thanks Aaron. I feel safe when you talk like that. I'm ready to go now." Molly says, shaking a little.

"Come on sweetness." Spencer says, bending down and kissing the top of her head. Molly looks up at Spencer and pulls him in for a nice passionate kiss. Molly moans as she finishes the kiss_._

"Okay guys, get a room. Oh, that's right you have one. Sorry, it's just the last joke I have. No more jokes about that." Emily says_._

"Let's go. Molly, you in the middle. Reid on the left, Prentiss on right and me behind Molly. Reid, where's your car parked?" Hotch asks_._

"Over on the corner." Reid says, pointing to the left hand corner.

"Okay, let's go." Hotch says and they rush to Spencer's car. Once they have Molly in the front seat, Spencer heads over to the driver side of the car and gets in. Hotch and Prentiss stays in front of the door so no one can see Molly or get to her. Then Spencer pulls away. Hotch and Prentiss watch as they drive away, then head to their car. "I think we need to keep a close eye on Molly. She might be just imagining the person. But she also might not be." Hotch says, with his worried face on_._

As Spencer and Molly head up to the apartment, they run into a strange man. Molly's pretty alert to this man. Spencer can sense Molly's tense_._

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Ms. Janice Lockersen. Do you know what apartment she might be in?" The man asks_._

"I've never heard of a person by that name. If you'll excuse us." Spencer says, his hand on Molly's back that pushes Molly forward toward the apartment. Spencer follows. The man just stays there and watches to see what apartment they go to. Spencer thinks about going to the back door of the apartment building and taking Molly to Hotch's house. Maybe that's where Molly and Spencer should stay. Molly goes to unlock the apartment door, but Spencer pulls her way from the door. "We'll call JJ when we're in the car. We need to head to Hotch's house. I'm not getting a good feeling from that man. He seems harmless, but I just don't like it." Spencer says as they head out the back door. They quickly get to Spencer's car and rush to Aaron's house. Molly picks up her cell phone and dials Jennifer's number_._

"Jearau."

"Jen, it's Molly. Spencer and I ran into a suspicious man. Make sure the doors locked and DON'T open the door for anyone. Spence and I are heading over to Aaron's house. When we were out earlier, I thought I saw the rapist. Then we met that man. So, no one will be coming to the apartment. I'd really like it if you would come over to Hotch's house too."

"Don't worry about me Molly. I'll be fine. I'm and FBI agent. I know how to call for back up if I need it. You two take care of each other. Hun, I have to go, my cell's ringing. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Jen says, and then hangs up. "Jearau." She answers her cell.

"Hey, you haven't called me back. It's been almost three months. I need to know where we stand. I know you need to take care of the young lady that's staying with you, but you still haven't told anyone about us?" Will asks_._

"No. I know we've been going at each other for over a year. But I like having you all to myself. I'll take the weekend off and come down to see you this weekend. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds out standing. I will have the bed ready and you're favorite foods all stocked up so we don't have to leave the house until you have to fly back. I can't wait to hold that beautiful naked body of yours in my hands. Kiss you all over." Will says, in his sexy voice_._

"WOW! I can't wait to be devoured by you. And I can't wait to rub my hands on that sexy chest and nibble on your neck. Do you put a dash of honey there after you shower, just for me I hope." Jen says, in a seductive way_._

"I'll call you when I know what flight I'll be coming in on. Take care my love bug. I love you." Jen says_._

"I love you too my sweetie. Talk to you later. Take care." Will says and hangs up.

On the ride to Hotch's house, Molly places her hand on her stomach and watches the houses go by. She hadn't realized that she had placed her hand there. Spencer looks over and notices the placement of her hand.

"Molly, would you please tell me who hurt you?" Spencer asks, out of the blue.

"Do I have to right now? I don't want to think about it." Molly says, rubbing her stomach.

"I just want to know who's trying to get to you. I can keep you safe if I knew." Spencer says, checking his mirrors to make sure their not being followed.

"I better call Aaron to let him know we're on the way. Are you going to share my bed tonight?"

"I don't know, we'll see." Molly dials Aaron's home phone number.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, this is Molly. When we got home, this guy was in the hall. Spence says the guy seemed to just give him a bad feeling. So we went by the apartment and out the back door. We're on our way to your house. May we stay with you for tonight?" Molly asks, a little stressed. Aaron could tell and knew it wasn't good for the baby.

"Sure. I just have the one spare room. Unless Spencer would like to sleep in Jack's bed. But he's a bit longer than the bed. I have a couch that's pretty comfy." Aaron says.

"He can just sleep with me. Don't worry dad, we won't do anything." Molly says in a mocking tone.

"Now Molly, stop calling me dad. Yes, you do feel like a daughter to me, but it makes me feel old. I maybe old, but you don't need to rub it in."

"Sorry sir. We'll be there in a few minutes." Molly says, a little ashamed that she had hurt Aaron at the least.

"Molly, do you expect a story read to you?" Hotch says, mocking her.

"Aaron! I'll see you in a minute Meany." Molly hangs up with a small grin on her face.

"So he was picking on you?" Spence asks.

"Yeah. He asked if I needed a story read to me."

"Here we are." Spencer says, smiling at the joke Hotch made about Molly. He pulls into Hotch's driveway. He turns off the engine. They both get out of the car at the same time. Spencer meets up with Molly and puts an arm around Molly and walk up to the door. They knock. Emily answers the door.

"Hey guys, you okay?"

"I guess. I just hate disturbing everyone's life because of this jerk." Molly says, uncomfortably.

"We didn't know you were here. We can go to a hotel. Sorry to bother you two." Spencer says, backing away from the house. Molly starting to follow suit.

"Stop Spencer. Come in guys. You know about us."

"We didn't know that you were… We didn't know you'd be here this late."

"Oh get in here." Emily says, getting tired of the pussy footing around the subject. Molly and Spencer step into the Hotchner house and stand just inside the door. Molly had never been there before and she just thought it was a beautiful house. Of course, not as big as her farm house. Molly grabs her head and leans against Spencer.

"Molly, what's wrong?"

"I just feel light headed and I feel so weak. This kid's suck all my energy." Molly says, and her eyes close. Spencer leans down and picks her up.

"Which room is the spare room? She's way past her bed time. And that wasn't a joke. She's pushing herself to hard. She's not taking very good care of herself."

"Up the stairs and the second door on the right. I'll be up in a minute with a pair of my pajamas. Would you like a pair of Aaron's pajamas?" Emily asks.

"Sure." Spencer disappeared up the stairs. Aaron was still in the kitchen. When he comes out, Emily hugs and kisses him.

"They went up stairs. Molly literally passed out from exhaustion. Spencer took her up to bed. Do you want to go up and check on her? I was going to get a couple of pair of pajamas."

"Sure." Aaron says, and heads up the stairs. Just before he gets to the door, he hears Spencer talking.

"Molly, I love you. I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me who hurt you. I'd die to protect you and this little baby. Please believe that I don't see you as damaged or ruined. I find you so sexy and beautiful. I can't see my life without you. I hope you stay here forever. I want you to move in with me on your birthday. I'll do whatever I can to help you through this hard time." There was not response. So Hotch knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hey. How's she doing?" Aaron asks, sitting down on the bed.

"She pushed herself too much tonight. She's got to take care of herself better. She's got her baby to think about." Spencer says, running his hands through her hair. Trying to sooth her. Hotch could see the love in Spencer's eyes.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes. I love her so much. I'd die for her Hotch. I can't see my life without her. Is this what you felt like with you and Hayley? Before it went bad."

"Yes Spencer. My stomach flip flopped when she was near me. I ached when she wasn't near." Aaron says, thinking of Emily instead of Hayley.

"I think that's the way I feel. She gets my head all jumbled. And in a good way. I feel bad when she's not around." Emily walks in as Spencer finishes his sentence.

"Here's the pair of Pajamas. If you need anything, this man and I will be in his room across the hall. Come on big bear." Emily says, pulling Aaron off the bed.

"Should Emily change Molly? She's still legally a minor."

"Maybe that's a good idea. I'll go to the bathroom and change cloths." Spencer and Aaron leave the room while the two girls got the one in her pajamas. Aaron got their bedroom ready for Emily. Spencer took his time changing. He knew Emily was pretty much dressing an unconscious person with no help. So he knew it would take a little longer. But about five minutes later, Emily knocks on the door and lets him know they were done. So Spencer slowly goes to the bedroom and finds a beautiful young lady asleep in the bed. He just watches her for a moment from the door. Thinking that he could one day be doing this as husband and wife. This excited Spencer like never before. Before he heads into the room, he looks back at the closed door of Aaron and Emily. He can see the light under the door. So he walks into the spare room and shuts the door to give the other two agents as much privacy as he can.

He slowly climbs into bed next to Molly and turns he light off. He takes a deep breath and slowly drifts off into the land of possibilities.

**Review please. The more reviews I get the faster I'll finish the story. Thanks to all that do review.**


	11. Chapter 11

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 11

The next morning came to quickly. It was Saturday, so no worries for work, but the day was just to soon to start. Spencer woke to the smell of coffee. Molly also had her head on Spencer's chest and her right arm was flung over his body. She was mumbling something Spencer couldn't understand. Then all of a sudden she rolls over too many times and falls off the bed with a hard thump.

"Molly! Are you okay?" Spencer asks, rushing over to check on her.

"That's one hell of a way to wake up. Ouch!" Molly says, rubbing her back side.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Spencer asks, not sure if he should move her. Then they hear movement outside the bedroom door. There's a knock.

"Molly, Spencer is everything alright in there?" Aaron asks.

"Come in! And yes, I just fell off the bed." Molly says, feeling embarrassed. "I feel more embarrassed then anything. I haven't fallen out of bed in a good twelve years. Could you help me up?" Molly asks, holding her hand out to Aaron. Aaron helps her up and Spencer puts a hand on her back to steady her. "I'm going to go change back into my cloths. I'll meet you all back down stairs. Spencer, when I get down stairs, may we have a talk?" Molly asks, leaning on Spencer.

"Sure. Is anything wrong?"

"No. I just need to talk to you. Don't worry so much." Molly says, heading into the bathroom that's off the bedroom. Aaron, Emily and Spencer head down stairs. Once in the kitchen, Aaron and Emily continue what they were doing. Aaron pours a cup of coffee for Spencer. Emily finishes making breakfast.

"You know, I could so get used to waking up next to that wonderful young lady everyday." Spencer says, then takes a sip of his sugared down coffee.

"That's wonderful Spencer." Emily says, smiling.

"I was hoping to ask Molly to move in with me on her birthday. Do you think that it's too soon?" Spencer asks the two older agents.

"I think it sounds alright. What about you Em."

"I think it's a nice idea. But don't get discouraged if she says no. I mean she's been through a lot. Plus, she has surging hormones right now. So just be gentle and understanding." Emily says, trying to guide the little brother she's come to think of Spencer as.

"Why's he got to gentle and understanding?" Molly asks, coming into the kitchen, still rubbing the place that smacked the floor just minutes ago.

"Nothing. We were just talking about work. Would you like some milk or juice?" Emily asks.

"I can get it myself. So what have you guys got planned for today?"

"Well, Emily and I were going to go for a picnic. Then maybe to the zoo. What about you two?" Aaron asks.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go to the mall and shop for a few things that Molly will need for the baby. Maybe a few new outfits. What do you think sweetness?"

"I don't want any new cloths. I'm not fat. I haven't even started to show! I… I just …" Molly yells and runs out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her. I told you hormones." Emily says, heading out of the room after Molly. Molly went out on the front porch. So once they heard the second door shut, they thought it was safe to speak.

"What did I say?" Spencer asks, confused.

"You have to watch EVERYTHING you say. Think of all the hidden meanings. Like getting new cloths, meaning, your fat or you don't look good anymore. Some things happened with Hayley. Just not this early. I wonder what's going on? Well, Emily will tell me. Then I can let you know. Give you a heads up. Now when you ask her to move in, make sure you cover all your basis. Make sure you let her know that it's because you like her and want her to be around all the time. But that it has nothing to do with sex or the baby. It all about you and her being so close. Understand what I mean?" Aaron asks, looking at Spencer to make sure he shakes his head yes.

Outside, Molly's sitting on the front porch crying.

"Molly, I thought you were happy this morning?"

"I was. I don't know what's going on with my body. One minute, I'm so happy, then the next I can't stand men. I just don't feel right." Molly says.

"What do you mean you don't feel right?" Emily asks, concerned.

"I feel weird all over. I don't know how else to describe it. Maybe it's just my body getting used to having a second person in here." Molly says, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Maybe you should go see the doctor, just to make sure that you're right." Emily says, pulling a comforting arm around Molly.

"Maybe. I'll be in in a few minutes. Thanks for the concern." Molly says, looking out at the neighborhood. Emily goes back inside and into the kitchen.

"Em, is she okay?" Aaron asks.

"She's just got so many changes going on in her body right now. Don't think you said something wrong. Her body's going through something that at any age is scary. Just don't take it personally. She'll be in in a minute. She needs a little time alone. But you might want to get her to the doctor today. She was talking about her body feeling weird. I don't know if it's normal, but just have it checked out. I'm going to go upstairs and get a shower. If you need me, you know where I'll be." Emily walks away and heads upstairs. Aaron gets up and heads in the same direction. Spencer wait's a few minutes and then goes to check on Molly. When he gets outside, she's not on the porch. So Spencer goes looking for her and see a van speeding away. Then he sees Molly's hands and hears her scream.

"NO! SPENCE! HELP!" Spencer's standing in the middle of the road, just watching Molly and the van disappearing. With Spencer's photographic memory, he gets the plates and runs inside to get his keys and cell phone. He goes to leave and try to chase the van, but Emily and Aaron come down the stairs.

"Hey, Spencer. Where's Molly. Didn't she come back in yet?" Aaron asks, smiling and laughing with Emily.

"NO! She was abducted! I have the license plate number and the white van turned down Walnut Street! I have to go after him! She was screaming for me! Hotch I have to get her back unharmed!" Spencer says, upset.

"Spencer, think. Call Pen and have her run the plate number. Then we go from there. Who would want to kidnap her?" Aaron asks, then it clicks.

"Aaron, what is it? I know that look." Emily says, watching him closely.

"I think I know who took her. It's the father of the baby. I don't think he knew of the baby until a couple of months ago. And Molly thought she saw him last night. The guy at JJ's apartment building must have followed you and Molly here. Then waited for her to be alone." Aaron says, his mind working on a theory of what he should say and what he shouldn't.

"Who is this bastard Hotch?" Spencer says, more demand then a question.

"It's her step father and her step brother. They both raped her the weekend she had a visit home. Her step father was the one that killed her friend, Robin. Her step brother killed her cat. But she doesn't know who killed the neighbor boy, Tim. She's not sure who the father of her baby is. He beat her. He tried to have her killed at the hospital. That's what the bruises on her neck were. Oh, she's going to be mad at me for telling, but we need to find her and this is a case now. Maybe we should contact her mother." Aaron says.

"No! She has no concern for her daughter. We can find her without that woman's help." Spencer says, shaking from fear and anger.

"Get dressed. I'll call Pen, JJ and Derek. We'll meet at the BAU offices. Go change." Emily says, getting her cell phone and hitting the speed dial. Spencer runs upstairs and everyone gets their stuff around to do there investigation.

In the van, Mark, Bruce and a couple hired guys are doing their separate thing. Mark ties Molly's hands behind her back and then tie them to a pipe that had an unknown use in the van. One of the hired men was driving, The other was using the map in the passenger seat. Mark and Bruce were in the back with Molly. Molly's scared and fearing for her life and the life of her baby.

"What are you guys doing?" Molly asks, as bravely as she could.

"We just decided that you were too unpredictable. So we came to get you and haven't decided whether or not we're going to kill you or make you out slave. " Mark says, with a devilish grin.

"So how's my MOTHER?" Molly asks, just plain angry.

"She's fine. The hospital says with a little more therapy, she might be able to walk again." Mark says, faking any sympathy.

"WHAT? What happened to her?"

"Oh, she had a nasty car accident. They thought she was completely paralyzed. But with just a bit more physical therapy, she might walk again."

"Did she tell you what her and I talked about?"

"Just that you clamed to have been raped. Now Molly, why would you tell ANYONE our secret. And why would you make it sound so nasty. You loved the sex with me and my boy."

"What are you talking about Mark? You and junior rapist here, are going to go to jail. I'm not keeping ANY more of your secrets! I'm not afraid of you anymore! You two have done everything but kill me! You've tortured me, raped me, killed in front of me and even hurt my friends and family! So if you're going to kill me, do it right now!" Molly yells, just as angry as she can get. Mark and Bruce are shocked at the way Molly has changed. She used to be so quiet and timid. Now she was standing up for herself. But she knew they didn't know about the baby. So she kept that to herself. She figured they'd keep her hidden and wait for the baby to be born. Along the way, raping her repeatedly, beating her and torturing her. She knew them all to well. But the one thing they failed to realized was that Molly's cell phone was tucked into her back pocket and she was able to turn on the GPA so that she could be located by the police. She'd picked up a few good habits hanging with the BAU of the FBI. Molly remembered the conversation that Aaron and her had exchanged when she told him about all the rapes and stuff that went along. He told her to dial one of their phone numbers and keep saying street names. That way they could get a direction that they were going. She dialed Aaron's cell number and then just started talking.

"So where are you guys taking me?"

"You don't need to know."

"Why?" Molly asks, so innocently.

"Because, you're the prisoner. So shut up." Bruce says. Then he turns his back and starts talking to his dad.

"So, we're going past Lubeck street. Now Halifax street. Boy, this is just getting so exciting. I really need a Hotch or a Reid right about now." Molly says, low enough so the guys couldn't hear, but loud enough for the person on the phone to hear. "High street. What are we stopping at the Mobile to Mobile gas station for?" Molly says, hope just so high.

"We're getting gas. Would you like something to drink?" The hired guy in the passenger seat asks.

"Yeah, orange juice please. Could I also get a snickers bar. No, make that a multigrain bar." Molly asks politely.

"Sure." Mark, Bruce and the guy in the passenger seat all go inside. The drive gets out to pump the gas. Molly takes this time to talk about as much as she can.

"Aaron! Please come and get me at the Mobile to Mobile gas station on the corner of High street and Jumpster lane. I think they're going to drive me back to California. I'm being strong, but I'm also starting to not feel so good. I'm having what feels like menstrual cramps. I really feeling kind of light headed. Please, I just want to be in Spence's arms. I want to go see Jennifer and Penelope. Derek and anyone else that will take these creeps down. Please, I don't want to die. I know my dad wouldn't want me too. He's tried to kill my mother. She's paralyzed and in the hospital. Ohh! I want to press charges as much as I can and going to all courts as humanly possible. Get the police involved! I'll tell them and the team everything, just get me the hell out of here." Molly says, starting to sweat. Then the driver gets back into the van. "So, what's are next plan?" Asking the guy.

"We're going to go get that pretty young blond bombshell you've been living with. She's going with us." The guys says.

"So Jen's going to be KIDNAPPED as well?" Molly asks, trying to be loud enough so Aaron could get that loud and clear. Then they others get back in the van. They head out in the direction of Jennifer's apartment building. Molly's hoping that Jen's not home.

"Did you get in touch with JJ?" Hotch asks, speaking to anyone and everyone.

"No Hotch. She didn't answer her cell or home phone. I'll get right over there. Let me take a few agents that way if we meet up with them, then we can take them down." Morgan says, in high agent form. Hotch tries JJ's cell again. It must be something REALLY important for her not to answer her cell.

Jennifer's in the shower and had forgotten to charge her phone. So her battery's dead. She didn't hear the house phone. She's deep in thought about Will and their weekend alone. She steps out of the shower and dries off. She quickly gets dressed and is in the kitchen making herself some toast. She singing a little tune in her head, while humming the cords. Her hairs wrapped in a towel and the phone hasn't rang. So she's thinking this was going to be a great day.

Little did JJ know, that the guy that was there last night cut her phone line after her little love talk with Will. What she didn't know was she was about to become a victim of kidnapping.

The van pulls up to the apartment building. Molly's trying to get loose from the ropes. The guy in the passenger seat gets out and heads into the building. Then it hits Molly, he's the one from last night. Molly fights to get out of he rope when Mark comes and sits next to her.

"So, what have you and mister smarty pants done? Have you slept with him?" Mark asks, sounding jealous.

"Why yes we have. Almost every night since I've been here. What do you think about that, Mark?" Molly says, antagonizing him.

"Well, little miss trap, you get one of these." Mark slaps her across the face twice.

"Ohh! Ohh! Stop it you cowardly bastards! Untie my hands and see if you can handle me then!" Molly yells, in some pain. Next thing Molly realizes is that Jennifer's being carried out of her building over the shoulder of the guy from last night. Jen's totally unconscious. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh she's fine. He just chloroformed her. Just shut up. You're annoying me." Mark says, annoyed. They lay Jennifer down on the floor next to Molly. Molly tries to free herself from the ropes.

She leans down as close to Jen as she can and whispers, "Jen, I'm going to get us out of this. I need you to know that you won't be hurt. I'll die before you get hurt. If you can hear me, just stay asleep and I'll let you know when to open your eyes. Ohh! I just wish this pain would go away."

"Molly, shut your mouth! I don't know what you're babbling about, but you need to shut the hell up!" Mark yells.

"Mark, I'm feeling really bad." Molly says, feeling really weak. Aaron can hear Molly and can tell something's really wrong with Molly. And no just that Jennifer's with her at that moment. Molly looks out the back window and sees a black SUV pull up not too close to the white van. She sees Derek quickly get out of the vehicle. "Derek! HELP! HELP US!" Molly yells.

Derek looks in front of the SUV and sees Molly's face.

"JJ and Molly are in the van! Something's wrong with Molly!" Hotch says, into the ear communicator he made Derek wear.

**5 reviews and you get more. Thanks to all those who have reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to all those who read the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own crimial minds. Sorry this was so long between updates. Major writers block. I hope you like.

Chapter 12

"MOLLY! JJ!" Derek yells as he rushes over to the van. Unfortunately, the van speeds off. Derek rushes back to his vehicle and begins pursuit of the white van.

"Hotch, he's heading north on Livingston road. I'm still in pursuit, but I'm afraid of hitting JJ or Molly."

"Morgan, just keep on them until I can get the others over there. Keep me informed on your location. I have Rossi and Prentiss on route to that location." Hotch states.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Molly and Jennifer are being thrown about the back of the van. Jennifer's rolling loosely, while Molly's wrists are starting to bleed. Molly's getting sick to her stomach. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick!" Molly tries to hold it in as long as possible. Jen grabs the pipe that Molly's tied to and diligently tries to untie her wrists. That way, if they had a moment to get free they could.

"Just stay as close as you can to me. When I say go, you jump. Try to be careful. Do they know?" Jen asks quietly if they know of the baby.

"No. Please, just get me out of here. I don't think…" Molly starts saying and then passes out. Jen thought she was going to throw up. Passing out made Jen very concerned. Jennifer gets the ropes undone and holds Molly as close as she can to her.

"Molly, wake up hun. Come on! Molly, is it the 'condition'?" Jen says, trying to ask about the baby. Molly just lays there. Jen tries to think of what to do next. The driver inadvertently looses Morgan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hotch, I lost them on the corner of Haggard and Blacksmith road. DAMN! Hotch, Molly didn't look too good. I'm going to continue to look for them." Morgan says, looking for a white van.

"Morgan, do you see Rossi or Prentiss?"

"No. Can you get Garcia to look into some of the cameras at the lights? She might know which way they went." Morgan says trying to think of other options.

"I'll get her on it. Just sit there and wait for the others. There's nothing you can do for them right now." Hotch says, not having to say this about Jennifer and Molly.

"But Hotch…"

"Morgan! I know how you feel. Molly's like my own daughter and JJ's… well you know how I feel about her. Just wait for them there and well, go from there."

"Ok Hotch. I'm going to park in front of the Subway store."

"I'll talk with you in a minute." Hotch's panicked and worried about the two girls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, the driver pulls into a big empty warehouse. Jen's still holding an unconscious Molly.

"We have to get her to the hospital! She could be dying!" Jennifer says, holding Molly so close to her body. So very scared that Molly was losing the baby and possibly her own life.

"Oh, she's faking this to get to the hospital and escape." Mark says, blowing off Jen's genuine concern for Molly.

"You're just so damn stupid that it's going to cost this young lady her life. Gee, then you're going to not go down for just kidnapping, but for murder. You'll be lucky to see the light of day again." Jennifer says, just mad as hell. The driver starts to back peddle.

"I'm not going down for murder man. I was hired for a couple kidnappings. This is bullshit. I'm taking this young lady to the hospital." The driver starts the van and back up, just as Molly comes to.

"Jen, what's happening? I feel so weak and it hurts here." Molly says, both hands on her stomach.

"I know sweetheart. The driver's going to take us to the hospital. What started it?" Jen asks.

"I was having cramps. Not the same as menstrual cramps, but it was hurting much more than it normally does. I just couldn't stay awake. Oh, my wrist are burning. I think seeing the blood got to me. Jen, something's wrong. I don't know what it is, but it is." Molly says, her eyes close and her body goes limp. That's when Jennifer sees the cell phone in Molly's back pocket. She knows that whom ever Molly dialed heard the whole thing.

"Molly, we can't be that far from a hospital. Hold on. The driver's going to get us to the hospital. Sir, what hospital are we going to?" Jen asks, hoping to tell whomever's on the phone where they'd be.

"The closet hospital, the GPA says, Grand Junction Mercy. It'll take a whole ten minute tops. What's wrong with her?" The poor scared man asks.

"I don't know. She just needs a doctor and then they could tell us. Please, just get there as fast as you can. I'm sure a doctor at Grand Junction Mercy will tell us what's wrong with her. Molly, hang in there. We're almost to the hospital." Without opening her eyes, Molly speaks softly.

"Aaron, get to the hospital fast. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm scared. I need my Spence." Molly says, and then really passes out.

"Molly, are you okay? Molly, you're not helping my nerves. Come on and wake up. I need some help here! She's starting too… Oh god! No! Molly, come on! I'm going to start CPR." Jen says, laying Molly's body out, but grabbing the cell phone out of Molly's back pocket and slipping into her bra. Then Jennifer starts CPR. Jennifer's crying and trying to stay calm. Just as the driver pulls up to the ER entrance.

"We're here!" He yells and gets out and comes to help Jen get Molly into the ER. But Mark pulls a gun.

"Get back in the van. Ms. Jearau, please. Let's not lie about what's going on. You did this to get away." Mark says, irritated.

"I'm NOT lying! She's not breathing! See for yourself!" Jen moves, giving access to Molly's body. Mark feels for a pulse. When he doesn't feel one, he picks Molly up and runs her into the hospital. "HELP! She's not breathing!" Mark says, yelling. A doctor runs over and takes her from his hands.

"What happened?" The doctor asks.

"She's not feeling good!" Jen says.

"Why don't you fill out the paper work. Miss, you follow me." The doctor says, rushing to the next available exam room.

"Thank god you were here Hotch! She needs to see a doctor. I think she's loosing the baby! I couldn't find a pulse. She's bleeding at her wrists. She was light headed and not breathing! I can't stop feeling like I should've done something more." Jennifer says, crying and pacing.

"JJ, you did what you could! Now let the doctors work on her! Morgan, Prentiss and the others are arresting the kidnappers. Are you okay? Do you need to be seen by the doctors?" Hotch asks, his worried arm falling around a stressed JJ.

"I don't know. I just need to make sure Molly's breathing again." Jennifer says, starting to feel light headed.

"JJ, what's wrong?"

"I just can't feel my legs." Jennifer passes out and Aaron catches her.

"We have another patient!" Another doctor comes and takes Jennifer from Aarons arms.

"What's wrong with this one?" The doctor asks.

"She was kidnapped as well. She was chloroformed and she might need some medical help. I don't know how much he used." Hotch says.

"We need oxygen and an IV started on this one too! What's going on with these young ladies?" The doctor asks out loud.

"I know the other young lady's pregnant! But this one should be fine! She's a FBI agent." Hotch just babbles hoping that something he says will help. Spencer comes around the corner and Hotch stops him.

"Where's Molly? Oh god, what's wrong with JJ?" Reid asks, confused and worried.

"I don't know. She was talking with me and then she passed out. Molly wasn't breathing Reid. She's in the next exam room. You go, I've got JJ." Hotch says, wanting to be there for both ladies. Spencer goes to the next room and finds Molly laying there. She's breathing but still unconscious.

"What's wrong with her? Is the baby still…" Reid couldn't finish the sentence.

"Who are you?" The nurse asks.

"Well, we're kind of dating. She's staying with the lady in the next exam room. She's kind of the love of my life." Spencer says, looking down at Molly. Tears burn his eyes as he watches her chest move up and down at a steady pace.

"The baby's fine. Although the cuts on her wrists are pretty bad. We can't quite pin point what caused Ms. Shaw to stop breathing. I guess the same problem is going on with the lady she came in with. We just can't figure out what's causing these symptoms." The nurse says, confused and drawing a blank.

"Maybe it's something in the van they were abducted in?" Spencer says.

"Maybe. Do you still have the van here?"

"I think so." Spencer runs out of the room and into JJ's room to bring Hotch in on the idea. "Hotch, it might be the van. We have to have a look inside the van." Spencer says, acting like he's had way too much coffee.

"Calm down Reid. We can have them do a search of the van. What kind of van was it anyway?"

"I don't know. Why would it effect the girls and not the men?" Spencer says out loud.

"Maybe it was…" Hotch was interrupted by a doctor yelling for some help.

"We need some help in here! She's coding!" Spencer believed they were talking about Molly. So he rushes into Molly's exam room. When he gets there, Molly's eyes are open, but with a tube down her throat, she can't speak. Her hand reaches out for Spencer. He's by her side in no time.

"Molly, are you feeling any better?" Spencer says and then thinks she can't answer. "Just blink twice for yes and once of no." Molly blinks twice. Then Molly's eyes move down as if asking about the baby. "The baby's fine. They just haven't figured out why you stopped breathing. Do you have any idea?" Molly blinks twice. "Let me get a doctor and we'll see about getting that tube out of your throat. Hold on sweetness." Spencer says and rushes to the door. "Nurse!" The nurse rushes in.

"What's the problem?"

"She's awake and would like you to take the tube out of her mouth. She believes she knows why these two ladies are having so much trouble."

"Okay, let me get the doctor." The nurse leaves and Spencer stays at her side, holding her hand and smiling at her with relief. The doctor comes in.

"Okay, now when I say breath out, breath out. Ready?" Molly blinks twice.

"She's saying yes." Spencer says.

"Okay, breath out now." she does and the tube comes rushing out. Molly starts coughing.

"How do you feel?" The doc asks.

"My throat is sore. The van had a white powdery substance on the floor. When they abducted me, I was pushed onto the floor. My face was so close to the floor, I must have breathed I some of the powdery stuff. Jen was unconscious on the floor. Her head was right in the powder. Do you still have the van here?" She looks at Spencer, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. The crime scene investigation team are already taking samples. Do you have any idea what it might be? Did it have a familiar sent?"

"Yes. I think it was from building material. You know, the stuff walls are made of." Molly was having a hard time with her memory.

"You mean dry wall?"

"Yes. At least that's my thought. I could be wrong." Molly says, taking a deep breath. Then she makes herself a little more comfortable.

"I'll be right back." He kisses her on the forehead. Then quickly leaves the room. He pops his head into JJ's room. "Hotch, let me speak to you for a moment please." Hotch walks out of JJ's room, into the hallway.

"What's wrong? It isn't Molly is it?" He asks concerned.

"No. She's breathing and talking on her own. She believes the cause of their reactions is due to a white powdery substance on the floor of the van. She also believes the substance is from dry wall. We need to find out what brand of dry wall. Then we can get a better idea of the contents of the powder. How's JJ doing?"

"She's still unconscious, but she's breathing. She never stopped breathing. They put a rush on both of their blood work. So we should know what toxins are in their systems." Hotch says, obviously frustrated and worried.

"Would you like to see Molly? I'll stay with JJ." Spencer offers.

"Yes please." Hotch heads to Molly's room. He knocks and then gets permission to enter." Hey, sweetheart! How ya feeling?" Hotch smiles and waits for an answer.

"I'm feeling better. I'm still worried about the baby. I'm hoping it's still okay. No birth defects. I was so scared. Mark was going to rape Jen. Then have Bruce do it too. I hope you locked them both up. I want to file charges against Mark and Bruce.

"Well, sweetie, they kidnapped you and Jennifer. Kidnapping's a federal offense and Jennifer's an FBI agent. So that's even worse. Even if you didn't want to press charges, there still would be." Hotch pretends he doesn't know what she's really saying.

"Aaron, you know what I'm talking about. About the rapes."

"I told you that I would support you anyway you wanted to go. But speaking as a fatherly type person to you, I was going to say let them fry for their sins. They intentionally tortured and raped you. They hurt your mother. They tried to have you killed. They kidnapped you and JJ. You can have them put away with everything else besides the rapes. If you don't think you can handle a public trial about the rapes we don't have to bring that up." Hotch says, squeezing her hand.

"No! They need to stand trial for ALL their misdeeds. Although we need to go lighter on the hired guys. More so the driver. If it weren't for him, I might be dead. Jen too. How she doing?" Molly asks.

"She's breathing but unconscious. Reid's with her. Emily, Derek and David have arrested all four guys. You're safe now. Would you like me to get Spencer in here for you?" Hotch asks.

"Yes please. I need him to hold me. Keep me posted on Jen."

"Will do sweetheart. Now just relax." Hotch kisses her hand and lays in down. Then heads out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back in JJ's room. Reid's holding Jen's hand. Reid's trying to get her to wake up so he decides to quote statistics and averages of people who faint and people who faint that are caught. Reid rambles until Hotch interrupts.

"Reid, Molly wants you to wrap her in your arms. I think right now might be the time to ask her about moving in with you." Hotch says, trying to help the happy couple along. But before Reid can say anything, the doctor walks in.

"Who do I speak to about Ms. Jearau's tests?"

"That would be me. I'm her boss." Hotch says, very uncomfortable about the way the doctors looking.

"Well, we ran a few extra tests on her her, just as precautions. You mentioned that the other lady that came in with her was pregnant. So I ran a pregnancy test. She's pregnant. We'd like to do a paps and pelvic to see how far along she is. We don't want to give her any meds that could do harm to the fetus harm. We need consent from you to examine her while she's unconscious." The doc hands him the paper work. Hotch signs the papers, still with a stunned face. Not sure what to say. Reid speaks first.

"JJ's pregnant? She never talked about a man in her life. I don't think she knew she's pregnant. But how wouldn't you know?" Reid asks confused.

"I don't know Reid. Why don't we both go see Molly while they examine JJ." Hotch and Reid both made their way out of the exam room and head to go see Molly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope to be updating again in the next few days. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own Criminal Minds. For all that have been reading and reviewing, thanks. I hope you like this and the chapters to come.

Chapter 13

Two hours later, Jennifer wakes up. She looks over the person who's sitting in the chair next to her bed. When she focuses on the figure, she learns it's a paper working Aaron Hotchner. He was so caught up in his work that it took a few minutes to realize JJ was awake. She didn't have the heart to disturb his concentration.

"Hey Jen, how you feeling? How long have you been awake? Hotch asks, happily, but nervous as well. JJ picks up on the nervousness. She'd spent too many hours with the team that she's picked up on the small, but noticeable habits of theirs.

"I'm okay. Been better, but okay. I just woke up. You looked so hard at work, I didn't want to disturb the flow. What paper work are you working on?" JJ asks, still a bit confused and groggy.

"Well, we have Mark, Bruce and the two men in custody. I talked to Molly and she wants to press charges for the rapes and attempted murder on her in the hospital. We were informed that they tried to kill Emma, Molly's mother. They killed Robin, Molly's friend and the orderly at the hospital. Now Molly believes that they killed Tim the neighbor boy as well. We just don't have ANY proof. Then there's kidnapping you and Molly. But Molly wants me to put in a few words for the driver. You both would've died if he wouldn't have gotten you here."

"What caused us to react that way?" JJ asks.

"Tests came back that indicated cement powder was on the floor of the van. You and Molly inhaled some and when moistened in your lungs, it started to harden. So you and Molly have to stay for a day or two. They're going to teat you the best they can. Unfortunately, there will be a lasting effect." Hotch stops for a moment to come up with the right words to tell her about the baby.

"How serious is the lasting effect?" JJ asks, scared.

"Your lungs are not as good as they were before. You might have some heart problems. You can expect Asthma, upper respiratory infections, bronchitis, pneumonia and possible lung failure. But nothing's going to happen. I also needed to ask you if you were seeing anyone."

"Why does that matter?" JJ asks, confused.

"Please just answer the question. I'll explain soon enough."

"Okay, yes. I've been seeing Detective Will La Montuge. The detective from New Orleans. If fact he's coming to see me next weekend. Last time I saw him was the weekend that I was on my way to Seattle to go to that school. It was a weekend I'll never forget. Why?" JJ asks a little paranoid.

"Jennifer, they ran a few extra tests." Before Hotch could continue, JJ interrupts.

"OH GOD! What do I have?"

"Jennifer, you have a case of pregnancy. You've had it for roughly three and a half months. They didn't want to do your first ultrasound when you were unconscious. So, maybe you can call lover boy and have him come to see the baby with you. That way you both can see the baby for the first time. Why didn't you tell us you were seeing the detective?" Hotch asks.

"I…I'm pregnant? Are they sure? The time frames right. I just thought with the stress of having Molly here was causing my body to not act right. Oh god, I haven't been taking prenatal vitamins and I've been drinking coffee. AH! I've had alcohol too! My god, this child's in trouble! What about the powder in my lungs? Has it hurt the baby? How's Molly's baby?" JJ asks, talking a mile a minute. It took a few more seconds for Hotch to catch up with her fast speaking.

"JJ, calm down. I can't understand you. Now, the doctor thinks the baby's fine. Until they do the ultrasound, they won't know fully. The heartbeat seems to be where it needs to be. Molly and her baby seem to be doing fine. Spencer's been like a hovering nervous father. He wants Molly to move in with him on her birthday. He's asking her right now. Would you like me to send the jet for Will? I'm sure you'll be more at ease if you know how the baby is. It should only be a few hours tops." Hotch asks nonchalantly.

"Yes, please Hotch! I'll call him now, you go get the plane to pick him up!" JJ says with bright eyes and a smile Hotch hadn't seen in quite a some time.

"Rossi and I will be happy to go get him and bring him back. We have a few things we need to do there for the bureau. Then he can just catch a ride with us back. Are you going to tell him of the baby via phone or in person?" Hotch wanted to know so he nor Rossi would spill the beans on the flight back.

"I think in person. I'll just tell him that I'm in the hospital and I need him here. You and Rossi can tell him about the events that put me here. Let me call him before I fall asleep again. Thanks Hotch." JJ says, picking up her room phone. Before Hotch makes it out of her room, JJ was talking to Will already. Hotch walks by Molly's room and sees Molly in Spencer's arms. They were both smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, JJ and Molly had been moved into the same room and were talking. Molly was told of JJ's pregnancy as soon as they were together. Now they had been planning to do some shopping.

"JJ, I'm sorry Mark kidnapped you and almost killed you and baby Jearau. I feel so awful." Molly says, tears dropping from her tired eyes.

"Molly, that's enough. It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up. It's not good for the baby. Besides, I might have done some really bad damage to my baby. Drinking all that coffee and those alcoholic drinks. No prenatal vitamins, God. How could I have not known?" JJ starts to cry. Molly and JJ look at each other and start laughing. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Both girls say in unison. The door opens and Spencer and Will walk into the room. Both girls light up.

"Will!" JJ says, holding her arms out ready to hug him so hard.

"Hey Sugar. How ya feeling?"

"Fine, Sit here for a minute." JJ pats her bed for him to sit down on.

"JJ, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Will asks, terrified that JJ might be dying or something.

"Here, let me close this curtain. It's the best I can do for privacy. They won't let me take her for a walk. It's too late." Spencer says, pulling the curtain that hung from the ceiling around.

"Thanks Spence," JJ says. " Will, there is something going on with me."

"Oh God, what is it Sugar?" A trembling Will asks.

"This effects us both. I'm pregnant." Will just stares at JJ in shock. He's speechless for a few seconds. JJ holds her breath waiting for a response.

"You're pregnant? You're pregnant?" He asks a couple times, as if to let it sink in.

"Yes babe, it had to be that nice little romantic weekend before I went to Seattle." JJ says with a very big grin at the memories of that sexy weekend.

"Jennifer, that was almost four months ago! You didn't know you were pregnant?" Will's stunned.

"I'm sorry Will. I did have a troubled young lady staying with me and working a little hard. My body does act up when under stress. I'm sorry, I thought you'd be happy at the thought of becoming a daddy." JJ says, crying again.

"Oh Sugar. I'm sorry. I'm happy! Why don't you tell me how it's doing?" Will rubs a hand on her back to try to calm her down.

"I was waiting to have the first ultrasound until you got here. So we could see the baby together. You know, for the first time." JJ says, smiling through tears.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me be apart of this beautiful process." Will leans in and tenderly kisses JJ. When they pull apart, JJ pulls him into a bear hug.

"Will, you are the daddy. Of course you'll be apart of the process. You were there from the beginning." JJ says, giggling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of the curtain, Spencer and Molly are kissing. Molly keeps pulling Spencer closer and closer. Until Molly's laying down, with Spencer above her. She's taking his dress jacket off. Then she tries to unbutton his shirt. Spencer pulls away to get her to stop.

Whispering, "Molly, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get as far as I can with my boyfriend."

"JJ and Will are only a few feet away. We're in a hospital. Molly, what's really bothering you?" A concerned Spencer asks.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Molly asks defensively.

"Well, you know we can't do anything here in a hospital. JJ only a few feet away. You only tried this that one time when we were starting to get close to something you didn't want to share. What's going on?"

"Spencer, I don't know if Aaron told you, but I'm pressing charges on the rapes and everything else. That means if you're in the court room, you're going to hear the details of the rapes. I don't want to those images in your head forever. How can we start a relationship with you seeing those disgusting images playing in your head everything we try to make love?" Molly says in tears.

"Sweetheart, you fail to realize that I see a lot of horrific things in my job all the time. Yes, I have an idyllic memory, but if I know what they did, then I'll now what NOT to o. I want to be there for you. That means bad with the good. Do you still want to move in with me on your birthday?" Reid asks, now laying side by side Molly. He's rubbing her belly in small circles.

"I sure do Spencey. It sounds as if Jennifer's going to have a full house anyway. May I ask for something special on my birthday?" Molly asks, playing with the end of Spencer's shirt.

"Depends on what it is." Spencer says. She leans up to whisper in her ear.

"Will you make love to me?" Molly pulls away. Her face ambers up in color at her embarrassment. She's never that bold. Spencer's face blushes a bit too.

"Sure, if you still want to at that moment. But if you say stop, I'll stop." Spencer says falling even more in love with Molly, if that's even possible. It got really quiet after Molly and Spencer stopped talking. JJ and Will say nothing. Spencer gets up from the bed and pulls the curtain back, revealing two sleeping bodies in JJ's bed.

"Wow, if we are tired at that age, shoot me." Molly says about the older couple. Spencer just laughs at Molly's statement.

"You are too cute. But I should wake him and we should leave. You two need your rest." Spencer goes over and leans down for a tender kiss.

"Mmmm. You better go, or my birthday won't be THAT night." Molly says, pushing Spencer away. She believes that being pregnant has made her a horny little rascal.

"Bye sweetie. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow. Call me if you want me to bring you something. Okay Will, time to go." Spencer tries to whisper to him. He was trying not to wake JJ. But Will wasn't waking. "Will." He says louder. No response. Spencer gives him a good whack. That does the trick.

"What?"

"Shh. We need to go and let the ladies get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow. Come on. We're going to my place. We'll stop by JJ's to pick up some of the ladies' things. Come on daddy." Spencer says, smiling. Will smiles at the title, but inside dies a little.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, early morning, Molly's deep in sleep. She's dreaming of Spencer, her and a baby girl. She sees them happy. In Spencer's apartment, they seem all cozy and right. The closer she looks at Spencer and her, she sees wedding rings. This makes her even happier. Their in their bed and Spencer's holding her. Their spooning and Molly's so into it. She turns to face Spencer and is faced with Mark. When she backs away she backs into Bruce on the other side of her. She fights to get away from them, but is unable. Molly's tossing in her sleep. She's also moaning. Jennifer calls for a nurse. She's too afraid to move. She doesn't want to harm the baby. The nurse comes in.

"Ms. Shaw. Ms. Shaw, wake up," Molly wakes up grabbing for anything to keep her from falling back into hell. "Ms. Shaw! Please let go!" The nurse yells, trying to free herself from Molly's death grip.

"Where am I?"

"Molly, you're in the hospital. Let go of the nurse." JJ says calmly.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, just scared the dickens out of me. Are you ok?" The nurse asks, backing away.

"I'm fine. Sorry again."

"Do either of you need anything before I go?" The frazzled nurse asks.

"No, thank you."

"No, thanks," The nurse leaves and JJ looks over at Molly in the second bed, closer to the window. "Molly, what's the dream about?"

"Nothing. When do you think the guys will get here?" Molly tries to change the subject.

"Nice try. Please tell me about the dream. It helps to talk about it." JJ begs.

"Fine. The baby was born. Spencer, Me and the baby girl were living happily at his apartment. But Bruce and Mark ended up being in bed with me. I couldn't get away from them." Molly turns away from JJ and cries.

"Sweetie, of course you feel Mark and Bruce are going to be in the middle of your relationship with Spencer. It's going to take time to get over it. It's normal to feel scared. So, you think you're having a girl?" JJ's mind just couldn't stay focused.

"Yeah. She was so beautiful. And Spencer was like a happy dad. He reminded me of my dad and the way he was with me." A tear escaped Molly's eye.

"So, when we're out of here, let's go clothes shopping. My work cloths have been feeling snug. Now I know why. Maybe we should sign up for Lamaze classes together." JJ says, planning more events. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," JJ says and is back to planning things. "If we go to the same doctor, then we can get appointments on the same time back to back." Pen and Emily walk in.

"Thank God! Would one of you please make her stop? By the time we're out of here she's going to have the kids life planned out!" Molly says, covering her head with one of the pillows.

"Gees JJ. Are you going through caffeine withdraw?" Pen asks.

"It's got to that." Emily says, setting down a cup of coffee. JJ reaches for it. Molly sees this.

"NO! She can't have coffee!" Molly says.

"Ok! Sorry." Emily says, snatching it away from JJ's reach.

"What's up with that?" Pen asks.

"Jennifer's pregnant! She's not allowed caffeine." Molly yells out.

"What? JJ, why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends." Emily says, hurt.

"I just found out like this morning. Actually Hotch knew before me. So there's a shocker." JJ says, trying to get everyone's hurt and angry attitudes directed at someone else, at least for a while.

"Okay, we'll forgive you this one time. So, how far along are you?" Pen asks.

"About three and a half months. We'll know more after the ultrasound." JJ says, smiling with that pregnant glow that's often talked of.

"Three and a half months? There are two things that disturb me about this. First, who have you been 'SEEING' and how come you haven't told us until now?" Emily says, with Pen nodding in agreement.

"Do you remember Detective LaMontagne? We worked with him in New Orleans. Anyway, he and I started spending weekends together. I'd say about six months ago. We connected immediately and it turned…you know." JJ coyly hints at the sexual part of their relationship.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Pen asks, hurt by the lack of trust.

"Pen, come on! You know how something's in life you want kept to yourself. I would've told you if I knew it would get serious. I honestly didn't expect this," She points to her belly, "to happen. I think it might be serious now. Can you believe Hotch knew before me?" JJ asks with a shocked look on her face.

"Wow, that had to be brutal." Pen says. Almost freaked out. That would be almost as bad as seeing your parents making love. Awww!

"It was. Now as soon as Will comes back, we're going to see and hear our baby for the first time." JJ says, smiling at the thought of having a family. Something she's always wanted since she was a little girl. But it did scare her as much as thrill her.

"So, what did Will say when you told him?" Emily asks.

"He was stunned. I mean I was stunned too. He was worried that I had gone almost four months without prenatal care, just as I am. But I was getting a feeling that he was distant. Like something else was bothering him. I'll get it out of him today when we're together." JJ says, fear being heard in her voice. All four girls sat and talked about ALL things baby.

An hour later, the nurse comes in to take JJ to get her ultrasound.

"Oh, I'm waiting on the baby's daddy to get here." JJ tries to hold off until Will can get there.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jearau, but this is the only time we have open and we need to make sure that little bundle of joy is ok." The nurse says professionally.

"May I call him first. Five minutes tops."

"Sure, I'll stall as long as I can." The nurse leaves. JJ grabs the bedside phone and dials Will's cell phone. It goes right to voice mail.

"Will, hurry and get over here! In five minutes they're taking me for the ultrasound." JJ hangs up and calls Reid.

"Reid." He answers his phone.

"Spence, where's Will? They're going to be taking my for the ultrasound in five minutes. He's not answering his phone." JJ says, fear and worry in her voice.

"I'm on my way." Reid says, hanging the phone up. JJ's shocked that Spencer would hang up on her and then not even answer her question. She knew something was wrong. Panic builds and the three other girls can see this.

"JJ, are you ok/ you look pale." Emily asks, being the one sitting on her bed.

"No." That's all JJ would say. But the other new she was sad as well scared when they see the tears roll down her checks and she just stares at the corner of the room without blinking. The nurse comes in with a wheel chair to take JJ to her ultrasound. Right behind her was Derek.

"Are we ready now ms. Jearau?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Morgan asks, knowing he walked in on something important. Out of fear and loneliness, JJ asks the first thing that came to mind.

""Derek, I'm pregnant. Would you be with me when I see and hear my baby for the first time?"

"What now?" Derek asks confused.

"Please Derek. I need my big brother to be with me. I'll explain on the way." JJ says, wiping away her tears.

"Sure baby sis. Let's roll. I can't wait to hear this story." Derek says, helping JJ into her wheel chair and holding her hand as they go to get the ultrasound. JJ just talking away. Her voice getting lower the farther they got from her room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll have the next chapter up maybe today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading, please review too.**


	14. Chapter 14

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own Criminal Minds. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14

A few minutes later, Spencer comes running into the room that only contained three women and not four like he expected.

"Where's JJ?" he asks, breathing a little labored.

"You just missed her Spence. Derek's with her. Where's Will?" Molly asks, disgusted. She knew Will was going to hurt JJ. She just didn't know how.

"We went to my place to sleep. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. No note or anything. So I called him. He was angry. I don't know why. I figured it was the baby thing. I asked him why he was upset now. He was angry last night too. He just didn't want to upset JJ and the baby. Will's on a plane back to New Orleans." Before Reid could continue, he was cut off by pen.

"What the hell?"

"Will says he can't be the daddy. He's known since Katrina that he's sterile. Plus, Will's got a new girlfriend. He was going to come out next weekend to break up with her." Reid says, face a bit red from anger and embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I'm saying JJ slept with someone else or she was assaulted. We need to talk to her. JJ wouldn't lie about being raped, right?' Reid asks, more scared than anything else.

"No, but she might not remember it. I know that when Mark and Bruce raped me, I kept telling myself that it didn't happen. For the first few days I thought it was just a nightmare. I had bleeding, but I just assumed it was my period. I had a few cramps, so I talked myself into the delusion. Jennifer's the one that made me realize that it wasn't a dream. She didn't realize she helped me. It's a very terrifying thing to remember. What if she was drugged?" Molly says. The last question coming to her in a whim.

"I didn't even think of that. Are you sure you're not a profiler?" pen asks, lightly tapping Molly's leg.

"That would explain her memory loss. I can't see JJ just blocking it out," Reid says, walking over to Molly and hugging her for the honesty she gave about her rapes. He rubs her back reassuringly. "Their going to pay for what they did to you." He kisses the top of her head.

"I know Spence. How are we going to help Jennifer? We have to come up with a plan. Shouldn't Aaron and Dave be here?" Molly says mature beyond her years.

"Yeah." Reid says, opening his phone, ready to dial.

"Spence, you can't use that in the hospital. Here, use my room phone." Molly says handing her land line phone to him.

"Thanks sweetheart." Reid kisses her on the top of her head.

"Are you sure you want me in here? Not Em or Pen?" Derek asks, a little uncomfortable.

"Derek, I'm sure. Please, I don't want to do this alone. Will isn't here. Something's got to be wrong. But I'm more concerned about my baby right now. He or she could be hurt because of me." JJ says, starting to cry.

"Oh, JJ don't cry. I'm sure Jearau Jr. will be just fine. Now, how do we do this ultrasound thing?" Derek asks, looking around. He was trying to make JJ laugh or at least smile.

"Derek, you just hold my hand. The doctor, Me and the baby will do the rest." JJ giggles. Which in turn makes Derek smile. Mission accomplished. The doctor walks in.

"Good morning Ms. Jearau. Who do we have here? Could it be daddy?" The doctor asks.

"No! No, no. I'm just a friend and co-worker. Sorry JJ. I didn't mean it to come out like…I'm sorry." Derek apologizes and tries to not get himself any deeper.

"It's ok Derek. No doctor. Will's the babies daddy, but something's kept him away. So lets just see how healthy my baby is and go from there." JJ says, a little more tense and nervous. Derek was worrying about her.

"I'm sorry for assuming. Shall we?" The doctor gets the equipment ready. Derek grabs a saddened JJ's hand and squeezes a comforting gesture. JJ turns her head away from Derek and wipes away a few stray tears.

"Ok, now we're just going to put some of this gel on your stomach and then use this wand to look at your baby. We won't be able to tell the sex of the baby yet. It's still too early to tell. But we'll get a better idea of conception. Within a day or so. We'll get a due date and look to make sure he or she has all it's fingers, toes and limps. Any questions?"

"No, not yet at least." JJ says, understanding so far.

"Are you ready to see and hear your baby?"

"Yes sure." JJ says, taking a deep cleansing breath. They exposed JJ's still slim stomach, apply the cool gel. They turn the machine on and the doctor places the wide, flat wand on the new mother-to-be's belly for the first time. They first hear a 'whoosh wash' noise.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. It sounds fast to a normal person, but I assure you that it's completely normal. It sounds strong and healthy. Ok, now here's the spine. The thing that looks like a string of pearls. These little things are limbs. That's of course the head. It seems to be healthy. Now we have conception at four months and one week. Sorry, normally I'm not that off. So your due date of March 15th. Now that might change. It depends on how smoothly your pregnancy goes. Now do you have any questions?' the doctor stands and looks at JJ. She was in shock. That was in between the times JJ and Will slept together.

"Yes. Can you tell me what day and month I conceived?"

"It would have been… June 12th or 14th. I'll make a print out for your records and for a baby book if you want." The doctor says, not noticing the shock in JJ's face and mannerism.

"JJ, are you ok?" Derek asks.

JJ wipes the gel off her belly and says, "May I go back to my room. I'll get that stuff later." JJ sits up and starts to climb down. Derek helps her. She gets into the wheel chair and Derek motions to the nurse that he can push her.

"Jennifer, what's upset you? The baby's healthy. Are you still upset with Will?"

"No Derek. I don't know how, but I don't think Will's the daddy. I wasn't with Will at that time. I went to see him June 1st and then July 14th. So something happened between those two dates. I need to look at my calender," JJ says, preoccupied as Derek pushes her back, "Not a word to anyone until I figure it out. Especially Will." JJ says, silently shedding tear. She's also shaking with fear and confusion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the hospital room, Hotch and Rossi walk into the room.

"Hey, where's JJ?" Hotch asks before Rossi could.

"She's getting her ultrasound done. But we have a big problem. Will left. He didn't tell JJ why. He told me that the baby isn't his. It can't be, he's sterile." Reid tells Hotch. Rossi's trying to ultrasound what that means.

"He left without telling JJ?" Hotch asks, stunned.

"Yeah. What are we going to tell her? She's already suspicious because he didn't show up. Morgan went with her." Emily says, concerned about friend and sister. They all had racing minds about how JJ got pregnant. She didn't mention another guy. And that just wasn't JJ. Morgan was the playboy. JJ maybe dated only two men a year tops. The job was demanding.

JJ and Derek roll into the room. Everyone watched as they entered the room.

"What are you all staring at?" JJ asks, then paranoid sets in, "Oh God! What happened to Will? Is he okay?" JJ asks, standing up out of the wheel chair slowly. Derek and Rossi on either side of her. She goes to walk forward and stumbles. Derek and Rossi catch her a little strongly.

"JJ!" Molly yells.

"Ah, oh! Thanks guys. Can someone tell me what's going on with Will? I need to tell him the news of the baby." JJ says, looking at Derek. They make eye contact.

"Uh, Jennifer. Will kind of left. He didn't want to upset you, so he just left back to New Orleans." Hotch says, trying to come up with his next words when JJ bursts out.

"Oh God! He knows! I thought I'd have a little more time!" JJ yells, face getting red.

"Is it the baby? JJ, what's wrong?" Hotch asks, concerned about the liaison's baby.

"No! Derek, we have to find out what happened. Derek, please!" JJ sobs hysterically. The nurse comes in with a syringe.

"Hold still Ms. Jearau."

"No! Derek! Help me! You know I would… never…" JJ was out. The sedative was fast acting.

"That's not going to harm the baby, right?" Derek asks, trying to protect JJ and Baby Jearau.

"It's perfectly safe. Her being upset like that isn't. If you can't keep her calm, then visitors will be restricted to two at a time. Now, let her sleep. You may visit with Ms. Shaw." The nurse leaves the room agitated.

"Derek, what's she talking about?" Rossi asks.

"Maybe we should wait until JJ's awake and she can explain. It's her business, not mine. I was just there as a friend and last minute replacement." Derek says, trying to slide out of the room by sneaking slowly to the door. Rossi grabs him by the ear and stops him from leaving.

"Fine! But you all suffer her rather, not me. JJ's a little farther alone then she thought and what the doc thought. She knows Will's not the father. But she can't figure out who the dad is. She doesn't remember being with anyone else. But JJ and Will were states apart. She didn't want to say anything until she had answers. So she figures he knows." Derek says, looking down at a sleeping JJ. He moves some of her hair from her face. So is that why he left?" Derek asks, wanting to be in the loop again.

"Will told me that he's not the dad because he's sterile. He knew before they hooked up." Reid says, holding Molly's hand for support.

"Poor JJ." Morgan says.

"So we have to wait until she wakes up to find out what she remembers." Reid says.

"Yeah, and hopefully JJ will remember something." Hotch says, at a loss of what to do from there. They all just watch a sedated JJ sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Molly and JJ were getting ready to be discharged. They decided to let them go together. After they were dressed, they checked the room for any of their stuff that they might have forgotten there. JJ found Will's gloves that he'd forgotten there. She silently brought them to her face and took in a deep inhale. She closed her eyes as the sent took over. She remembers he used Dial hand soap. Everything else seemed to dry his hands too much. Silent tears stream down her cheeks.

Molly sees her standing off toward a corner. She can see JJ's shoulders are shaking. Molly knew she was crying. Molly walks over and embraces her with a warm, sympatric hug.

"Jennifer, why don't you call him and explain to him what's going on. I'm sure he's a very understanding guy." Molly says, trying to assure her.

"No, he's not. He's a hurt man. A man that thinks I cheated on him. Wouldn't you be hurt and angry if you thought Spencer was cheat… You know, I can't even finish that sentence." JJ says, clutching the masculine gloves as close to her body. With the other hand she wipes away the spilled tears.

"Jennifer, I don't want to push, but the others don't know how to ask you. Can you think of a time were someone might have had a chance to hit you over the head or somehow render you unconscious to be able to take advantage of you?" Molly asks, hoping she was asking the right questions.

"No. The only two times I wasn't at work at that time was when Emily, Pen and I went out for drinks. And then there was a media conference in D.C. That was a busy time, so I can't recall anything unusual. I mean I work with the BAU and feel as much as a profiler as Emily." JJ says, with her mind searching her memories of all of the possible scenarios. She was coming up empty. Reid walks in and sees the pregnant girls in close proximity of one another. He feels as if he walked in on something.

"MmmHmm." Spencer clears his throat to announce he's there. "Are you girls ready to go?"

"Can you take our bags and get the car? They'll wheel us down in a minute." Molly says, JJ's back to Reid and she doesn't say anything or turn around to look at Reid.

"Ok, but if you're not down in ten minutes, I'm coming back and carrying you two mother-to-be's out of this place." Spencer says, then leaves the room.

"Molly, how could this happen to me? I'm always so in control of things. Now, everything is out of control. I'm pregnant and have no idea who the daddy is. I've hurt Will and lost him forever. And I've never felt so alone and scared." JJ stars to cry again.

"You're not alone and I'm just as scared as you. So we can help each other through this." Molly says, rubbing JJ's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thank you Molly. You're going to be an excellent mother." JJ smiles.

""Thanks, but I don't think you have to worry about you being a bad mother either."

"Yes I do. You'll have Spencer to help you. I'm doing this alone. Oh, but we have to worry about the trial for Mark, Bruce and those other two guys. How are you handling the knowledge that you have to go to court?" JJ asks, relieved to stop thinking of her problems.

"sure I'm nervous, but I'm also SO ready to make them pay for hurting me and kidnapping us. They could have killed us and the babies we carry. Are you nervous? I mean you have to testify too" Molly says as the nurse and teen volunteer come in with a wheel chair for each. Without breaking their conversation, the nurse and volunteer wheel them down to a waiting Spencer.

"I'm usually not bad under pressure. I got into this job for that particular reason. So I think I'm fine. So, you never told me what you and Spencer talked about the first night in the hospital when Will and I were alone."

"Spencey asked me to move in with him on my birthday. Oh, but if you want I can stay with you. I don't know if you would feel alone with me there or not. But if you want me to stay, I will. You helped me out when I needed it, I'd like to return the favor." Molly says, being wheeled side by side next to JJ.

"No, by all means, go be with Spencer. Only if you want. I'll be at my place and there will always be a place for you there," JJ reaches out to grab Molly's hand. "Your like the little sister I never had." They get out to the patient loading area, Spencer opens the passenger font door and passenger back door. The nurse puts the breaks on both the wheel chairs and they are helped into the car. Molly was going to sit in the back seat and let JJ sit in front. And JJ was thinking the same thing.

"I thought I'd sit in back and let you have the front seat." Molly says to JJ.

"No. I'll sit in back. You sit in front with your man. Besides, I need to do some thinking. Thanks anyway." JJ climbs into the back seat and Molly climbs into the front seat. Spencer closes both doors and heads back to the driver seat. And he pulls away, heading to JJ's apartment. Unaware that the remaining team members have put together a surprise/ welcome home party for the ladies. JJ stares out the window and says nothing the whole ride home. Molly and Spencer hold hands and make small talk.

"So Spence, did you really want me to come live with you on my birthday?" Molly asks, knowing the truth.

"Yes babe. I can't wait to share a place with you. Seeing your shoes next to mine. Seeing your toothbrush next to mine. Waking up next to you every morning. Getting all the foods you crave. This will be an amazing adventure that I wouldn't want to spend with anyone else." Spencer leans over and kisses Molly. JJ heard and saw the whole thing. JJ lets a few tears escape.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, they are welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

In Jennifer She Trusts

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 15

Ten minutes later, the three pull up to JJ's apartment complex parking lot. When Spencer brings the car to a stop, JJ has the back door open and has one foot out on the pavement.

"What's the rush?" Spencer asks, worried the girls wouldn't walk into the apartment together and ruin the surprise.

"Spencer, I'd like to take a shower in my own shower and then I'd like to take a nap in my own bed. If you have a problem with that, too bad!" JJ says quickly getting ahead of Spencer and going too fast for him to catch up. He didn't want to leave Molly. She was still a little weak. JJ gets to the apartment first and unlocks the door. Her mind elsewhere, JJ jumps back when her family/friends jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" JJ scared to death just starts yelling.

"What the hell?"

"Baby girl, sorry if we scared you. Are you ok?" Morgan asks, truly concerned.

"NO!" JJ rushes to her bedroom and slams the door. Everyone's left just standing there in her spacious living room when Molly and Spencer walk in. Everyone goes from looking at JJ's bedroom direction to turning to look at the couple that just walks in. Pen, shocked at all that's happened in just the mere seconds is the first to talk.

"Surprise." Pen says with comedic undertones.

"What are you all doing here? Where's Jen?" Molly asks.

"Hey doll. We came to welcome you home. Spencer was supposed to make you and JJ come in together. I'm afraid we scared JJ and she kind of went into hiding. We didn't mean to frighten her. We should've thought about the kidnapping and the effect this would have on her. Let her cool off and I'll go talk to her in a bit. How are you feeling? Do you need or want anything?" Aaron asks his now emotionally adopted daughter.

"Could I maybe get some ice water?" I've been having heartburn a lot lately. How are you and SHE doing?" Molly asks, trying to keep it as vague so no one else will know whom she's talking about.

"SHE and I are doing quite well thank you. How are you and Spencer?" Aaron asks as the two walk arm in arm into the kitchen area.

"We're going good. I'm sure you already know, but he asked me to move in with him on my birthday and I said yes. What do you think of that?" Molly says, trying to get a fatherly response.

"Well, as a father, I'm not too happy about it. You're too young to be so serious with a man. But as a friend who's known what you've been through and what you have to face soon, I couldn't be happier for you two. What's JJ think about it?" Aaron asks, while getting her drink.

"She told me that I didn't have to live with him. That I was welcome to stay here, but I was to go with her blessing. Part of me doesn't want to leave her alone. Then the other half can't say no to being with the man I love." Aaron looks stunned at Molly when she says she loves Reid.

"Are you completely sure you want to move in with him? I mean, if you have ANY doubts, stay with JJ a little longer. There's no rush." Aaron tries to give the best advice he can.

"So when's SHE moving in with you?" Molly asks, taking the drink from the Aaron. He doesn't answer. "Oh my! She already did!" Molly smiles big, surprised at Aarons actions.

"She hasn't officially moved in. She has stuff at my house. She stays most nights. Why do you act so shocked?" Aaron say, grinning.

"Because you and SHE don't seem the types to sneak around. When are you going to inform everyone else?" Molly asks, then takes a drink.

"We want to make sure it's going to last first." And Aaron left it at that. Aaron helps her back out to the general population in the living room.

"JJ still hasn't come out of her room?" Aaron asks, starting to grow concerned. Once Molly was seated next to Reid, Aaron went back to the room that had the door shut. He knocks lightly, trying not to scare her again.

"JJ, are you okay?" Aaron asks. He got no answer. He knocks and asks the same question, just more authoritively, "Jennifer, are you okay?" He waits and no answer. "Jennifer, I'm coming in," Aaron turns the door knob and opens the door slowly. "Jen, are you okay?" He looks at the bed and sees JJ lying there, not moving. He walks over to the side that JJ's facing. When his eyes meet her face, he can tell she's been crying. But she was asleep. Aaron made sure she was covered up. Then he leaves the room. He shuts the door and goes back to the party in the living room. When he gets there, the crowd is listening to Reid talk about the actual process of giving birth and the delivery. Molly, who's sitting next to him, her face pales as the details are voiced and the images run amuck in her scared head.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" Aaron asks, shocked that someone else hadn't stopped him before scaring a poor Molly.

"I've been reading up on the delivery and birth. I found it interesting and thought that everyone else might find it just as interesting, did I say something wrong?" Reid asks, unaware of his blunder.

"Spencer, look at poor Molly's face. She's as pale as the white walls on Penelope's Ester." Aaron says, going over to help a sickly looking Molly up and helps her to her room to lye down. "Molly, how you feeling?" Aaron asks, arm around her waist and her arm around his neck.

"I was feeling queasy before, now I'm doing all I can to not give in and vomit. I just need to lye down and rest. Thanks for helping me Aaron. I don't think Spence realized what he was doing. He was just wanting to fit in. You know Spence. How's Jennifer doing?" Molly asks, slowly climbing into bed.

"She's asleep. Now, if you feel like you can't hold it, you use your trash can. Don't try to rush to the bathroom. We don't want to see you get dizzy and fall." Aaron says, covering her up with a blanket. He leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

"Thank you Aaron. You and my dad are so much alike. I feel so loved. Like when he was here. I always feel safe with you. The way I did with …dad." Molly yawns toward the end of her sentence. Her eyes start to get heavy and she drifts off to sleep. So Aaron goes back to the party. And just relaxes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A short while later, Morgan's coming out of the bathroom and hears a woman moan. He checks Molly first and she was fine, so he knew it was JJ. So he slowly and carefully walks into the master bedroom. He sees the kind size bed and the active woman in it. Morgan walks over to her bed and tries to stop her from writhing. He can tell she's having a very bad nightmare. He tries to hold her down so she won't hurt her, the baby or even him. He holds her down by her shoulders. Then attempts to wake her from she slumber of hell.

"JJ, wake up," Morgan says, not too loud or forceful. She's still in distress. "Jennifer! Wake up, NOW!" Morgan says more demanding.

"No! I … what? Don't do … NO!!!" JJ says, then screams 'no' at the top of her lungs. With this, Morgan pulls her to his chest. Morgan rocks JJ like he might rock a child to get them to sleep. JJ's tears soak Derek's shirt. After a few seconds, Derek stops the rocking and holds JJ's face in his hands.

"JJ, are you awake?"

"Yes. What are you doing in my room?" JJ asks, confused and scared. She had no idea how he got in there. She pulls away from Derek. She covers herself and backs up to the headboard of her bed. She feels worse than before, because if Derek, her friend, got in her room without her knowing, then that someone could have slept with her and she'd never know.

"JJ, you were having a violent nightmare. I heard you when I went to use the restroom. I was afraid you'd hurt yourself or the baby. JJ, what was the nightmare about? I might be able to help you understand what you were dreaming about." Derek says, reaching out to grab her hand. He thought that it was the least contact, but yet enough to comfort her. JJ allowed him to hold her hand.

"I don't remember." JJ says, not looking at Derek. Before anything else can be said, there was a couple hard knocks at the door.

"JJ, are you ok? May I come in to check on you?" They heard a somewhat panicky boss man ask.

"Yes sir." JJ says as calmly as she can. Hotch opens the door and rushes in. Surprised by Derek sitting next to her.

" Oh, I thought you were alone and might have had a nightmare." Aaron says, feeling a bit foolish.

"I did have a nightmare. Derek heard me. He woke me. I'm okay now," JJ pulls her hand out of Derek's. She removes the covers and swings her feet off the side of the bed. "I'm going to go shower. Then I'll come visit with everyone." JJ goes to stand, but wavers. Derek quickly grabs hold of her waist to steady her.

"JJ, would you like one of the ladies to help in the bathroom? I mean if you think you're not going to be able to keep yourself standing." Aaron asks, worried.

"NO! I'm fine! I can do this myself!" JJ yells. But no one in that room knows if JJ was answering Aaron's question or if JJ was trying to convince herself that she was still an independent person.

"JJ, there's nothing wrong with needing help. Isn't that what you tell the people we help?" Aaron says, trying to use the words she used ALL the time.

"Aaron Hotchner, don't you profile me! You may be my boss and a friend, but you're not my father or my husband! You're not a woman and you don't have to worry about giving birth and raising it all alone! I don't even know who the daddy is! God! This makes me sound like a slut! I don't understand how I got pregnant without Will. I hadn't slept with anyone for a good year before Will! What's happening to me?" JJ asks, backing up to the wall for some support. She didn't want Derek or Aaron to touch her.

"JJ, did you have ANY unexplained missing time or wake up and not know how you got somewhere?" Aaron finally asks.

"Aaron, that happens a lot. The hours we put in, I sometimes run on auto pilot." JJ says, really thinking about the questions.

"What about the time you conceived? That was what, in June?" Aaron asks, still unsure of all the details.

"I saw Will the weekend of the 11th of June. I was back home by the 14th. And before any of you ask, yes it was an intimate weekend. Then there was the Media conference in D.C on the 22nd for the week." JJ stops and the two men can see her mind working in that beautiful blonde head of hers. After a few moments of silences from JJ, one of the guys asks.

"JJ, what's going on in the beautiful head of yours?" Derek asks. Aaron glances at Derek for a second the back to JJ for her answer.

"I was remembering the hotel. It was the Hilton and it had a bar next to the conference room. After the day was over, a few of us girls went for drinks. We did it every night. But I don't recall ever getting back to my room. I only remember ordering one drink. I wanted to unwind and one drink wouldn't hurt anything. It was just learning things. I wasn't on a case. I can only recall a few sips and then waking up in bed the next morning." JJ thinks hard.

"Did you notice if you had a headache, like a hang over?" Aaron asks, starting to think she could've been drugged. Now was the time to ask, when she was remembering and willing to talk about it.

"Yeah. Just a slight hang over. I just caulked it up to not drinking much in a while. I thought my body was just not used to that hard of alcohol." JJ says, shocking a little.

"What kind of drink did you have?" Derek asks.

"Well, I normally have a beer in a bottle. But I had a medium Long Island Ice Tea. The large was way too big. The small was way too small. That's the only drink I had all week. No other types of drinks. So a medium long island ice tea every night." JJ says, starring at her bed. Her face looked as if she went into a trance. She didn't blink. She kept getting flashes of her in her bed at the hotel. Her heart begins to race. Another flash of her being flopped around on her bed by a pair of masculine arms. She let's out a little whimper. "Ah."

"JJ, what's going on? What are you remembering?" Derek asks, standing up from her bed. He moves slowly toward her. He reaches his hand up to grab her shoulders. Once he makes contact with her arms, JJ reacts.

"NO! NO! Please, don't!" JJ says, still in her trance. Aaron tried to use this to his advantage.

"JJ, what's happening?"

"I walked back to my room. When I got in there, he was standing next to my bed. I wanted to leave and get help. But I was frozen. He told me to come to the bed. Again, I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop." A tear slides down JJ's check.

"JJ, what's happening?" Aaron asks.

"He's undressing me! Oh God! Someone help me! He's taking my cloths off and I can't move! NO!!!" JJ's shaking and this time Aaron can see it with his naked eye.

"What's happening JJ?"

"He's laying me down on the bed, naked! Oh! NO! Help! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" JJ yells as loud as she can. Her legs give out and she slides down the wall, with Derek still holding her shoulders. The whole team comes rushing to see what's wrong with their team member. As they get to the open door, Aaron holds a hand up at them to keep them quiet.

"JJ, what's happening?" Aaron asks, calmly, but his gut wanted to lurch out his throat. It was killing Aaron to have to listen to JJ's recount of her rape. Derek was crying, listening to this horrid event.

"Oh god! He's on top on me! I can't fight! I can't move! He's hurting me! Please, god make him stop! Will, help me!" JJ passes out. Derek holds her. His tears, now getting her wet. Aaron wipes a tear that escaped his eyes.

"We found out how JJ got pregnant." Aaron says, voice very low, they almost didn't hear what he said.

"Is that what she was yelling about?" Spencer asks.

"Yes. It sounds like she was drugged. But not ruffies or GHB. This let her walk and seem fine. But when she went to flee, the drug paralyzed her. Same thing happened when he undressed her and then raped her. It must erase the memory. Penelope, can you check your computers to see if there's a drug like this out there?" Aaron asks, still in shock.

"Sure. I'll get right on it." Pen leaves the group at the door way to JJ's room. Kevin leaves with her to see if he can rush the process up. Reid, Rossi and Prentiss come in to help assess the situation. Emily walks over to Aaron.

"Aaron, what made her remember?" Emily asks softly.

"She was having a nightmare. Derek came to wake her. I thought I heard a scream, so I came to check on her. She got all 'JJ doesn't need help' on Derek and I, but she got a little dizzy. I asked if you or Pen should help her in the shower she wanted to take. She went off on us. She stared at the bed and we couldn't get her to come back. She started to talk about her conference in D.C." Aaron couldn't go on without his voice giving away to his loss of control over his emotions. Emily knew this was his weakness and that's one reason she loved him. He could be tough, yet still hurt when a friend and colleague hurt. Emily kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

"Em, what are you doing?" Aaron asks, afraid Rossi or Morgan would see the romantic emotions between them.

"Aaron, I don't care who sees. You're hurting and that hurts me. I want you to feel me against you. I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone." Emily says and plants very sensual kiss on him. He responds with a kiss back and in another way that only Emily could feel since she was sitting on his lap.

Derek was holding a passed out JJ in his arms. Reid and Rossi wanted to move her up onto the bed. They went to pick her up, but Derek pushed them away. Both physically and emotionally.

"No! I can move her! Don't touch her!" Derek says, still silently crying. He gently scoops her up under her bent legs and up under her arms and around her back. He slowly moves her from the floor, up onto her bed. She didn't stir. Derek lays her gently on the bed and her head on the pillow. He covers her up and brushes the hair away from her face. He leans down and kisses her forehead. Reid goes and gets a cold wet wash cloth out of her bedroom. He brings it back and gives it to Derek.

"Thanks my man." Derek puts the wash cloth on her forehead. After a few minutes with the cold wash cloth, JJ starts to come around.

"Wha …What's this doing on my head?" JJ asks, grabbing the wash cloth and chucking it across the room.

"JJ, stop being a bad patient." Derek scolds her.

"What happened? Why does my head feel like it went through a blender?" JJ asks, holding her head in one hand.

"You don't remember?" Aaron asks, confused.

"No. Is someone going to fill me in?" JJ asks.

"Stay there. You just had an episode. We think we figured out what might have happened. Do you have the numbers to any of the ladies you spent time with at the conference?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah. Can you get my briefcase?" JJ says, confused and in some pain.

"Sure," Reid runs out of the bedroom, only to return a short moment later. "Here." Reid places it on the bed next to JJ. She opens the case and looks for the pamphlet that had everyone's contact info that was at the conference. It wasn't there. That's when JJ remembered a lady by the name of Becky O'Brien writing her name on JJ's notepad. She was to look into something for her. She pulls the notepad out and looks for the number.

"Here. Rebecca 'Becky' O'Brien. She was at the table every night that we all had our night caps. That's when Becky asked if I'd check out a person for her. He was bothering her and she heard about one Penelope Garcia's technical genius. She was to give me a name. I think it was on the pamphlet. But I can't find it. Go ahead and look in my briefcase. I have to lay down. My head feels better down." JJ says, pushing all her papers and briefcase away. Derek covers her back up. Moving her hair out of her face as she closed her eyes and tries to sleep. Dave grabs all JJ's stuff off the bed and takes it out to the kitchen table. Everyone else leaves the room except Derek. He stays to look after JJ. Afraid to leave her alone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. Thank again everyone. In case I can't make another chapter before christmas, Merry Christmas everyone! I'll try to update soon. Be safe and hope everyone gets what they wanted for christmas.**


	16. Chapter 16

In Jennifer She Trusts

_AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please enjoy and I will try to get another chapter up soon. Thanks. WARNING: Some sexual contemt, so turn back now if you don't want to read a little smut. You have been warned._

Chapter 16

Out in the kitchen, Dave gets the phone number for Becky O'Brien. He calls the number to see if her could get more info from her. The phone rings.

"Hello, O'Brien residence." A man answers.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Rebecca O'Brien." Dave says.

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is a colleague of a woman she met at a conference. She asked an Agent Jennifer Jearau to look into something for her. I just had a few questions to ask to help the process quicken." Dave says, trying to not give too much away, but be as honest as possible.

"Just one moment." Dave waits for about ten to fifteen seconds before a woman gets on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Rebecca O'Brien?"

"Yes. Who's this?" Becky asks.

"Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Dave Rossi. I work with Agent Jennifer Jearau. Do you remember her?" Dave asks.

"Yes. I met her at a media conference. She was going to look into someone for me. She never got back to me. Is she ok?" Becky asks, concerned.

"Well, she's having a problem. We're trying to help her. We thought maybe you could help us help her."

"I'll try. What do you need?" Becky asks.

"We need a couple of things. First off, when you girls had drinks, was there anyone around that bugged your group?"

"Yeah. There was a group of guys that were of the same number as we were. I can't remember names, but they were creepy." Becky says, unraveled.

"Ok, now who was the guy you wanted looked into?" Dave asks.

"I changed my mind about that." Becky says, sounding scared.

"Rebecca, why did you change your mind? Has this man threatened you?" Dave asks.

"I can't help you anymore. Sorry." Becky went to hang up, but Dave quickly asks a question.

"Are you with child?" This stops Becky.

"How'd you know?" Becky asks, shocked.

"Because Jennifer's expecting too."

"How far along?" Becky asks, but knows the answer.

"A little over four months. You?" Dave asks, knowing the answer.

"Same here."

"Is it your boyfriends?" Dave asks.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. But my husband ecstatic. It's our first." Becky says, you can almost hear the sadness in her voice.

"Rebecca, are you sure it's your husbands child?" Dave asks, trying to make it sound not as bad as it did.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Becky asks, defensively.

"Rebecca, Jennifer's having problems remembering the time from when you get your drinks up until she's getting up to get ready for the day. Do you have this problem too?" Dave asks.

"Maybe, why? What's it mean?" Becky asks.

"Well, we believe that you ladies may have been drugged with a new drug. If you could, would you please come here so we can figure this out? Our tech would be happy to look up whatever you need or want and you and Jennifer can try to help each other remember what happened." Dave says, trying to seal the deal.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Becky hangs up.

"Damn IT!" Dave yells, shutting his phone. Penelope and Kevin look over at Dave and can see as well as feel his pain.

"What happened, sir?" Penelope asks.

"Rebecca's pregnant too. I think it happened on the same conference. She says it's her husbands. I could tell she was holding something back. All she gave me was there was a group of men that hovered around JJ's group of girls. But I wasn't able to get the name of the guy that she wanted JJ to have you look up. Do you recall JJ giving you a name when we weren't on a case?" Dave asks.

"Sorry, no. I'll email all this info to myself at the office and home. Then we just keep asking JJ and keep a log of all the stuff she does remember. I'll keep Becky O'Brien and her number in my notes. We're going to head out. We have a class tomorrow. Tell JJ to call if she needs anything. You take it easy on yourself sir. You did the best you could."

"Bye guys. See you later." Dave says to Penelope and Kevin. They leave. Dave looks over at Aaron and Emily. They were holding each other and kissing. Dave thought it was about time. He could sense the chemistry between them. "I'm leaving folks. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." Dave says, and leaves without a response. Reid was in with Molly, sleeping. Derek never left JJ's side either.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Early the next morning, JJ woke with Derek's head laying on her, between her body and the edge of the bed. He was sitting in a chair leaned over. JJ placed one of her hands on his head. This move woke him and sent him into a panic. Almost like a first time father when his wife's in labor.

"Derek, calm down!" JJ vocalizes. He calms down, but now has a kink in his neck.

"Oh, damn it. In all the positions I've slept in, why would I get a kink in my neck here?" Derek says, mostly to himself.

"Come here. Sit down. Will used to get kinks all the time. I used to tell him it was lack of potassium…" JJ starts crying. She's massaging Derek really good. Every time he wanted to turn to look at her, she forced his head back into the position where he looks forward.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, Derek would have given JJ anything she asked for. He was so relaxed he almost fell asleep again.

"JJ, did you really believe that Will was the daddy?" Derek asks, knowing that will be the end of his massage and possibly the beginning of yelling. But JJ stays surprisingly calm.

"Yes Derek, I did. Will was my only partner, at least that I knew of. I really thought we had something. He never told me he was sterile. You'd think that's something you'd tell a partner you're sleeping with. I told him I was on the pill. That right there would've been a stellar time to tell me. Don't you think? I mean it was on topic. We used condoms. Well most of the time we used condoms. So that must mean he didn't trust me enough." JJ starts crying. Derek pulls her into a hug. She cries on his shoulder.

"It's ok JJ. He's gone. You have to think of yourself and your baby." Derek says, moving his hand to her belly. When they pull apart, their faces only inches away from each other, they come back together in a kiss. A nice deep, passionate kiss. JJ kept pulling him closer. She's trying to get his shirt off. Derek's trying to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush JJ and the baby.

"Derek, please touch me. Please, make love to me." JJ says before she knew what she was really saying.

"JJ, are you hearing yourself?" Derek asks, not wanting to take advantage of her.

"You don't want me either?" JJ says, starting to cry again and slides her hands away from Derek.

"JJ, you know I have feelings for you. But you also know that I'm not going to take advantage of the situation. Boy, I sure do want to take you up on your offer. But haven't you been taken advantage of enough?" Derek says, pointing out a good fact.

"I guess you're right. You're a great kisser. Will you at least come back over here and let me make out with you?" JJ says, using her feminine whiles on him. Derek was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "Derek, please." JJ says, pulling him closer to her. How could Derek say no to JJ. He leans over and starts kissing. JJ's hands roam the dark athletic body of her co-worker. She lets out a little pleaser moan to let Derek know she likes it. JJ's hands travel south to Derek's pants. Before Derek could stop her, she had his 'camper' in her hand. Derek stops kissing just a little to be able to talk.

"JJ, that's not fair. I'm losing all my will to stop this before it goes too far." Derek still kissing.

"Derek, I'm really horny. Please, you've got to help me. I need this. If you're worried, I have condoms right here." JJ pulls open her bedside drawer and hands him the condom.

"JJ, it's not that. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Derek, it hurts more that you don't want me." JJ looks sad.

"JJ, I want you. Oh, God I want you. But what about the fall out?" Derek says, looking into her blue eyes.

"Screw the fall out!" JJ moves one of Derek's hands to her swollen breasts. Once contact's made, JJ moans in pleasure. This turns Derek on. He has no more control to stop this act. Derek dives his mouth into JJ's. With JJ's free hand, she wraps it around his neck and pulls him closer. Derek starts to kiss her neck.

"Oh Derek!" Derek start to remove JJ's shirt. Leaving her bra between him and her naked flesh. "Please Derek, make love to me. I want to feel your skin against my skin. I can't wait to feel you inside me." This kind of talk is making Derek even more hot with desire. He removes the bra.

"Hold on Baby. Let's do this right." Derek kisses her neck. Down her chest. Focusing on her breasts and nipples. This causes JJ to writhe in pleasure. Derek removes her pajama pants and panties. Where he gets sight of Jennifer Jearau completely naked and is in awe of her beautifulness and her eagerness to be with him. Derek strips in record time. JJ smiles at Derek in his birthday suit. Derek strokes JJ's legs and then opens them slowly. JJ purrs at the anticipation of having Derek Morgan's member in her.

"Hurry Derek!" Derek slowly climbs on top of JJ.

"Are you sure? I can go take care of myself in the bathroom." He tries one last time to get her to back out.

"Not on your life." JJ kisses him and he lowers himself onto and into her. "Yes! Oh Derek, yes! You feel so good. Please, make sweet love to me." JJ breaths out in ecstasy.

"JJ, you feel so good! I love you." And the two pleasure each other into unbridled ecstasy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few short hours later, JJ and Derek had wore themselves out and had fallen asleep cuddled in each others arms. So when Molly comes to get JJ for breakfast, she sees the two in bed asleep. Apparently naked under the covers, Molly quickly back tracked. She goes back into the kitchen, where Spencer is cooking breakfast.

"Where's JJ?" A clueless Spencer asks.

"Ah, I think we should leave her alone. Lets just have a romantic breakfast, you and I." Molly says, trying to give JJ and Derek their privacy and space. She also didn't want to be the one to spill this news.

"Moll, she has to keep her strength up. She has a baby to think about too. Watch this, I'll go get her." Spencer puts the utensil down and starts to head out of the kitchen and to JJ's room.

"NO! Wait Spence!" Molly yells.

"What? Molly, what's going on?" Spencer asks, very frustrated.

"JJ needs her space." Molly says.

"Molly, if something's going on, just tell me." Spencer waits for an answer. Molly stands up and walks up to Spencer. She wraps her arms around his neck. She slowly brings him down to kiss her. She does the little thing with her tongue that drives him crazy and makes him hot. He pulls away from her. "Molly, what are you avoiding now?" Spencer ask, wiping his mouth of the excess moisture the kiss generated.

"Spencer, remember the thing we had to keep secret about Aaron and Emily?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We have another secret to keep." Molly says.

"What, is Emily pregnant too?" Spencer asks, mockingly. When Molly didn't laugh or smile, Spencer started to get a little panicky.

"No, not that I know of. And I don't think Aaron and Emily would like you putting it out there for karma Gods to get a hold of. It has to do with Jennifer. Please, just leave it at that," Molly pulls him closer. "Let's just enjoy being together. It's kind of a preview of us living together. But at your place, we can go at it anywhere at anytime." Molly says, cozying up to a warm Spencer.

"Correction. Our place, not my place. And that should be fun to try." Spencer brings Molly's face in for a kiss. They're interrupted by a male voice.

"Do you guys always suck face like this so early in the morning?" Derek asks, getting by them to get to the fridge to get some juice for him and JJ.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Spencer asks, ignoring his question.

"I stayed with JJ. Then I fell asleep. What's the crime in that, Dad?" Derek says, mockingly.

"I just thought you left last night." Spencer says in protection mode.

"Spencer man, back off. It's me. You know I'd never hurt JJ. Hey Molly. How ya feeling this morning?" Derek asks.

"Fine, thanks for asking Derek. Would you and Jennifer like some breakfast? I can bring some in in a few minutes." Molly says, politely.

"Sure, if it's no trouble." Derek says, leaning over, placing a brotherly kiss on the top of her head.

"No trouble Derek. I'll knock before I enter. You let us know if either of you need anything." Molly smiles. Derek takes the O.J jar and a couple of glasses and goes back to JJ's room.

"What the hell?" Reid asks, for the first time in a long while, totally confused.

"Spence, watch your mouth and let's finish making breakfast and eat it in my bed. I'll let you nibble on me for desert." Molly says, wanting real bad to be with Spencer in an intimate way. But she still had two days until her birthday. But the closer they got to the date, the more she craved him.

"Molly, is that baby really making you that horny?" Spencer asks, all his attention focused on her.

"Yes, and the thought of being with a kind and gentle man is an even bigger turn on. Please, Spence. I won't tell anyone that we made love before I turn 18. Please, take me now." Molly begs and Spencer can see the desperation in her eyes.

"Let's finish cooking breakfast, then go to our place. I want you to feel comfortable. And I don't want JJ or Derek walking in on us. So we'll both be comfortable. Now, hand me the salt and pepper please." Spencer says, smiling at his very happy girlfriend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way to Spencer's apartment, Molly and Spencer hold hands. Molly can't take her eyes off of the man that would be taking her true virginity.

"What are you thinking?" Spencer asks Molly. He still faces straight ahead, keeping an eye on the traffic.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to my home and making love to my man. I can't think of a better man for the job. I love you Spencer." Molly leans over and kisses Spencer on the check.

"I love you too Molly. I love you and the baby." Spencer says, letting go of her hand and placing his hand on her stomach.

"Are you sure that you want the baby too?" Molly asks, and then holds her breath, afraid that he won't want another mans baby.

"Yes Molly! This baby is part of you. I want anything that's part of you. Whether it's good or bad, past or present. I want all of you." Spencer says, running the back of his right hand over her smooth cheek. She places her hand over his and closes her eyes.

"Spence, I don't think I could possibly be any happier than I am right now." Molly says, smiling.

"Wait until we get home. I take a challenge very seriously. We'll see if we can make you even happier. Just remember, if you want to stop, tell me," Spencer says as they turn into Spencer's apartment parking lot. He pulls the car into a spot and parks. Molly goes to open the door. "Wait!" Spencer comes to her side of the car and opens her door. He helps her out of the car and holds her all the way to his apartment door. He unlocks the door, but won't let Molly go inside.

"What Spence?" Molly asks, thinking he's changed his mind.

"I wan to carry my love over the threshold and into our love nest." Spencer says, bending to pick Molly up and he gets her in the apartment. She shuts the door and locks it. Then he carries her back to their bedroom and gently places her on the bed. They remove their coats and shoes. Molly's a little nervous. But she wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Spencer climbs onto the bed next to her. He starts to kiss her passionately. Molly pulls him closer to her.

"I've been waiting for you all my life." Molly says, between kisses.

"Same here baby." Spencer says, removing his sweater vest and coming back to kiss Molly again. Spencer take Molly's shirt off, revealing her bra. He was getting closer to Molly's naked body. As they kissing, Molly moans with pleasure. Spencer pulls away. "Did I hurt you? Is something wrong?" Spencer asks panicky.

"No Spencey, I'm just enjoying it so far." Molly says, then pulls him into continue kissing. Molly starts to unbutton his dress shirt. She got to a point were Spencer had to finish and remove the article of clothing. Molly smiles and say, "Wow Spencey, your chest is so hot. You're buffer then you lead people to believe."

"Well, they just think I'm a nerd or geek. It's the stereotypical assessment of me. So I just go with it." Spencer stands there waiting to see if he can remove my bra before he starts again.

"God you're so hot. Will you help me with my bra and then we can work on the pants situation." Molly says, seductively.

"Sure, I think I can help you with that." Spencer reaches around her back with both hands and attempts to unhook the pretty pink lacey bra. Once it's off, Spencer can't take his eyes off this beautiful young lady in front of him. "You are so beautiful and you are making me so hot for you. I want to make love to you so bad."

"What are you waiting for my stud." Molly says, and they slowly kiss again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN/Thanks for reading and I hope you will review to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update ASAP. Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

In Jennifer She Trusts

_AN/ I don't own criminal Minds. I hope that you all liked that last chapter. And I hope you review or PM me to let me know what your thoughts are about the way the story is heading. I would love to hear from you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little more sad then some of the other chapters, but sometimes with the sad comes the happy and visa versa. So please make sure you read and review, please. Thanks._

Chapter 17

Six hours later, Molly and Spencer are both asleep. Holding each other in tired bliss, Molly starts to dream about the birth of the baby. How Spencer would be there with her.

"_Spencer, I can't do this! I can't do it! I think we better just go home!" Molly says, between pushes and breathing through contractions._

"_Molly, you can't go home. We have to see that our precious baby is brought into the world. Just a little more and I know you can do it. Do it for a baby."_

"_Ok, but I'm only pushing one more time! So it better come out!" With that she pushes and she has to breath. Then with one more push and the baby comes out. But to Molly's shock and surprise, the baby is quiet._

"_What's wrong? Why isn't it crying?" Molly asks in a panic._

"_Oh, sorry dear, but it's dead." And the doctor walks out. Everyone follows including Spencer. She doesn't know what to do. She screams for help. _

"SPENCER!!!" Molly yells and sits up in their bed. Spencer wakes up in an instant.

"Molly! What's wrong?" Spencer tries to figure out what happened.

"Spencer! The baby! It was…" Molly starts to tell him, but slowly tapers off as she wakes enough to realize it was just a dream.

"Baby, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Spencer asks, starting to panic.

"I'm sorry Spence. It was just a nightmare. Go bad to bed." Molly says, patting his bare chest.

"Honey, if something is wrong and you want to talk about it, I'm here. Are you hungry?" Spencer asks, getting up, putting on his boxers and heading toward the kitchen.

"Sure babe. Can I have some banana pancakes?" Molly asks, still shaken by the dream. She sits there, shaking and can't stop the panic at the thought that something could go wrong with her baby or the birth. Spencer walks back in to the bedroom to grab his watch, which he feels naked without. She sees the paleness of her face. He sits down next to her.

"Are you sure your ok? Tell me what that dream was about. Tell me what happened." Spencer grabs her hand and waits for her to tell him.

"It was just a dream. I know it was. I'll get over it soon. It just seemed so real." Molly's eyes start to tear up.

"Honey, what happened?" Spencer asks, concerned she would make herself sick.

"I was having the baby. You were there. And when the baby came out, it wasn't breathing! Then you all left and I was there without my baby or you. I was scared. I didn't even find out if it was a boy or girl. I don't want to do anything to hurt this baby! Spencer, please tell me I haven't done anything to hurt it!" Molly yells, starting to get a little too excited.

"Baby, calm down! You have done nothing to hurt this baby. But if you keep panicking, then you might not help the baby. So calm down. I'm sure this is a perfectly normal dream that all expecting mothers go through. Same with the fear you'll leave the baby somewhere and not remember where. Honey, those are just fears that your subconscious comes up with. I think it has to do with the raging hormones and being a first time mother. I won't let nothing happen honey. You can ask your doctor all the questions you want. When's your next appointment?" Spencer asks, hoping that this has taken her mind off the dream a little.

"Friday. Are you going to go with me?" Molly asks.

"You know it sweetie." Spencer leans over and gives her a nice deep kiss. Then they part.

"Keep kissing me like that Dr. Reid and we might not get, what is this? Dinner?" Molly smiles at the question.

"Well, it's pancakes, but the time is four-ish. So it's closer to dinner. How about some milk or orange juice?" Spencer asks.

"Milk. Maybe it will sooth the heartburn I seem to have a little of." Molly says, rubbing her chest.

"Are you ok baby? Do you want to maybe go to urgent care and have it checked out?" Spencer asks, worried about her. He hated seeing her in any pain or discomfort. Boy, was he in for a treat when she did go into labor.

"No, if it doesn't go away by Monday, I'll call the doctor. A lot of women get heartburn when they are pregnant." Molly leans over and kisses Spencer briefly. Then she gets up quickly to go to the restroom. She yells from the bathroom, "Sorry babe, I had to go like really bad. I'll be out in a few minutes. I'll meet you out in the kitchen. I have to put something on." Spencer heads out to the kitchen but stops dead in his tracks when he hears a scream, then "Spencer!" He runs into the bathroom.

"What honey? What's wrong_?"_ A panicked Spencer rushes into the bathroom.

"Spence, I'm spotting! We have to go to the emergency room!" Molly said and then quickly got dressed. Spencer got dressed and went out to take care of the food that he was going to cook_._ And they left for the hospital.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ and Derek ate the breakfast that Spencer and Molly had made. But they hadn't heard any sign that Spencer and Molly were up. So Derek and JJ decided to shower and spend the day together. They wanted to talk about the direction of their relationship would go. And Derek wanted to talk about how she got pregnant. Maybe get some more information to help find out what happened.

"JJ, how you feeling?" Derek asks, trying to show he cared.

"No too bad. But what a shock to find out that I'm pregnant. I still can't figure out how it happened. If it wasn't Will, then I am at a loss of who he could be. I guess that means that I was raped. God, that's scary." JJ rambles. She's still in shock over the whole situation.

"Do you have any of the paperwork or notes from that trip at the office?" Derek asks.

"I don't know. I guess I could check. Did Dave talk to Becky?" JJ asks, curiously.

"I think he did. Hold on and I'll call Dave and find out what he got. See if there's anything that might jog your memory." Derek stood up and walked to the other side of her bedroom. Dave's phone rings.

"Rossi." He answers.

"Hey Dave. Did you find out anything with Becky O'Brian?" Derek waits for an answer.

"Yeah. She's pregnant. Four months along. Claims the daddy's her husband. But she's holding something back. She didn't seem as happy about the pregnancy then someone would be. I think maybe JJ should call and talk to her. She might get farther with her then I did. Plus, it might jog her memory with hearing her voice or hearing her talk about that weekend. How is JJ doing?" Dave asks, concerned.

"She doing better then before. Still in shock over the pregnancy. Angry at Will for not being open with her. And then leaving her without hearing her side of the situation. But she's holding up pretty well considering. I'll call you later. Oh, that's Reid calling on the other line. Later." Derek clicked the button and answered the other line. "Hey my man." Before he could continue, Reid started.

"Derek, get JJ over to the hospital! I just brought Molly in. she was spotting. She's terrified. She wants JJ hear with her. Just like she would her mother, if she could. Derek, I'm scared that there's something wrong with the baby." Spencer's voice was breaking here and there. Derek could tell Spencer needed him.

"We're on our way. Hold on my man. Don't panic. She needs you strong. See you in fifteen minutes." Derek hung the phone up and went over to where JJ was sitting. "JJ, we need to get to the hospital. Molly was rushed there with spotting. Spencer's freaking and Molly's asking for you. They are both scared." Derek says, looking JJ in the eyes.

"Ok, let's go!" JJ rushing to stand up. Which was met with dizziness and nausea.

"Wow! Stop! Ok, now let's see if you can get your balance back and I will get you some water. Sit back down and I will be back." Derek helped her down slowly and then went to grab a glass of water.

"Derek, we don't have time. They need us." JJ says, almost panicky.

"Calm down baby girl. We need to make sure you are strong. They both need us strong to lean on. Now let's stand you up slowly. Then we'll go slow. Let's take everything slowly." Derek helps her slowly rise from the bed. She seemed ok. So they slowly get their keys and belongings. Then head to the hospital.

JJ was worried like a scared mother for her child. And this in turn had Derek worried about JJ, Molly and Spencer. Derek drove as fast as he could. When they got to the hospital, Spencer met them.

"They took her in the exam room and didn't want me in there with her. WHY? She needs me. She just woke up from having a dream about the baby. I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby!" Spencer says panicking. Derek grabs Spencer's shoulders and shook them slightly.

"Spencer! Calm down. How long ago did they take her in there?" Derek asks. JJ standing there listening.

"About thirty minutes ago. They haven't even come out to get me. Or to tell me anything." Spencer let a tear escape his eye. This touched JJ so much.

"Spence, she'll be fine. You have to let them check her out. Let them do their job and then we will get the answers we need." JJ said calmly. As soon as JJ said that, the doctor came out of the room and headed for Spencer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to review or PM me and let me know what you think or tell me how I'm doing. Hope to hear from you all. Hope you liked this chapter. I will update agaon soon. Take care all.**


End file.
